Happy Trails
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: AU.  Takes place after Olivia returns from Oregon.  A weekend excursion turns out to be a lot more...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU and all its characters. I only own this story idea.

AU. Mature. Takes places after Olivia comes back from Oregon while Elliot is still newly divorced.

Happy Trails….

The sun bore down on Olivia's shoulders exposed in her razor back black tank top as she stood on the graveled make shift parking lot studying her friend Casey Novak lining up their gear. Olivia shielded her eyes from the oncoming morning sun. "Casey, how many times are we going to do this?"

Casey looked up her strawberry blonde ponytail bouncing up and down as she straddled one of the backpacks. "Benson, you will be thanking me profusely after we get up there and you have all your stuff."

"You've counted it five times, Case." Olivia said giving her friend a look of incredulous usually reserved for the perps who tried to pass off some lame excuse to her and her partner. A car pulling in caught Olivia's gaze and her eyebrows rose as she looked over to Case. "Who did you invite?"

"Chester," Casey answered softly diverting her eyes from Olivia's.

"I thought this was a girl's weekend?" Olivia started.

"It is but Chester is going to be flying out next week and I wanted to see him, too." Casey said arguing her point. "We did say we could each invite someone."

"Yeah, I invited Monique, a girl." Olivia gestured over to the former SVU detective who was doing some morning stretches preparing for their trudge up the mountain.

Casey gave her a pointed look. "Yeah, super girl. That is a winner."

"Did you tell Chester that he could invite someone?" Olivia asked.

Casey pretended to be busy bending over her backpack as she ignored Olivia's question.

"Casey," Olivia hissed. "Is that Stabler?" Olivia didn't even know why she asked as watched Elliot's frame emerge from Chester Lake's 1980's Honda. Fin and John popped out of the backseat talking animatedly.

Casey shot her an apologetic look. "Maybe this will be a chance to reconnect?" Casey suggested.

Olivia gave her another look. Reconnect? The last thing she and Elliot needed to do was connect anymore on any level. Since returning from Oregon and acclimating back to SVU, she had been fighting with Elliot constantly. She was seriously considering asking Cragen to transfer her back to computer crimes. Nothing she did seemed to be right at least where Elliot was concerned. She knew the divorce was taking a toll on him but she didn't know how much more of his anger that she could stand not when it seemed so directed at her.

Monique stopped stretching; walking over to join them she gave Olivia's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "You've got back-up, Benson." Monique grinned as the guys approached. "Hey boys, you sure you can handle this?"

Fin scoffed at the dig. "I got it covered."

John grinned at Jeffries. "I might need your help," He winked at her.

"You're not getting that kind of help, Munch." Jeffries dead panned which made the whole group laugh.

Elliot studied Olivia from behind his dark Ray Bans. He saw her immediately tense as they approached, correction as he approached. Their relationship as of late had been distant and shaky. Elliot found himself wanting to reconnect only to hit by a wave of anger each time he tried. He knew they needed to talk. He needed to share with her how he felt about her leaving before it tore their friendship and partnership apart by the seams. "Hey," Elliot nodded in her direction.

"Hi, El." Olivia gave him a smile wary smile.

Chester kissed Casey on the nose. "Hey, Novak."

"Hey, Lake." Casey shot back grinning. "You guys got all your gear?"

"Yeah, we're good." Elliot said balancing his backpack on his broad shoulders.

Olivia reached down swing her own backpack onto her shoulders. "We should probably get started,"

Olivia started for the trail. Chester slipped Casey's pack onto her shoulders. Monique did a little jog reaching Olivia's side in a couple strides. Fin and Elliot were directly behind Monique and Olivia with John, Casey, and Chester bringing up the rear.

The morning sun was out in its full glory beaming rays of light creating a dazzling spectacle of illumination and shadows through the trees. Monique always one to show off had quickly pulled ahead walking at a nice clip challenging Fin to keep up with her which left Olivia with Elliot. So much for having back-up, Olivia thought drily. She stared at the trail curving ahead it was really beautiful the trees at their fullest and greenest surrounding the trail. Olivia glanced at Elliot out of the corner of her eye.

Elliot caught her glance. He smiled at her. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

Olivia smiled nodding. "Peaceful,"

"We haven't had much of that, lately." Elliot said staring straight ahead.

"No, we haven't." Olivia quietly acknowledged brushing her long brown bangs now slightly damp off her forehead.

Elliot continued staring ahead. "I am sorry about that,"

Olivia bit her lower lip at his confession. "Me, too." She quickly added.

Elliot looked over at her again. The sun was shining down full force on them now. Her hair glinted gold and red in the sunlight. Elliot swallowed hard reading the pain and confusion shining full force in her big dark eyes. "Maybe, we can talk about it?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Olivia said. "I miss talking."

"Me, too." Elliot said copying her earlier sentiment.

Olivia's smile spread across her face as she glanced over at Elliot who wore a similar smile. She giggled as he slightly bumped her hip with his as they continued on the trail. Maybe this trip could be a good thing maybe Casey had been right. They reached a fork in the trail where Monique and Fin waited for the rest of the group to catch up.

Casey pulled the map out of her pocket trailing her finger along a path as she studied it. "Gimme just one second,"

"You need some help?"

Olivia looked up at the unknown baritone voice who had asked the question. A group of six men dressed in hunting gear had stepped onto the trail. Their leader who had apparently asked the question standing slightly in front of the other men, a rifle slung in front of him. Olivia felt one of the men's gaze rake over her slowly.

Elliot stepped slightly in front of Olivia blocking the man's view as he slipped his arm across Olivia's shoulder, possessively. "No, thanks. We're good."

The guy smirked at Elliot. "Weekend with your girlfriends, huh?"

Elliot said nothing simply nodding never breaking eye contact with the man.

Olivia noticed that one of the other men was now eyeing Casey. She watched her friend shift somewhat uneasily.

"Is your group going up the Penshaw trail?" The man asked.

Elliot shook his head. "We are taking the Reed Trail," Elliot said the lie slipping easily from his mouth. He did not want these men to have any inkling of what trail they would be on.

The guy nodded and led his men around them. "Happy trails," He smirked over his shoulder.

Once they disappeared around the bend. Munch sighed looking at the group over his wire glasses. "Are we still in New York or did we disappear into a backwoods West Virginia movie?"

Fin groaned. "Shut up, Munch."

"Assholes," Casey muttered under her breath.

Jeffries shrugged reaching into her sneaker and pulling out a switch blade knife. "Always bring back up," she quipped.

Elliot looked over at Olivia; his hand squeezed her shoulder, as he whispered low. "You okay?"

Olivia nodded taking a deep breath. The men were a little unnerving. She was used to their type of behavior in the squad room with her gun but being there was a hell of a lot different than out in the woods with her backpack. "I'm fine, El."

"So which trail?" Casey asked.

"Neither one that we mentioned," Fin said catching Elliot's eyes for confirmation as he pointed to an alternate trail.

"Okay, let's hit it." Jeffries said starting down the new pathway.

Olivia felt the sudden loss of warmth as Elliot dropped his hand and started down the trail behind the rest of the group.

"Liv?" Elliot stopped waiting for her.

Olivia jogged over to him shaking off the sense of uneasiness that was now plaguing her.

A/N: Personally, things are a little hectic for me right now so I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have been a little uninspired. I decided to try something more adventurous with a new story so let me know if you want more or not. This one should be one wild ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU and all its characters. I only own this story idea.

AU. Mature. This story takes places after Olivia comes back from Oregon while Elliot is still newly divorced.

Happy Trails

Chapter 2

Olivia fell into a comfortable pace with Elliot as they trailed behind the group. The trail was now winding upward and narrowing, the trees lining the sides of the trail became fewer and fewer as they climbed giving them a glimpse of the beautiful mountain side. Olivia admired the vista of green below until Casey's squeal broke her reverie.

"Oh my god," Casey exclaimed. "It is so beautiful."

Olivia and Elliot caught up to the others who had stopped on the dirt pathway to stare over the side of the mountain where water tumbled from the rock crevices in various spots creating a cascade of multiple waterfalls. The sun glinted off the water creating shimmers of light darting through the trees parallel to the mountain. Olivia stared in amazement at the beauty of the scenery; she was not an outdoorsy person by any means. She had been born and raised in New York City. She had never gone to camp or joined the girl scouts but that did not mean she couldn't be absolutely enthralled by the natural beauty in front of her.

"Okay, so maybe this ridiculous hike was worth it," Munch said wiping the sweat dripping from his brow.

"It is pretty cool," Fin acknowledged.

"It is beautiful," Elliot seconded Casey's earlier statement.

Monique nodded. "It is but we are only a couple of miles from a clearing where we can set up camp and there will be a beautiful lake there." Monique walked backward as she spoke to the group. "I don't know about you guys but a nice cool lake sounds pretty awesomely beautiful to me. I am pretty much ready to strip and dive right in."

Fin grinned. "I am all for that. Time to move, guys."

Munch moved quickly to join them.

Chester exchanged a look with Olivia, Casey, and Elliot. "I don't think I ever saw those boys move that fast before."

They all laughed. Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look as they walked behind Casey and Chester. "I hope Munch and Fin don't have a problem sharing Jeffries attention." Olivia said with a deep throaty laugh.

Elliot grinned at her. "That would be something, huh?"

"Well at least it would be someone other than us fighting," Olivia grinned back at him.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Elliot replied bumping her hip again lightly with his.

Olivia bumped his hip back. "But we are going to work on us, right?"

Elliot nodded.

Olivia looked over at Elliot. "El?"

"Yeah," Elliot said looking over at Olivia. He smiled raising his hand over in one quick motion he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The gesture was so unexpected and more intimate than they had been in the past that Olivia stumbled slightly catching herself.

"You okay?" Elliot asked.

"Rock," Olivia mumbled inwardly cursing herself wandering why she had reacted like that. Elliot just tucked her hair back; it was an innocent gesture, wasn't it? Olivia looked over at her partner feeling his gaze on her. "What did you think of those guys from earlier?"

Elliot's eyes darkened slightly. "I don't trust them, didn't like them."

Olivia nodded. "I had a bad feeling. I couldn't pinpoint it but there was definitely something off."

Elliot nodded. "I agree."

Olivia caught her upper lip between her teeth not really feeling better that Elliot shared her opinion.

"Liv, Jeffries isn't the only one who brought back up." Elliot said.

Olivia's eyes widened. "You brought your gun?"

Elliot nodded. "My guess is that Fin has his, too."

Olivia sighed. "I guess that should make me feel better."

"As long as I am here, Liv, I will always have your back." Elliot said softly.

Olivia smiled. "Same here,"

A mile further into the trail, they diverged off their path to a wide clearing and a lake. Everyone dropped their gear onto the grass. The lake beckoned in front of them shimmering in shades of blue, turquoise, and green.

Monique grinned and raced toward the lake tugging her tee shirt off and then her pants before running down the hill onto a wooden rickety dock. She dove straight into the water in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"I really love that girl," Munch said solemnly.

Fin nodded. "I can see why,"

Casey shot Olivia a look. "I am not skinny dipping,"

Olivia gave her look. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

Elliot felt a slight tightening in his groin and his chest as the thought of his nearly naked partner danced in his head. "_You're not skinny dipping_," Elliot said the words flying out before he could think of how they sounded, possessive and territorial.

Casey smirked at Elliot's tone and words which were quite obviously directed at Olivia. She and Chester exchanged a knowing look.

Olivia eyes averted everyone's gaze; she was accustomed to Elliot's possessiveness as her partner. This was different though. It was personal; his tone was so avaricious it shocked her. "I wasn't planning on it. I brought a bathing suit."

Elliot felt the color creeping up his neck.

"Let's all change," Chester suggested. "Cause that water looks pretty damn terrific to me."

Casey grinned pointing to one rock. "Girls over here," she nodded to Olivia.

Olivia and Casey quickly changed, meeting the men on the docks. Casey adjusted her one piece red bathing suit straps as Chester playfully wrapped his arms around her threatening to toss her off the dock. Munch and Fin had both already hit the water. Elliot's eyes made a slow steady descent down the long luscious length of his partner.

Olivia shivered slightly she felt Elliot's hot gaze roaming relentless down her body. Olivia could feel the rising color in her cheeks. This was Elliot, her partner, not a boyfriend. Why was she suddenly so flushed with her heart pounding inside her chest?

Elliot always knew his partner was beautiful. It was not a fact that could be escaped unless someone was blind. Elliot had never seen this much of her exposed. He chalked that up to the reason he was feeling so, what was the right word, _aroused_. God, she was absolutely stunning standing there in that tiny two piece white bikini. Every little curve exposed and highlighted so much so that Elliot almost groaned out loud. Her skin was a startling caramel coffee color creating a striking contrast to the white of her bathing suit. The top tied around her back and neck covering her breast in the front but leaving a glimpse of soft slightly lighter breast skin spilling out the sides. Underneath her ribs, her stomach dipped in slightly muscled and flat. Her hipbones protruded just a little at the sides were the bottom strings of her suit tied seductively leaving lots of open thigh. Shit, Elliot thought, I am already getting hard just looking at her.

Olivia's eyes trailed to Elliot's and she swallowed hard when his eyes finally met hers. She shivered once again at the darkened expression in them.

"Race you to that dock," Elliot said finally pointing to the middle of the lake where a small wooden dock floated aimlessly.

Olivia nodded glad for the challenge, the distraction from this rapidly growing thing rising between them.

They both dove into the water racing to the dock. Elliot reached there first, grabbing a hold of the dock as he waited for Olivia to surface.

Olivia's head broke the surface of the water as she slicked her hair back. "I think you started a little sooner, Stabler." Olivia teased.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I think you were just a little slower, Benson. Or maybe it is all material on that suit," he teased.

Olivia's eyes widened in pretend shock before she splashed him in the face.

"Oh, you want to fight?" Elliot said splashing her back.

Olivia laughed. "Is that all you got, Stabler? Because that was pretty weak," she taunted.

Elliot lunged at her dunking her completely underwater.

Olivia swam under the dock trying to escape Elliot. She felt his arms wrap around her drawing her backwards. Their bodies slid slick and wet against one another as they wrestled under the water. The wrestling soon stopped as Elliot's arms tightened around her abdomen his fingers slaying out on her skin. Olivia could feel his legs rubbing against hers in the water as they tangled together. The light sprinkling of hair on his chest brushing against her back as the broke to the surface together under the dock. Olivia's hand reached up grabbing a stray piece of wood hanging underneath. She could feel Elliot's rapid breath against her neck. She waited for him to pull back but instead his cheek rubbed against her hair and his finger softly began to move on the skin of her abdomen. Olivia felt warm and tingly as her body pressed back against Elliot's. "El…" Olivia whispered.

A scream pierced the air followed by a gun shot. Olivia startled trying to turn around in Elliot's arms even as his hands tightened their grip on her. She felt one of Elliot's hands quickly move up to clamp around her mouth the other tight against her middle.

"Don't move," Elliot whispered against her ear.

Olivia could not see what was going on at the shore but she could hear it, every word, every decibel. Hot tears coursed down her face as Elliot kept them quiet and still beneath the dock.

A/N: So what is happening on shore? Just what have they stumbled into? Can Elliot keep Olivia safe? Will their relationship progress? Questions, questions, and questions. Let me know if you want some answers. I am going to try to post a couple of one shot stories this week. I have one in mind already but if anyone has any suggestions let me know. School starts for me soon so I will have to update a little slower.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU and all its characters. I only own this story idea.

Happy Trails

Chapter 3

A/N: This story is going to get very dark and will contain adult themes including violence and sex. Just a warning to readers who may not want to read that particular type of story.

"I suggest you back down, boy. Or you're going to end up like your friend over there." A male voice taunted loudly above the laughter of several male voices and Casey's crying. "Or your little red headed girlfriend could end up like that bitch, you want that?"

The words carried clearly over the stillness of the water echoing in Olivia's head. She could hear the sound of grunting as well. Her heart nearly stopped. Elliot's forearm pressed tightly against her stomach holding her as close to him as humanly possible. She wanted to scream, to cry, or to kick, to do something. She was fucking NYPD and she was listening to her friends being terrorized.

"She feels so good, Henry. You don't want a run at this sweet piece of ass, either end?" Another man's breathless voice asked.

"Where are your other two friends?" The man's voice that asked this question was the same voice as earlier. A fact Elliot filed into his memory as he tried to focus on the details and not what was actually happening on shore.

"They left," Chester said.

"You wouldn't be lying would you, boy?"

"No," Chester said. "Olivia was sick."

Thank you, Chester, Elliot silently thought.

"That pretty little brunette bitch," A new voice said. "God, I bet she is a fantastic fuck. Probably fight like hell. I bet she is fucking tight, too."

Elliot's grip on Olivia tightened. His lips pressed softly against her hair. He would kill them before they touched her. They would have to kill him first.

Olivia trembled uncontrollably in the water. She had never felt as helpless in her life as she did at this very moment but she also knew that there was nothing her and Elliot could do. They had no weapons no leverage with them not to confront six armed men. She would be raped quite possibly killed if they found them. Tears fell as she knew what they were doing to Jeffries, she could hear it. She had invited her. Guilt and blame settled deep into her heart.

"Get up," the first man's voice commanded. "You are all coming with us,"

"Please," Casey voice could be heard pleading. "Just take whatever you want,"

"Oh, but sweetheart you are what we want. We have hours of fun that we can all have with each other," It was not the first voice but one of the earlier ones.

"How about this one?"

"Everyone comes back. Get him off his ass," The first voice commanded. "Get the other one up too."

A crackle of thunder broke through as a flash of lighting lit up the darkening sky.

"Hurry up and finish with the bitch," The first voice commanded.

There was continued noise of crying and scuffling. Then an eerie quiet descended in the air.

Elliot could hear the drops of rain as they hit the water's surface before the sky opened up and rain poured down as if God himself was crying for them.

Olivia choked out the sob she had been holding inside as the thunder and rain know filled the air. "Elliot," she sobbed.

Elliot turned her around in the water only to see her tear stained face matched his. He pulled her tightly to his chest clutching at her feeling shame seep into his bones because his primary thought was to thank god that Olivia had not been on that shore.

The rain poured down around them in buckets making it impossible to see more than a couple of inches in front of their faces. Elliot and Olivia held onto each other and the loan piece of wood that hung from underneath their floating hideaway.

Elliot had no idea how long they stayed like that or how long the rain lasted. Elliot knew they had to get out of the water, it had turned dark and cold. Olivia was shaking in his arms. "Olivia," Elliot whispered. "Are you ready to swim to shore?"

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes," she answered her voice quiet but resolute.

Elliot tucked her wet hair back behind her ears as he made eye contact with her. "I will not let anything happen to you,"

"El," Olivia started.

"Shh," Elliot whispered placing one lone finger against her trembling lips. "We stay together,"

Olivia nodded shakily.

Elliot turned around and faced the shoreline. It was almost pitch black except for the light from the moon and stars. He could see nothing as he dove underwater heading for the shore.

Olivia was behind him. She pushed her arms and legs through the cold water feeling number inside them she could ever feel outside. Visions to accompany what she had heard flashed through her head, unstoppable.

Elliot pulled himself up onto the dock reaching down for Olivia. He gripped her under the arms helping her up and out of the water. Elliot crossed the grassy surface with Olivia's hand firmly in his. They made their way cautiously up to the clearing where their campsite had been. Their belongings were strewn everywhere. Most of their things were gone including their tents and backpacks. Elliot stepped over reaching behind the rocks where he had tossed his a sudden feeling of relief washing over him as his pack was still there. He wasn't sure if it was his caution or his marine training that caused him to place his bag out of site or maybe it was just intuition. Whatever the reason, Elliot had never as grateful as he kneeled beside the old backpack unzipping it.

Olivia kneeled in the grass beside Elliot wrapping her arms around herself as she rubbed her arms up and down her goose bump covered skin.

Elliot pulled out clothes haphazardly. He handed Olivia a pair of sweats and sweatshirt something he packed on every excursion no matter what the weather.

Olivia gratefully took them pulling the oversized clothes on rapidly, relief filling her as she was less exposed. She inhaled the scent of Elliot that permeated through the clothes another wave of comfort settling in.

Elliot felt his heart slow down as Olivia was covered and protected in his clothes. He handed her socks wishing he had shoes for her as he tugged on a pair of jeans and shirt. "Better?" He asked barely able to make out her face in the darkness just those big dark eyes.

Olivia nodded.

Elliot's hand reached back into the pack feeling the bottom his hand closing around the cold steel as he withdrew his gun from the pack.

Olivia had never been so happy to see a gun as she was that one.

"Liv, we can't stay here. We need to find a place to stay overnight." Elliot said.

"We are going after them, aren't we?" Olivia asked.

"I am," Elliot said softly cupping her chin in the darkness. "I can't risk you with them, Liv. You heard what they said, what they did."

Olivia was trembling from the cold her arms tightly wrapped around her body. "Fuck that Elliot, they are my friends, too. We are partners, where you go, I go. You promised we would stay together."

Elliot closed his eyes his jaw tightening, he knew to argue would be pointless. Olivia was going.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU and all its characters. I only own this story idea.

Happy Trails…

Chapter 4

Elliot grabbed the backpack swinging it over his shoulder; he stood extending his hand to a crouching Olivia.

Olivia took Elliot's hand finding comfort in the warmth of his fingers linked through hers. She followed him away from the campsite and the water. Elliot pulled them off the trail and through the woods. The socks offered little covering for Olivia's feet as she could feel the cold wetness seeping through from the rain damp ground. Olivia could feel the brush of branches against her as Elliot navigated them through the forest. She had no idea where Elliot was guiding them or why but she trusted him implicitly.

Elliot slid down a small embankment reaching his hands up to lift Olivia down the rocky incline.

It was incredibly dark as she felt Elliot's hand firm and tight on either side of her waist lifting her into the air. She closed her eyes as Elliot pulled her down into more darkness and they walked along a wall of rocks before Elliot abruptly stopped. "Elliot?" Olivia whispered questioningly as she shivered at the sound of the hallowing wind, the only sound besides her voice in the dark night.

"In here," Elliot gestured to an opening between the rocks as he led Olivia inside the small space. Elliot settled down his back pressed firm to the rock.

Olivia stumbled in the dark, cursing. She felt Elliot's hands guiding her down to the ground. Despite the relative thickness of Elliot's sweats, the ground underneath her still felt cold and hard. Olivia brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs as she huddled next to Elliot.

Elliot slipped his arm around Olivia pulling her against him. "You need to get some sleep," Elliot gently encouraged.

"So do you," Olivia replied searching the darkness for his blue eyes.

"I'm fine," Elliot said firmly his gaze fixed on the opening ahead.

Olivia sighed if there was one thing she knew that she was certain about it was Elliot's determination when he made up his mind. There was no wavering. Olivia's eyelids drooped heavily as she fought against sleep. She shivered and her teeth chattered. It amazed her that the night could get so cold. Her head lolled against the rock behind them aimlessly finally dropping onto Elliot's shoulder. Her body instinctively curled into his warmth, her hand fisting in his shirt.

Elliot's hand tightened on her shoulder pulling her body tightly to his. His hand slipped higher onto her hair, his fingers slipping into the silky texture. Elliot leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her hair. "I've got you, sleep Liv. I won't let anything happen to you." He reassured her as he stroked her hair.

Olivia's eyes closed against her will as sheer exhaustion won out lulling her into a fitful sleep.

Olivia awoke with a start blinking her eyes against the early rays on dawn. Her whole body ached as she lifted her head gingerly from Elliot's chest.

"You okay?" Elliot asked gruffly tucking a stray piece of hair gently back his eyes searching her face.

Olivia nodded. "What are we going to do Elliot? How are we going to find them? The rain probably washed away any tracks."

Elliot nodded. "It might have. We go back to the lake and work it like any crime scene, Liv. We figure out the most plausible exit and go from there. It is all we have got."

"If we are going back then why did we go so far from the camp last night?" Olivia asked.

"I need to find us some place safe. They might have gone back to the campsite to collect the rest of our things or to make sure Chester wasn't lying." Elliot said not adding that he needed to find some place to keep her safe that would have been coming back for her.

"Who do you think they shot?" Olivia said her teeth capturing her upper lip.

"Fin," Elliot whispered. "It makes the most sense. They wouldn't have shot Munch, he isn't a threat. Fin must have moved to help Jeffries and they shot him. I could tell from Lake's voice that he wasn't shot."

"They raped her," Olivia whispered her eyes filled with tears.

Elliot nodded. He had no doubts Jeffries had been raped even if the men hadn't said what they did. Casey would have cried but he knew Jeffries wouldn't cry or scream. He feared that Jeffries had been raped by more than one man from the sound of things. He couldn't, wouldn't say that out loud not to Olivia not in this situation. "You ready?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia nodded crawling out of the rocky enclave. She stood up looking carefully around. Her eyes scouring the woods as her body tensed her detective instincts kicking in.

Elliot stood up beside her. He gently nudged her in the direction from which they had come last night.

Olivia was amazed as they made their way back that Elliot had managed to find his way in the dark without either one of them killing themselves. Olivia stopped as her stomach growled rebelliously.

Elliot smiled as he dropped his pack at their feet. He dug around before finally pulling out a protein bar.

Olivia's eyes widened. "I love you," she professed grinning as she held out her hand.

Elliot smirked. "You are so easy, Benson."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Hand it over, Stabler."

Elliot broke the bar handing her half. He watched in amusement as his partner closed her eyes in what could only be described as a blissful expression as she chewed. "Olivia, listen. We need to talk about a plan, our plan."

Olivia opened her eyes as she swallowed the bar. "Okay, we figure out where those assholes took our friends, get them back, and arrest them. How does that sound?"

Elliot could hear the fierceness in Olivia's voice. "That sounds good but I think we may have to make some adjustments."

Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"I meant what I said last night, you stay with me at all times, Olivia. This is not like us being at home. We have one gun, one set of bullets, and ourselves. There is no backup and we are on their playing field. They are comfortable here, too comfortable. I could tell in talking with them. Which means they have been here a while."

"Which means they are probably doing something illegal," Olivia interjected. "Something that they will want to protect at all costs,"

"Yeah," Elliot said looking around at the forest.

"Let's get going," Olivia swallowed hard. Olivia was surprised when they made it back to the lake in about twenty minutes. Elliot had kept them at the edge of the woods, skirting the trail, staying out of site. They carefully surveyed the shoreline before stepping out of the tree lined woods.

Elliot bent over running his fingers over the grass ground seeing blood stains not completely washed away by the rain.

Olivia picked up the remnants of Jeffries underwear. They were torn and blood stained. Olivia's fingers tightened around them.

Elliot stood up surveying the area, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the possible exits. It wouldn't be an obvious one, Elliot knew that. He walked over to the trees stepping inside looking for anything that would appear to be a makeshift trail one that only those who knew the area would be able to find.

Olivia watched Elliot step into the woods; she dropped Jeffries clothes and jogged over. "El?"

"Liv?" Elliot said stepping back into her sight line. "I think I found something,"

Olivia looked at the ravine Elliot was standing in. He was pointing at what he had uncovered which looked like a dark hole in the ground. Olivia noticed something in his hands, oh my god, it was Munch's glasses. Olivia slid sideways down the ravine to meet Elliot. Olivia looked down at the dark abyss below her and back at Elliot.

"I am guessing it is an underground tunnel probably leads to wherever they took them. It makes sense letting them escape the rain and storm." Elliot said. "Olivia, you could go for back-up,"

Olivia shook her head vehemently. "We stay together,"

Elliot swallowed hard. He lowered himself down into the hole. He felt ladder rings along with side. His feet rested there as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim darkness. There were lights strung along the dirt walls. Yes, this was definitely a man-made tunnel, made for what Elliot had no idea.

A/N: Just what has our dynamic duo stumbled into? How bad are our bad guys? Will they find the others? Will they even be able to get out?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU and all its characters. I only own this story idea.

Happy Trails…

Chapter 5

Elliot blinked his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting in the tunnel. He saw Olivia's legs descend downward into the darkness. "Liv, there is a ladder," Elliot said. "Can you feel the rungs?"

Olivia's sock covered feet made contact with what felt like ladder rungs. "Yes," Olivia whispered her arms shaking with the effort of carrying the weight of her body as she lowered herself down.

Elliot walked over to place his hands on Olivia's waist helping her jump down the remaining distance. Elliot steadied her as his eyes continued to survey their new surroundings.

Olivia looked around the makeshift tunnel. The floor was dirt, the walls dirt with what looked like support beams holding them up, and there was a thin string with small lights strung along the side. In front of them, stretched darkness only punctuated every couple of feet by the dim lighting. "El, what do you think this is?" Olivia said looking around.

"I don't know, honestly." Elliot said. "My best guess is it some sort of courier tunnel."

Olivia nodded. "I wander what they are couriering?"

"I don't know if we want to know," Elliot said dryly. "Are you ready?"

Olivia nodded watching as her partner pulled his gun releasing the safety his gaze focused straight ahead. Olivia followed him staying close her own focus on what was behind them. They progressed about a half a mile into the tunnel when they came to a fork. Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look before they stepped into the left side.

Elliot kept his hand against the wall and felt when the dirt gave way to concrete without even looking for confirmation. He stopped as he heard voices trying to figure out what direction that they were coming from. He felt Olivia's hand on his shoulder as she tapped twice and pointed to drain above their heads.

"I cannot believe you brought this crap in here! You are a fucking disgrace! What are we going to do with these people! You want to fuck around with some girls then fuck around with some girls; you don't bring the damn police into here!" The voice was gruff and the tirade was followed by a loud slashing noise. "You're lucky I don't skin every one of your hides!"

"I am sorry. I didn't know, Dad." This voice was familiar to both Olivia and Elliot.

"Sorry? Boy, you don't know sorry but you will!"

Olivia cringed as she heard the slashing sound that she now realized was a whip.

"You better clean up this fucking mess that you made!"

"I will,"

"You bet you fucking will! There better not be any others, either."

"They're no others,"

"Nothing and no one remains, is that understood?"

"Yes,"

A door above them slammed hard. Elliot leaned back against the wall looking over at Olivia. "They must have found Lake, Munch, or Fin's badge."

Olivia closed her eyes, briefly cursing under her breath. "We have to find them, El. I don't think we have a lot of time."

Elliot nodded. He started up the concrete staircase in front of them. He paused at the top where the door was left slightly ajar. He could see a hallway in front of him and stairs to the right. It looked like they came up into a house. There was a man standing in the hallway. Fuck, he had an assault rifle. Elliot slipped back into the darkness.

"What?" Olivia whispered.

"It looks like a house and there is a stairway to the right. And a man with a fully loaded assault rifle," Elliot whispered.

"Is he the only one?" Olivia asked.

"Right now, yes." Elliot answered quietly.

Olivia stepped down the stairs. She pulled off Elliot's sweater and shimmied out of the sweat pants, leaving her in only her white bikini.

"What the fuck are you doing, Olivia?" Elliot hissed quietly.

"Creating a distraction," Olivia said softly.

"No," Elliot growled.

"Back me," Olivia whispered before she let out a little soft cry falling to her knees.

Elliot cursed under his breath as he flattened himself against the wall. The door swung open and a burly guy descended the stairs. "What the hell?" he asked seeing a nearly naked Olivia on the floor.

Olivia looked up at the man. "Please help me?" she softly begged.

The man grinned wickedly as he licked his lips and took another step down. "Oh, I will help you alright."

Elliot brought his arm around the man's neck in a military sleeper hold. He caught him off guard despite his size and strength which allowed Elliot to get into position and bring the man down. Olivia jumped up grabbing her discarded clothes and pulling them on.

Elliot dragged the man to the side divesting him of his rifle. He placed the man's hands behind him looking up for something to tie his hands. He watched in astonishment as Olivia reached under his sweatshirt untying her bikini top. Elliot swallowed hard as she shimmied out of it handing him the pile of strings. He tied the man's hands nice and tight before ripping his shirt to wrap around the man's mouth. He pulled the man over to the side. He looked up at his partner. "Don't you ever do that again, Olivia. You are not bait," Elliot's tone was dark and authoritative.

"Elliot, you have to trust me to know what I am doing." Olivia implored.

"I trust you, implicitly. But I cannot and will not let you be bait not for anybody," Elliot said his eyes locked with her.

Olivia sighed. "Elliot…can we argue about this back at the station."

Elliot shook his head knowing they were at a stalemate.

Olivia quickly bypassed Elliot on the stairs looking out the small opening. "Hallway or stairs?"

Elliot sighed. "Stairs,"

Olivia carefully opened the door just enough for her and Elliot to slip through, they quickly moved to the right. They ascended the stairs with Elliot again taking lead. At the top of the staircase, they went to the left down a longer hallway with several doors. Olivia stopped in front of one of them indicating to Elliot that there was blood on the floor.

Elliot nodded to her and Olivia moved into position on the other side of the door as Elliot placed his hand on the knob turning it. "It's locked," he mouthed to Olivia.

Olivia sighed and then she heard it, a whimpering cry. She exchanged a look with Elliot who nodded at her before slamming his shoulder into the door which opened under the force of his weight. Olivia stepped into the room shutting the behind them. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Casey strapped to the bed sobbing.

Elliot immediately began working on the knots binding her legs. "It is okay, Casey. We are going to get you out of here."

Olivia pulled the gag off of Casey' mouth, soothing her. "Shhh, sweetie. You need to be quiet."

Casey nodded watching as Olivia undid the knots on her wrists. She felt the minute that both her feet were free pulling her aching legs together. She fell into Olivia's arms the minute both her hands were free.

"God, are you okay? What did they do to you?" Olivia whispered.

Casey let out a strangled sob. "I'm okayyy. Liv, they raped Jeffries. It was awful. Two guys at once," Casey cried.

Olivia chest ached. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, I don't know. I am so sorry" Casey whispered between sobs.

"How about Lake, Munch, and Fin?" Elliot asked.

Casey pointed at the closet her hand shaking.

Elliot made his way to the closet taking a deep breath as he swung the door opened. He dropped down to his knees seeing Munch slumped over hands and legs bound. There was quite a bit of crusted over blood on his forehead and face. Elliot's hand shook as he placed it against Munch's neck checking for a pulse.

"Oh God," Olivia whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU and all its characters. I only own this story idea.

Happy Trails….

Chapter 6

"Is he…" Olivia started unable to complete her sentence against the sudden dryness in her throat. Casey sat beside her shaking nervously her eyes wide with fear.

Elliot's fingertips pressed against Munch's skin. He swallowed hard letting out a sigh of relief. Never had he been so grateful to feel anything as he was to feel Munch's pulse beating beneath his fingertips. "He's alive," Elliot said gratefully as he reached forward pulling the gag down from Munch's mouth.

"Thank god," Olivia whispered hugging Casey.

"Yes, I am alive with a raging headache," Munch mumbled without opening his eyes. "But is good to know I would be missed."

Elliot smirked at his colleague. "Bound and gagged and sense of humor in place?"

Munch opened his eyes looking beyond Stabler at the girl's on the bed. "I see your cockiness is still in place," Munch stated dryly.

"Elliot, we really need to get out of here," Munch continued.

"I am all for that," Elliot replied working on the rope tied around Munch's feet.

"Elliot, do you smell that?" Munch asked.

Elliot stopped his hand frozen on the rope. "It smells like chemicals?"

"Very correct. Cleaning chemicals. They brought us through this tunnel onto the first floor. They left me in the hallway on the first floor alone. They must have thought I passed out or maybe they thought I was dead. There is a room down there, Elliot, it is a major operation. I haven't seen that much white in my life," Munch said.

"Cocaine or meth?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know maybe both. It was so much Elliot, rows and rows of tables. There were at least ten men down there in addition to the men on the trail. This is an enterprise, El." Munch whispered. "Those guys on the trail just grunts except one."

"Shit," Elliot cursed under his breath.

"Knee deep," Munch said.

"And Elliot," Munch added.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked reluctantly.

"They have a full arsenal down there," Munch said.

Olivia joined them at the closet door. "We need to hurry up,"

Munch stretched his legs and took the arm offered by Elliot as he assisted him in standing.

"You okay?" Olivia asked concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine," Munch reassured her.

"Do you have any idea where they may be keeping Lake, Fin, and Jeffries?" Elliot asked looking from Casey to Munch, both of whom shook their head.

Munch walked over to the window. He tugged once, twice, and then with third pull the window cracked.

Casey followed him over. "What are you doing?"

"Finding our escape route," Munch looked out the window from left to right. "It is an old house, old awning, and old drain pipes.

Casey leaned over Munch looking out the window. "What are we going to jump?"

"No, you are going to crawl down that drainpipe and wait for us at the line of those woods. We are going to find Lake, Fin, and Jeffries." Munch pointed at the line of trees a couple of feet from the back of the house.

"Are you crazy?" Casey said looking over at Munch then back at Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia nodded. "It is a good idea, Case. You'll be safe."

"I can't, Liv. I can't." Casey said shaking her head.

Olivia cupped her face looking her straight in the eye. "Case, you have to do this. You can do this. I know you can."

Casey took a deep breath snifling back her tears as her green eyes focused on Olivia's determined brown eyes.

Olivia gave her friend a tight hug before releasing her in front of the window. "Casey, honey, you need to hang onto the awning as you walk the ledge until you get to the pipe. Go as slow as you need to."

Casey nodded. She lifted her leg over the sill of the window. She slowly reached up grabbing the low hanging awning her fingers clamping tightly onto the structure. She made her way slow and steady to the pipe.

Olivia watched her holding her breath, gasping when Casey's foot temporarily slipped midway. She felt Elliot's hand tighten on her shoulder as they watched Casey catch herself. Olivia breathed a huge sigh of relief when Casey began to shimmy down the drain pipe. "Thank god," she whispered.

"Maybe, you should go with her." Elliot said softly.

Olivia whirled around. "No,"

"Okay," Elliot said softly seeing the anger radiating from her eyes.

Munch looked out the window again. "You know maybe this is our way to find Lake, Fin, and Chester. We can enter through the windows, stay outside the hall stay away from any armed men,"

Elliot rubbed his face. "It could be a long way between windows and rooms, Munch. It is lot different from a couple of inches to a drainpipe."

"You would rather face the henchmen with two guns?" Munch said indicating Elliot's gun and the assault rifle that Olivia and he had picked up from the guard in the tunnel.

"I can do it," Olivia said stepping between them. "Four years of gymnastics, guys."

"Any other time and that statement would give me the warm and fuzzies, Benson." Munch smirked.

Elliot glared at him.

"Geesh, Elliot so serious." Munch said.

"Let me try it," Olivia asked kicking off Elliot's socks her leg already out the window.

"Hey," Elliot grabbed her around the waist. "Not so fast, Liv."

"What?" Olivia looked back at him.

Elliot groaned. "Take the gun. I will be right behind you."

Olivia took Elliot's glock, his fingers brushed hers and Olivia felt his thumb brush the top of her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. "I will be careful, El. I promise you."

Elliot swallowed hard watching her with the glock looking for where to place it being that she was holster free and clad in baggy sweats. Elliot reached over taking it back. He pulled her sweats back just a little tucking the gun into her tighter bikini bottom.

Munch watched this slow exchange with amusement even more so at the way Elliot kept her back away from Munch's view. He smirked wandering if his suspicions might be true that his colleagues had more than a little work chemistry between them.

"I'll be right behind you," Elliot said as Olivia stood up and made her way along the edge. Elliot slung the rifle across his back hoisting himself out the window, watching Olivia's movement toward the south end of the house.

Olivia carefully balanced herself as she approached the first window. She crouched down slightly leaning over the window. She pulled back quickly seeing several men in the room. Olivia could only hear muffled sounds coming from the room. She looked over shoulder at Elliot who was now on the ledge as well. Olivia shook her head at him causing him to stop. She waited there until she heard a door slam. She crouched once again. She looked back at Elliot making eye contact as she quickly passed the window of the now empty room.

Elliot made his way quickly behind Olivia looking back at Munch who was sitting on the window sill. He gave him a nod as he proceeded to follow Olivia.

Olivia stopped beside the next window saying a silent prayer before she looked in. She saw Fin and Lake both tied up on twin beds. She reached down with one arm pulling on the window. Shit, it would not budge. She tried again. Damn.

Elliot had caught up with her. "It won't open?"

"No, it is jammed." Olivia whispered back at him. "I need both hands."

"Okay," Elliot said. "Get in front of the window, Liv."

Olivia nodded stepping in front of the window. She felt Elliot step behind her. Elliot grabbed a hold of the middle of the awning with one hand balancing his body weight as his other arm wrapped tight around Olivia's waist. His forearm pressed snuggly against her lower abdomen. Olivia shivered as she felt his breath hot against her ear.

"I got you," Elliot whispered.

Olivia felt Elliot's lips graze her hair; the touch was so light she wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't imagined it. She slowly let her grip off the awning, moving to the window placing both hands she tugged hard trying to ignore the fact that Elliot's body was the only thing standing between her and fall two stories into dirt. She tugged again and felt a sense of relief wash over body as the window slowly creaked upward. Olivia kept her hands on the top of the window as swung her body inside the room.

Elliot slipped in behind her. He immediately went to Lake to work on untying his binds as Olivia undid Fin's.

"Thank god," Fin whispered as soon as Olivia freed his mouth from the gag. "You guys are a sight for sore eyes."

"Where's Casey?" Chester asked working on one leg as Elliot undid the second one.

"She's fine," Olivia reassured him. "She is waiting for us. We just need Jeffries and we can get out of hear."

Fin shook his head. "Liv,"

"Do you know where she is?" Olivia said looking back and forth between Fin and Lake.

"I am so sorry, Olivia." Fin whispered.

Olivia stood up shaking her head. "Where is she,Fin? Lake?"

Chester's head dropped in shame and tears coursed down his cheeks. "We couldn't do anything. We tried, Liv. I am so sorry."

"Where is she?" Olivia demanded.

"You don't want to that, Benson." Fin assured her.

Olivia ran to the closet opening it and finding nothing. "Where?"

Chester pointed at the dresser.

"Oh God!" Olivia said. Her fingers trembled as she reached for the lower drawer. She slowly opened it to find Jeffries, bloodied and naked body. She was dead. Olivia turned away from the dresser, bending over she threw up.

Elliot ran over catching her as fell to her knees.

"This is my fault, my fault." Olivia cried over and over again.

"Shhh," Elliot whispered gathering her into his arms cradling her. "It is not your fault, Olivia. I promise it is not your fault."

Olivia sobbed into Elliot's shoulder her arm clutching at his upper bicep holding on for dear life.

Fin looked away ashamed. If it was anyone's fault, it was theirs. They should have fought harder not watched Jeffries repeatedly assaulted than strangled. Guilt seeped into Fin's bones settling deep inside, it was a feeling Fin feared would never leave.

Olivia angrily brushed her tears away, detangling herself from Elliot. "I am okay, let's go."

Elliot touched her shoulder gently. "Liv…"

Olivia looked back at Elliot, a flash of sadness marring her pretty features; it was gone as quick as it appeared only for Elliot to see. "I'm okay."

Lake and Fin followed Olivia and Elliot to the window. Munch waved at them as he moved out the window onto the ledge heading for the drainpipe.

"We're gonna climb a down a drainpipe?" Fin asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we are." Chester said looking down at Casey waving from wooded edge. Chester made his way to the window sill. "I am."

Olivia and Elliot watched as Chester made his way down the drainpipe. Olivia crawled out next followed by Elliot. Elliot looked back at Fin. "Are you coming?"

Fin looked back at the empty room at Jeffries body in the bottom drawer of a dresser, her hand hanging limply out. "Fuck," Fin said throwing his leg over the window.

Fin was mid-way down of the drain when they were noticed. He heard the shouts of the men followed by rapid gunfire. He jumped the last couple of feet landing beside Elliot who grabbed his arm pulling him to the side.

Elliot aimed his own rifle and returned fire.

Olivia cursed from the tree line as the fire fight ensued. She watched as Elliot let loose with return fire. She looked back at Casey, Munch, and Chester. "Run, now!"

"Olivia," Casey said her lip trembling.

"Go, now!" Olivia yelled.

Chester grabbed Casey dragging her deep into the forest. Munch looked at Olivia. "I am not leaving without my partner, either."

Elliot made eye contact with Fin. He nodded and mouthed three. Elliot stood forward again letting the rifle run the clip out and on three they ran for the trees. Olivia unloaded Elliot's glock covering Fin and Elliot. Elliot dropped the clip from the rifle tossing it empty into the bushes. Olivia did the same with his now empty glock. They exchanged a look as they heard voices coming.

"They can't follow all of us at the same time," Fin said grabbing his sore shoulder he took off running to the right with Munch behind him.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand taking off running to the left. They skidded down an embankment running through a stream of water as they headed deep into the forest.

Olivia could feel the trees smacking against her as she and Elliot maneuvered through the woods. She could hear the voices and foot steps behind her uncertain of their closeness. She could see light ahead as she and Elliot reached a clearing. She looked around and then down to the river flowing below them fast and hard, frothy waves filling the length of it. "Elliot…"

Elliot tightened his hand on Olivia's.

Olivia looked back to find four men standing in front of them. Elliot stood in front of her.

"And they say chivalry is dead, boys. Look at that," One of the men joked.

"Good we kill him first then fuck her ass," A big burly guy stepped forward licking his lips in Olivia's direction.

Elliot swallowed hard. "Trust me," he whispered low enough for Olivia to hear.

"Always," Olivia whispered clutching his fingers back as the men advanced and she heard the click of the safety removed.

"Don't let go of me," Elliot grabbed her as he jumped off the edge of cliff.

Rapid gunfire followed their free fall into the air as they descended into the rough rapids below.

A/N: Hope it wasn't too long a chapter. Let me know if you would like more.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU and all its characters. I only own this story idea.

Happy Trails….

Chapter 7

The water enveloped them as they sunk into its depths past the foam and frothy surface. For, Olivia it was all in slow motion as she felt Elliot grab her, her feet rising off the ground as he twisted plunging them both off the cliff. She could fear the rapid fire of guns as they fell together, then the plunge into the icy water. Olivia eyes opened as their bodies stopped their rapid descent, dark water surrounded her. She panicked seeing no light just darkness not even the light of the surface. Her eyes searched the murky depths looking for his. His arms were still around her, Olivia body relaxed when her eyes finally made contact with his blue ones.

Elliot locked eyes with her reading her panic and fear. He gave her a look of reassurance as he began kicking for the surface, his lungs like hers felt like they might explode.

Olivia kicked with all her might right alongside Elliot, her panic lifting when she saw light shimmering from the surface beckoning. They both kicked harder using their arms to propel themselves faster while still holding hands with their other arms.

Elliot broke first gasping for air feeling the water pulling and pushing his body along for the ride. He gasped tilting his head back and floating with the river.

Olivia's head broke the surface as she gasped for breath; a ripple of white water smacked her in the face sending water into her mouth and into her nose. Olivia coughed fighting the burning sensation in her nose and throat as she fought the ongoing onslaught of water.

"Olivia," Elliot said. "Stop fighting, it just lay back and float."

Lay back and float, Olivia blinked the water from her eyes, was her partner crazy. She was getting pummeled as she tried to swim. Finally, exasperated and water logged, Olivia lay back floating with the current.

Elliot watched the shoreline as the water took them faster and faster. His only consolation as he looked for something to stop their journey down the river was that at this pace the river would have them separated by those men in no time.

Olivia felt like she was on one of those crazy amusement rides at Cooney Island as the water seemed to pick up its pace carrying them along with absolutely no effort, nothing to ground themselves to. Olivia's hand tightened around Elliot's, her heart still racing.

Elliot noticed the river narrowing as they passed through a wooded area. He realized something else rather fast, the sound building behind them into a crescendo. "Fuck," Elliot said twisting his body around as the water carried them around a bend. "Hold on!" He screamed.

Olivia turned but it was too late to stop it as they cascaded along with water over the falls. Olivia screamed.

Elliot popped up out of the water able to stand in the calmer water at the base of the falls. "Olivia!" Elliot screamed his voice full of panic. "Liv!"

Olivia came up just inches from the waterfall base. She stumbled to stand, her legs weak beyond belief.

Elliot sloshed through the water, stumbling in his haste to get to her. He reached her side in mere seconds even though it felt like minutes. He pulled her away from the wave of water crashing down inches from their head. He smoothed her soaked hair back from her forehead. "You're okay," he whispered over and over placing a small kiss to the tiny scar barely visible on her forehead.

"I wanna go home," Olivia whimpered standing their shivering and trembling. Elliot's water soaked sweatshirt clung to her small frame. Olivia's chin trembled.

Elliot groaned pulling her into his arms. "I know, I know."

Olivia reached up grabbing a hold of his arms for dear life. "I can't even swim that well, El."

"Yeah?" Elliot pulled back looking at her.

"Yeah," Olivia repeated emphatically.

"You did great," Elliot said smiling at her.

"Can we please get out of the water?" Olivia asked letting her forehead fall forward against his.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "That sounds like a great idea."

Olivia and Elliot stumbled onto the grass together both more than a little exhausted. Olivia had to keep one hand on Elliot's sweat to keep them up as they were completely drenched.

Elliot grinned at the sight of her holding them as she tried to keep them up.

"It is not funny, El," Olivia said struggling with the pants.

"I am sorry," Elliot said trying to fight back his smile.

"Stop it or I am going to leave your ass alone in these woods," Olivia threatened marching ahead of him into the trees. "I am tired, hungry, sleepy, and beyond grouchy." Olivia pushed through the thick greenery ahead of Elliot.

"Liv, I am sorry," Elliot placated trying to catch up with her.

Olivia felt a particularly thorny bush smack the side of her head and she cursed. She was completely exhausted and on the verge of a full on hysterical tear filled breakdown. Suck it up, Benson, she told herself. You are a cop. NYPD. You can handle this. Olivia was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and she stumbled over a sharp rock. She cried out stepping to the side only to realize the side was muddy and wet. Olivia struggled to catch herself to no avail as she tumbled down the steep muddy embankment.

Elliot heard Olivia's cry and then panicked scream, he raced to catch up with her. He pushed through the bush, shouting her name. He came to the embankment, looking down he found her sitting at the bottom covered in mud and grass. Elliot scurried down the side with the least mud, arriving at her side. "Liv! God, are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Elliot asked stepping over to crouch down next to her.

Olivia sat there, unmoving. She was stunned to say the least to be sitting in the mud and muck that she could now feel everywhere on her body. Her foot throbbed, her head ached, and her ass which she had landed on felt like a son of a bitch. "I'm fine," she whispered struggling to stand up.

Elliot shook his head reaching under her shoulders with one hand and her knees with the other, he lifted her up into his arms.

"El, you are going to get all muddy!" Olivia chastised.

"I have been a little muddy before, I'll survive," Elliot said softly.

"I am too heavy for you to carry," Olivia said struggling a little in his arms.

"You're light as a feather, Liv." Elliot replied as he gave her a look that said clearly this argument was over.

Olivia wanted desperately to lay her head down on Elliot's inviting chest but she couldn't. Instead, she watched the woods that they walked through looking for anything out of the ordinary, listening for any sound that did not belong. She watched as the sun descended down for the evening, blanketing the forest in a warm peachy glow. It would have been beautiful had they not been in the situation they were in. Olivia tensed as Elliot came to a dead halt. "What's wrong?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing. Look at that over there."

Olivia followed his direction and had to blink twice to notice it. It was a small cabin nestled into the forest landscape almost invisible. It looked like it was boarded up.

Elliot carefully carried Olivia over to it, setting her feet first down on the stairs. He walked along the porch his hands trailed along the boarded door and windows.

"Can we get in?" Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded. "I think so; this board on the door is loose." Elliot pried at the wooden board which creaked before giving away under the strength of his hands. Elliot opened the door motioning for Olivia to enter after he glanced around the small cabin. It looked to be two rooms at the most. Elliot followed her inside shutting the door behind them letting the board stay in place.

Olivia looked around the dark cabin. There was a small bathroom to the right. A bed in the middle of the room and what looked to be a small kitchen area. She watched as Elliot began to scour the cabinets. She walked over to the one closed door opening it find a closet stocked full of blankets, candles, and some old boxes. "El…" Olivia said.

Elliot looked over at Olivia who was now waving a candle in his direction. He smiled and picked up the book of matches in his hands.

Olivia began pulling candles out of the closet, filling her arms. She hated the dark, fiercely.

Elliot took them from her and began lighting them one by one. He filled the room with them knowing how the dark made her uncomfortable. He eyed the bathtub in the small bathroom. It was old fashioned tub, big and white with a curtain around it for you to stand and shower. "You want to see if that works?" Elliot asked gesturing toward the white porcelain fixture, figuring his partner would relish the idea of a shower or bath.

Olivia looked over at the bathroom. "Think it still works?"

"Maybe, if they are not on a well," Elliot replied walking to the bathroom. He turned on the water and was surprised when it spurted forth filling the tub. "It looks pretty clean, Liv."

Olivia walked over to him standing in front of the tub. She bit her lower lip. "I would really like a shower."

Elliot smiled at her squeezing her shoulder. "I'll be in the next room. You can wrap up in that bed blanket and we can wash your stuff."

"Thank you, El." Olivia whispered as he closed the door between them. Olivia didn't know what it was but the minute the door closed between them she felt a rush of panic. She tried to calm herself taking off the sweatshirt and sweatpants methodically before stepping into the tub. She pulled the shower curtain around herself and turned on the spray. You are okay, she thought. You can do this, quick shower and then you can be back with Elliot. Olivia started to tremble and shake as the enormity of the events of the last couple of days hit her. She tried to hold back the sobs that wrenched forward. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to stop the tidal wave of emotions engulfing her.

Elliot heard her crying, then her sobbing. He ran to the bathroom door, opening it stopping short at pulling back the curtain. "Olivia, are you okay?"

"No…" Olivia sobbed.

Elliot yanked back the curtain forcing his eyes to stay level with hers.

"I can't shower," Olivia whispered her eyes puffy and red. "I don't want to be alone."

Elliot didn't even think about what he did next as he reached behind his neck pulling his shirt off. He toed off his shoes, stripped off his pants, and his boxers. All the while, he kept his eyes level with hers. He stepped into the tub pulling the curtain around them. "You're not alone, Olivia."

Olivia could feel the water pelting her back, the cool porcelain tub beneath her feet but the only thing she was focused on was the love and understanding radiating out of Elliot's eyes. She stepped forward sliding her arms around his neck, holding his naked body against hers. "Thank you,"

Elliot's hands rested on Olivia's bare back. He could feel her pressed against him from head to toe. Her head nestled into the crook of his shoulder, her full soft breast pressed against his chest, her warm abdomen, and her legs from thigh downward. Elliot instinctively placed his hand lower on her back just above the curve of her bottom pressing her forward, there. He groaned inwardly as he felt her bare core against him. He couldn't resist it, couldn't help himself. He kissed the back of her head softly.

Olivia snuggled tighter into Elliot's embrace. She felt him harden against her and she felt him go to pull away. "Stay, please, El," she whispered.

Elliot closed his eyes vowing he would not take advantage of this situation of her. He slowly pulled back. "I am not leaving. How about we get you washed up."

Olivia felt Elliot turn her under the spray. His hands moved up and down her arms washing off the dirt and mud. Olivia watched it swirl and disappear down the drain at her feet. He ran his hands through her hair, detangling the leaves from it while Olivia leaned back against him. She shocked herself by not feeling any alarm or fear when he brushed up behind her his erection involuntarily rubbing against her bottom or lower back. No instead, Olivia would lean into his touch and for a second his hand would tighten on her wet hip and she would feel him rub against her eagerly before he stepped back.

Elliot kneeled down turning off the shower and letting the tub fill. "How about you soak for a little bit?"

Olivia nodded sinking to her knees with Elliot into the tub. Elliot sat back against the opposite end of the faucet trying not to let his eyes wander to Olivia kneeling naked in front of him. His eyes flitted downward and this time he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth. Olivia was kneeling in front of him, water running in rivulets down her very naked body. Her breasts looked unbelievably soft as their fullness beckoned him; his hands literally ached to touch them. Her nipples were hard already budded into their full rosy pink peaks. His gaze drifted downward his eyes traveling the path of the water rivulets as they made their way between and across her breasts down the lovely tautness of her abdomen, and over the bare soft mound that was her sex. "_Liv…_" Elliot croaked out.

Olivia moved toward him, crawling over to him, and slipping into his arms. She pressed tightly to him wrapping her arms around his neck savoring the warmth of his body.

She is going to kill me, Elliot thought. Elliot could not handle this, warm, wet, naked Olivia Benson on his lap pressed intimately against him. He could feel everything, not mention her sex pressed right against his groin. With her leg just laying over his like it was, he knew she was parted just enough that if he shifted just a little left he would be inside her. Inside her, the words reverberated around his head. He wanted it more than air. "_Liv…I need…I can't do this_," Elliot finally pleaded.

Olivia pulled back looking at him. taking in the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the flush of color all over his face. "El?"

"Liv, I am going to be inside you in a couple of seconds if we stay like this. _I want you so bad, I can't be this close and not inside you_." Elliot dropped his head forward.

"_Then take me_," Olivia whispered the words her hands softly cupping his face and raising him to her eye level.

Elliot looked at her eyes so clear and focused. "You have to be sure, Olivia. I want you so much."

Olivia smiled at him. "I am sure."

"Not in a tub," Elliot said scrambling up onto his knees. "I want to make love to you in a bed our first time together, not in a tub."

Olivia shivered as Elliot scooped her up and with shaky arms carried her into the bedroom. Olivia took in the now dim cabin room, the candles placed throughout gave it an almost ethereal other worldly glow as Elliot deposited her on the bed.

"_Do you know how many times, I fantasied about this about you_?" Elliot asked huskily as he kneeled over her naked, wet body.

Olivia trembled as their eyes locked onto one another. "_I dreamed about you, too_." Olivia said the admission she had tried for years to hide slipping forth so easily now.

Elliot cradled her face. His fingers trailed across her forehead gently running down the slope of her nose which he kissed.

Olivia closed her eyes as his thumb trailed over her eyelashes.

"_You are the most beautiful thing, I have ever seen, Olivia Benson_." Elliot whispered reverently.

Olivia felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"You know," Elliot swiped at the tear. "I thought that the moment that I met you. I was a little awestruck and more than a little enamored."

"I was a little scared," Olivia said laughing softly.

Elliot smiled down at her. "Of me?"

"Cragen said you pretty much, couldn't keep a partner," Olivia admitted reaching her fingertips up running them along the scruffy line of his jawline. "I was way intimidated,"

Elliot laughed softly. Elliot let his thumb run along her lower lip gently separating it from her upper lip.

Olivia trembled softly feeling Elliot's calloused finger against her mouth. She felt him move it slowly down her chin to her neck. He was so close their breath mingled. He leaned in and Olivia felt the first graze of his mouth against hers. His lips stunned her with their warmth and pliancy. They moved against hers so gently and softly leaving her shaking with desire.

Elliot could not even begin to describe what it felt like to be holding Olivia, touching Olivia, and kissing Olivia. Her mouth felt like silk against his lips. He gently separated her lips more feeling her breath escaping into his mouth as he glided his tongue into her mouth. Elliot grunted loudly as her tongue moved languidly against him making his whole body tense and tighten, his balls drawn up so tight he thought he might implode.

Olivia moaned into his mouth. Olivia could feel the full weight of Elliot hovering above her. His body lowering and grazing hers every couple of seconds as he balanced himself on his elbows, Olivia writhed upward with each graze. "Elliot," she whispered breathlessly against his mouth her voice filled with amazement, her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure he could hear its steady thump.

Elliot nuzzled his nose against hers. He dipped his mouth to hers again kissing her deeply before pulling back. He kissed her chin then just below it at her neck moving his mouth lower.

Olivia felt goose bumps rise across her skin as Elliot's mouth made a slow descent. He placed a wet suctioning kiss to the side of her neck that made Olivia's pulse pound harder. She slid her hands up the muscular line of his arms on either side of her tracing the curve of his biceps up to his shoulder. She whimpered when she felt his mouth open against her collarbone.

Elliot trailed his tongue across the delicate line of her collarbone before moving lower kissing the tops of her breasts. He opened his eyes watching her breast rise and fall. He flicked his tongue across her peaked nipple. He leaned to the side slipping his thigh between her legs as he leaned on one arm his other hand now free. He slid his hand slowly up her ribcage to squeeze her breast. His thumb grazed the now wet nipple. He kneaded and massaged her breast cupping it as he lowered his mouth back to the nipple. Elliot sucked at her nipple eagerly, hungrily.

Olivia moaned her hands sliding up to the back of his head keeping his mouth in place. Her legs opened of their own volition and she began to grind against the thigh nestled between her legs.

Elliot let go of breast his hand moving down to grasp her ass and rocking her on his thigh. He lifted his head looking at her as he rubbed his thigh eagerly against her sex. He could feel her wet soft skin moving against his thigh and it drove him wild.

"_Elliot, please_," Olivia whispered. Her hands slid down to his back as she moved to pull him over top her. "_Take me, make love to me, I want you inside me_."

Elliot moved on top of her his body nestling between her legs. He pressed forward letting out an almost feral sounding growth. "_I want you. So much. I want to be inside you_."

Olivia felt Elliot's hand wedge between them, she supposed to check to see if she was ready. She caught his hand. "El, I'm fine."

Elliot's eyes were clouded with lust and he could barely contain his desire to bury himself in her. "You're sure?" he panted.

Olivia nodded raising her legs on either side of his body. She slid her hands up and down his back.

Elliot repositioned himself and let out a groan as his penis slid between the outer lips of her labia. She was incredibly warm and soft. Elliot flexed his hips moving forward through her wetness.

Olivia moaned feeling slide against her. Her eyes widened as she felt the broad tip of his penis pushing into her. She gripped at his back a little shocked because she hadn't looked and he felt so big. As the head slipped in, she gasped.

Elliot cried out his face contorting in pleasure as he entered her body. He wasn't prepared for the incredible tightness the way her body encased his cock like a tight creamy glove. God, it felt fucking indescribable inside her.

Olivia felt the stretch as Elliot worked inside her but it wasn't enough to make her want to stop. The tightness created an immense amount of friction. That coupled with the feel of skin on skin was making Olivia wetter.

"_Oh God! Oh you feel so good inside, Liv. So tight. Oh God, it feels sooo fucking good inside you!" _Elliot cooed as he seated himself fully inside her.

Then they began to move together in a rhythm that their bodies seemed to already know. Elliot thrust deep, hard, and fast. Sweat dripped off his shoulders, forehead, and body. The room was filled with pants, groans, and cries of pleasure as they grinded together. Elliot pelvis slammed into her with such ferocity that Elliot feared he was going to break her but he couldn't stop. "_Oh God! Olivia! That's it! Oh God! Baby, yesss!"_

Olivia was keening. Her cries were rising higher and higher. The friction inside her, the rubbing felt so good she just wanted more, harder, faster, more pressure. Her fingers dug into Elliot's ass as her thighs clung to him. "_El! El! El!"_

Elliot growled as he slid his arms underneath her thighs spreading her apart catching her legs in his elbows. His hands slid up further between her back and the sweat soaked sheets as he grabbed her shoulder with one hand and the bed frame with the other. He thrust deep.

"_Oh my God! El! El…,_" Olivia moaned, it felt so good him moving inside her bare nothing between them. Of fuck, Olivia's muddled brain registered. Nothing between them. "_Elliot, we're not using anything,_" she whispered frantically.

Elliot looked down at her. "_What_?"

"_Condom,_" Olivia whispered.

Elliot grunted. "_I'll pull out, I can do it,_"

Olivia nodded. "_Okay,_" she whispered breathlessly.

Elliot's eyes locked on hers as he began to thrust really deep pushing her legs apart further with the full weight of his body.

Olivia was on the cusp of explosion. "_El, I am going to cum, I can't…,_" Olivia moaned.

Elliot groaned. "_Oh God_," Elliot felt the tell- tale tremble of her legs. "_Olivia, I am going to cum…baby let me cum inside you_,"

"_Please, Olivia! God, I want to cum inside you so deep. Please, Please, Please!_" Elliot pleaded.

"_Yes, yes, come inside me_," Olivia said as her body uncoiled inside as she screamed in pleasure as Elliot thrust spilling inside her over and over. She could feel a man's fluids filling her for the first time in her life consequences be damned.

"_Olivia!_" Her name roared from his throat as he spilled inside her gladly marking her, making her his, his forever. Elliot's hand slammed into the headboard gripping it as he rode out the most intense orgasm of his life, he didn't even hear the bed come unhinged falling to the floor.

A/N: Much more adventure, romance, suspense, and surprise ahead! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your reviews inspired this long chapter I hope you enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU and all its characters. I only own this story idea.

Happy Trails….

Chapter 8

"El," Olivia whispered his name. Her hand slid up his back, lightly stroking the sweat covered skin. He had dropped his full weight onto her body; she could feel his breath coming in hot pants against her neck where he had nuzzled his head. His hand on the left had slipped from the headboard as his fingers interlaced with hers. Her whole body was humming with vibrations even her clit.

"Mmmmm," Elliot mumbled into her neck not moving.

"I think we broke the bed," Olivia said softly.

Elliot groaned lifting his head slightly but being careful not to move his body not to shift from inside her. He looked down at her. Her eyes were unbelievably bright, soft, and unguarded. A smile spread across his face. "Hey," he said rubbing his nose against hers.

Olivia tried to fight back her smile but she couldn't. "Hey yourself," she whispered back lifting up to capture his mouth with hers.

Elliot groaned pushing his tongue inside her mouth as they kissed over and over, slow and sweet. He lifted his head breaking their kiss only when air was necessity. He smiled down at her.

"What are you grinning about, Stabler?" Olivia teased knowing she had the exact same dumb founded blissed out smile on her face. She felt his fingers squeeze hers lightly.

Elliot's grin only grew wider.

Olivia laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Elliot said laughing with her.

"I don't know," Olivia said to continue to laugh. "I'm happy,"

"Me, too," Elliot dropped his head back to her neck. He nipped at the soft skin just below her ear which brought a halt to Olivia's laughter. He sucked her skin into his mouth, groaning at her softness, the texture of her skin.

Olivia moaned as she felt Elliot shift inside her. Her hands tightened on his back as she felt him begin to thrust inside her again. "_Oh god_," Olivia moaned.

Elliot sucked at her neck harder knowing he was marking her. Fuck, he wanted to mark her everywhere. She was his. His. Elliot felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness and possession as he moved inside her. He lifted his head searching out the warmth of her mouth placing kisses all over neck and chin. "_Olivia_," he moaned her name. "_Mine, baby. You're mine_."

Olivia shivered hearing Elliot's words over and over again in her head. He captured her mouth and began moving so hard that Olivia couldn't even think. She was going to cum again before he even got started good. "_Oh yes, El_," she whimpered.

Elliot raised himself up on his arms thrusting himself deep over and over. "_Mine_," he growled possessively. "_Say it, Olivia_," Elliot used his strength to flip them over.

Olivia sat up on top of Elliot placing her palms on his tight abdomen. She grinded down on him over and over as she rode him hard. Olivia moaned her thighs tightening around his legs. "_Yours_!" she cried out as her body pulsated in wave after wave of escalating pleasure.

Elliot sat up his fingers digging into her ass as they rocked together, her on his lap, his forehead pressed against hers. He watched her face contort, her eye widen, and her mouth part softly. Fuck, looking down Elliot watched as her hips worked rapidly rolling against him, it felt so good. "_Fuck, Liv_, _that's it…ride my cock, baby_," Elliot growled out. Elliot flipped them again so she was on her back as his thrusting became more and more frenzied. Elliot thrust forward moving through her tightness. "_Yes! Yes! Baby! Oh God! Jesus, so tight! It feels so good on my cock! I am going to cum, Liv! Inside you! God, Olivia_!"

Olivia moaned feeling him filling her again. She could feel their fluids inside her, dripping outside her, down her, between her legs. She looked up at him watching as his eyes closed, his mouth dropped open, and his face contorted over her. Watching Elliot Stabler come was a beautiful thing not to mention feeling him coming inside her which was mind blowing. Olivia closed her eyes as she came to the realization that she was now completely wrecked for sex with another man after being with him.

The next time, Olivia opened her eyes she could see the morning sun streaming through the cracks in the cabin boards, hundreds of silvers of light filled the cabin bouncing off their naked skin. Olivia shifted slightly feeling the burn in her thigh and the ache between her legs. She wasn't used to falling asleep with a man, any man. She certainly wasn't used to falling asleep with a man still inside her. And Elliot was still very much inside her. Her eyes blinked trying to shake the sleepiness away. God, she was really sore. She gathered that had a lot to do with the three very enthusiastic love making sessions they had last night. Elliot had woken her in the middle of the nights kissing her, rubbing her clit, and moving inside her. She looked to her left at their hands still intertwined together and shivered.

"Cold?" Elliot whispered his breath warm in her ear.

Olivia shook her head.

Elliot lifted his head looking around for the bed comforter that had somehow ended up several feet from them.

"I'm not cold," Olivia said smiling watching him eye the comforter reluctant to move. "You're keeping me warm."

"_Yeah_," Elliot whispered huskily.

"_Oh yeah_," Olivia smiled. Despite her achy thighs and sore sex, she pulled Elliot's head down to capture his lips. Her legs automatically wrapped around his torso as her hand glided to ass. She felt his muscles of his ass bunch and flex under her hands as he began to once again move inside her.

They were so enthralled in one another they didn't even hear the door give once again as someone pushed inside.

"Oh My God!" Fin yelled turning around quickly trying to erase the image that was now burned into his head of Stabler's naked ass on top of Olivia. He considered Olivia like a sister. He did not want to see his sister with her legs wrapped around a naked Elliot Stabler. He closed his eyes groaning as the image kept floating in front of his eyes, Elliot naked on top of Olivia moving inside her. Shit.

Munch smirked. "I knew it!"

"What the fuck!" Elliot yelled not moving off of Olivia, no way was he letting them get even a cursory glance at her.

Olivia could feel her face burn with color.

Elliot turned his head toward Fin and Munch. "Turn around!" Elliot ordered them cursing under his breath. "If either of you look, I swear I will kill you!"

Munch snickered.

"Put your hands over your eyes," Elliot demanded.

"You gotta be kidding me, Stabler," Munch said.

"Do it!" Elliot yelled.

Elliot lifted himself off of Olivia slowly and carefully. He tried to hold back his groan of reluctance as he withdrew from the warm cocoon of her body.

Fin put his hand to his ears when he heard Elliot groan.

Munch started laughing even harder.

Olivia bit her lip wincing as Elliot withdrew.

"Are you okay?" Elliot whispered concern lacing his voice.

"Just a little sore," Olivia whispered as she sat up.

Elliot reached for the comforter bundling her up to chin in it. Before pulling her back into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "You can turn around, now."

Fin sighed with relief seeing Elliot had covered himself and Olivia.

Munch grinned taking in Olivia's flushed face and the way Elliot had wrapped her like an Eskimo without an inch of skin showing.

A/N: Short chapter but next one will be longer. A lot of stuff adventure ahead! And some more smut!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU. I only own this story idea.

Happy Trails…

Chapter 9

"How did you guys get here?" Elliot asked Munch and Fin.  
>Munch smiled in his usual sarcastic manner. "Oh we took a turn about a mile back there at the corner of bumfuck and nowhere."<br>Fin gave him a look. "Actually, we doubled back and crossed this river,"  
>Olivia nodded. "Yeah, we're very well acquainted with that river," she said casting a backward glance at Elliot.<br>"Did you guys see which direction that Lake and Casey went?" Elliot asked.  
>They both shook their head. Munch looked over at Elliot. "We haven't seen Novak or Lake but there is something that I would like to show you,"<p>

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," Munch answered walking toward the door.

"I'll be right back," Elliot said kissing Olivia lightly on the lips as he slipped out from behind her. He hastily grabbed his boxers and jeans pulling them on underneath the blanket. Elliot walked over to Munch shooting Olivia a reassuring look before he left.

Olivia looked over at Fin who smiled at her walking over. Olivia smiled back at him as he sat on the bed on the floor beside her.

"Are you okay?" Fin asked softly.

Olivia nodded. She leaned her head over onto Fin's shoulder. "Fin, did she suffer?" She asked the question her voice tremulous.

Fin closed his eyes in remembrance. "You don't want to know, not really Liv."

"She was my friend. I am the reason she was even in this place. She was a really good person, Fin." Olivia whispered a lone tear making its way down her cheek.

Fin nudged her head from his shoulder. "Listen, Liv sometimes bad things happen and there is nothing any of us can do. Munch used to talk about Jeffries all the time when I first started. He really liked that girl in not just in the sense that he thought she was hot which he did," Fin smirked. "But he admired her as well. He said she was non-compromising."

"Non-compromising," Olivia shook her head a smile crossing her face. "Yeah, that was Jeffries. She was the only one who pissed Cragen off as much as Elliot and I did.

"Wow that much," Fin grinned at her laughing as she swatted him.

Olivia's expression grew somber. "When we get home, we are going to get those asses arrested, and we are coming back for her."

"Deal," Fin said shaking her hand. "Liv?"

"Yes," Olivia said wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"So," Fin gestured to the bed. "What is up with you and Stabler?"

Olivia drew her upper lip between her teeth as she pondered the answer to Fin's question. Just what was her relationship with Elliot, now?

Outside, Elliot followed Munch a little way into the woods up to a clearing. He looked down at the tops of the trees that crisscrossed the mountainside. His eyes followed where Munch pointed at what looked like a road. "Is that what I think it is?"

Munch raised a slightly graying eyebrow. "I think it might be and it is not too far away, either,"

Elliot narrowed his eyes shading his vision with his hand. "I think so too. It is all downhill pretty steep too."

Munch nodded. "It won't be easy but we have to get out of here. We may have to come back for Lake and Novak."

Elliot nodded.

"I don't think we have any other options," Munch said dryly.

"Munch," Elliot started.

"Yeah," Munch replied looking over his colleague, the colleague who had been at SVU as long as he had.

"I am really sorry about, Jeffries," Elliot said.

Munch nodded a clouded expression in his eyes. "She was a great partner," he whispered. "A great friend, she didn't deserve this,"

Elliot placed his hand on Munch's shoulder squeezing lightly. "No, she certainly didn't."

Munch looked over at Elliot, they exchanged a look without talking but it spoke volumes. They stood there on the cusp of the mountain, on the cusp of getting away, and they paused to remember a partner, a friend.

Munch and Elliot made their way back to the cabin slipping through the boards and entering through the door. Elliot walked over to the bed sitting on the other side of Olivia. "We may have a way out," Elliot said rubbing his face.

Olivia who had been contemplating her answer to Fin's question turned to Elliot. "What's the catch?"

"Rugged terrain, all downhill, and this is just hoping that what we see is a road," Elliot answered truthfully.

Olivia stood up and walked over to the closet that she had opened last night. "Okay, let's go." Olivia said determinedly as she pulled a pair of discarded boots from the closet floor. "I am going to change,"

"Should we leave now?" Fin said. "We have already lost the morning hours,"

"I think we have to leave now." Munch said honestly.

"I agree," Elliot said as he stood up. "I don't know how far ahead of those men we got. They have a pretty big incentive to find us and make sure we don't talk,"

Olivia shivered involuntarily at his words but she knew he was right. They needed to make and keep as much distance between those men and themselves. "What about Casey and Chester?"

"There is nothing we can do. We have no idea where they are," Munch said.

Olivia hated this, every part of it. The thought of Casey and Chester lost and alone in the woods broke her heart. The thought of forging ahead without them, killed her. Nevertheless, she knew this was something they had to do. There was no alternative.

The three of them waited while Olivia changed quickly in the bathroom and walked out to join them. They stepped out into the bright sunshine so similar to the day their trip had started. They stood at the cusp of the thicker forest that lay in front of them hesitating for a couple of minutes before starting down the mountain, no trail, no path.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I know I promised longer but it has been a long and exhausting week. This is a bit of a filler chapter sets tone for next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Law & Order SVU belongs to NBC and Dick Wolf. This story idea and any new characters I create are mine.

Happy Trails…

Chapter 10

This terrain was much different from the woods and trails before. It was rockier, steeper, and the brush was denser. Elliot let the way with Olivia close behind trailed by Munch and Fin. Olivia's feet slid a little, a combination of the still damp ground and the ill fitted boots that she was wearing, causing her to slow every couple of feet. Munch was keeping up surprisingly well. Fin was right behind struggling a little his arm still stinging from the grazing shot he took back at the lake. Olivia could hear Munch's heavy breathing behind her as she struggled to keep pace with Elliot. She let out a small gasp as particularly sharp, thorny branch snapped back and smacked against her leg.

"Liv?" Elliot stopped turning around at the sound.

"It's fine, I am fine," Olivia said quickly.

Elliot back tracked stopping to give her a through once over looking for contradictory evidence and finding blood seeping through his sweats from where the thorny brush had cut through the fabric and scraped her thigh. Elliot knelt down in front of her pushing apart the material ripping it further open so he could examine the cut.

"It is fine," Olivia repeated, sighing. "Really, Elliot, we are going to lose day light here."

Munch almost fell into Olivia as he caught up to them, breathing heavily. "Oh good, we're taking a break," Munch stated as he sat himself down on a rock.

"We are not taking a break," Olivia said wincing when she felt Elliot's fingers run along the cut.

"It is not too deep though I am sure it stings like a bitch," Elliot said as he stood up. "We'll keep an eye out for a place where we can wash it out, okay?"

Fin caught up with them. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Olivia assured him.

"Liv cut her leg," Elliot said.

"Are you okay?" Fin asked concerned seeing the rip in her pants.

"It's small. I am fine," Olivia repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

Elliot sighed looking over at Olivia. "I get to worry about you, okay. Scrapes, cuts, all of it, I get to worry."  
>Olivia blushed at Elliot's declaration. "Okay," she said quietly.<br>Fin smirked watching the exchange.  
>"Okay," Elliot nodded in agreement leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her mouth. His lingered against hers savoring the sweet softness.<br>Olivia could feel the heat flood her face again as Munch gave a low whistle.  
>Elliot pulled back slowly giving Munch a less than friendly gesture.<br>Fin chuckled.  
>"I am so hurt," Munch feigned an expression of sadness placing his hand over his chest.<br>"You're so obnoxious," Elliot said dryly.  
>Fin gave Elliot a high five.<br>Olivia rolled her eyes at them. "Okay, I think we have wasted enough time here," Olivia said as she stepped up taking the lead.  
>Elliot shook his head jogging to catch up with her.<br>"What we didn't even get any tongue action," Munch joked with Fin nudging his uninjured arm.  
>"Shut up, Munch!" Olivia and Elliot yelled in unison without looking back.<br>An hour later, Olivia was still leading the group with Elliot just behind her when she saw it. The road was a mere 800 feet in front of them. Olivia grinned and turned to point it out to Elliot.  
>"So close yet so far away," The man from the lake said as cocked his gun against Elliot's head. "What are you going to do?"<br>Two more men emerged from the woods holding Munch and Fin.  
>Olivia swallowed hard. "What does it matter, you can't let us go anyway."<br>"Smart girl," he smirked. "Smarter than the other two, aren't you?"  
>Olivia glared at him.<br>He smiled at her before nodding.  
>Olivia had only a minute to process that he was nodding not at her but someone behind her. She screamed as a man grabbed her from behind, one arm clamped around her arms and the other clamped around her waist as he lifted her several feet off the ground. Olivia continued to scream and kick as her legs remained unrestrained.<br>"Don't touch her! I will fucking kill you!" Elliot yelled struggling against the man's grip on his arm blatantly ignoring the loaded gun pressed to the side of his head.  
>The man in charge laughed. "I think you're girlfriend needs to be taught how to shut up,"<br>The man holding Olivia grinned, lifting her off himself easily. He raised her in the air with one arm before hurling her down into the ground.  
>Olivia groaned her head throbbing as she rolled on the cold, damp ground. She looked up which was a big mistake. The man who had been holding her was over six foot and thick with muscle. He looked like a linebacker. He grabbed her by the front of Elliot's sweatshirt hauling her effortlessly off the ground before bringing his fist down onto her face.<br>Olivia groaned again as she found herself back on the ground. Her head was spinning and she could hear the men laughing and Elliot yelling. She looked up to find the man towering over her with a huge smile as his hands went to his pants buckle. He licked his lips at her.  
>Elliot stopped yelling as he moved beyond anger to something else. All he saw was a red haze. "You're going to have to fucking kill me," Elliot ground out before throwing his elbow into the man's abdomen and springing forward. He jumped on the man standing over Olivia, the man who outweighed him by a good 50 pounds of muscle. Fin and Munch simultaneously began their own fight unwilling to give up either.<br>Olivia struggled to catch her breath and forced herself up off the ground. She watched the man slamming Elliot's body against a tree as if he was a doll. Olivia eyes scoured the ground looking for something, for anything. Grabbing a rock, she ran forward slamming it into the base of the skull of the man attacking Elliot. Olivia backed up as he turned to her glaring menacingly. He approached and then wobbled before falling forward face down.

A gun went off.  
>Olivia froze as she saw Munch standing there gun in hand standing over the man who had been holding Elliot. The man lay in the leaves turning darker as the blood seeped from his head in a steady stream.<br>Elliot stepped forward. "It's okay, Munch. Give me the gun." Elliot extended his hand to his friend and colleague worried by the absolute blank expression on his face.  
>Munch shook his head and turned and fired at the man who Fin had already subdued. He then turned to shoot the man Benson had hit with the rock. "That was for Jeffries," Munch muttered darkly.<br>"Munch," Olivia whispered sadly making her way over to him.  
>"Truck! There's a truck heading down the road!" Fin shouted pointing down the incline in front of them.<br>Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look. "Munch, we have got to go now," Elliot said.  
>They all looked up as they heard voices nearing, men's voices.<br>Elliot grabbed Olivia pulling her with him down the incline followed closely by Munch who had been startled back into action and Fin. They slipped and slid down the incline until they reached the dark pavement of the road. Elliot ran out into the middle of the road waving his arms at the truck. The driver slammed on his brakes as the truck came to a screeching halt the back shifting to the out and to the side from the rapid braking. Elliot ran to truck's cab.  
>"Are you crazy, son?" The trucker driver exclaimed as he leaned out the window.<br>"We need help! These men are following us," Elliot said breathlessly.  
>The trucker driver interrupted him. "Get in the cab, now!"<br>Something in the driver's old weathered face made Elliot trust him. He reached for Olivia's hand pulling her around the truck. Fin and Munch opened the door to the cab jumping into the back. Elliot jumped up into front seat reaching for Olivia and pulling her securely onto his lap.  
>The driver took off before Elliot had even closed the door.<br>"We need to be dropped off at the nearest city or town with a police department," Elliot said as he started to explain their situation more.  
>"Son, I don't think you want me to do that," the truck driver replied dryly. "The next town is Alleigh and those boys after you, they know everyone in Alleigh."<br>Fin leaned forward. "You know those men?"  
>The driver nodded. "Been driving this route about 15 years now. Twice a year I go through this stretch of road and keep going."<br>"What town is safe?" Olivia asked.  
>"It is about three hours from here. The police there are good honest folk and they will help you," the driver replied. "My name is Ben,"<br>Olivia nodded. "Thank you, Ben. I am Olivia and this is Elliot," she gestured at the back to Fin and Munch. "Fin and Munch,"  
>Ben nodded. "Nice to meet y'all, sorry it is under these circumstances."<br>Fin and Munch nodded their greeting.  
>Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around Olivia's waist placing a soft kiss into her hair.<br>Olivia leaned back against Elliot as the adrenaline of the moment dissipated leaving her to contemplate what had almost happened back there in the woods. She tried to control her trembling but she knew Elliot felt it as he enclosed her tighter and tighter into his arms.  
>"Liv, I would never have let them hurt you like that I would die first," Elliot whispered against her ear.<br>Olivia blinked back her tears. "I know,"  
>Elliot was close to tears himself as he turned her to face him on his lap. His hand went up to her face. "I am so sorry he hit you, baby, I should've moved sooner," Elliot's fingers caressed the side of her face where he knew there would be bruising, bad bruising. There was already swelling.<br>"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad," Olivia lied.  
>Elliot shook his head unable to stop the tear that made its way down his face. He pulled her firmly to his chest never wanting to let go.<p>

A/N: Our criminals are no small operators; it will take more than the local police to get them. Next up if you want it...the drive, the local police, a call to Cragen, some FBI involvement and a safe house. And of course more Olivia and Elliot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for taking time to read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.  
>Happy Trails<br>Chapter 11  
>Olivia's head rested on Elliot's chest as she listened to distinct rhythm and tempo of his heartbeat. It was slowly lulling her into calmness. She inhaled deeply taking in Elliot's scent letting it fill her senses helping her to relax more. Her hand rested on his lower abdomen holding on to his shirt. She let her eyes drift shut vaguely hearing the conversation between Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Ben. She fought it, forcing her eyes open only to have them drift closed again. She was afraid to fall asleep afraid to wake up with that seem feeling of fear and dread that had stayed with her for the past couple of days. Every time she closed her eyes, she would picture Jeffries in that drawer or worse yet images of Casey being tortured.<br>Elliot's hand moved in slow circles up Olivia's back as he held her in his arms while he talked with Ben. He would feel her start to relax only to tighten up in his arms again, he did not have to look at her face to know that she was fighting sleep. He had watched her do that several times in the cribs, fight her body's sheer exhaustion until she passed out. "Liv, you need to sleep," Elliot whispered softly.  
>"I am fine," Olivia sat up, lifting her head off Elliot's chest and forcing her eyes to stay open.<br>"Liv," Elliot softly cajoled. "We have at least another hour on the road there is nothing to stay awake for,"  
>"I'm good," Olivia said.<br>"You're exhausted," Elliot said his eyebrow arched as if he dared he to contradict him.  
>"Not to interrupt here," Ben started. "But I bet you're hungry,"<br>Olivia nodded even though she wasn't sure she could eat.  
>Fin leaned up from the back cab. "You got food?"<br>Ben laughed. "Guess, I should've mentioned that before. Behind that seat is a cooler with drinks and some sandwiches the wife packed for me. I have some chips back there too,"  
>Fin and Munch scrambled searching for the cooler and chips.<br>" !" Fin exclaimed causing Munch to laugh wholeheartedly. "Hey, I don't think I have ever been this happy to see anything as I am to see this Dr. Pepper,"  
>After drinking lake and river water, Elliot had to echo Fin's sentiment. "Hey, pass some of those up this way,"<br>"Are you sure this okay, Ben? We don't want to eat all your food," Olivia asked.  
>"It is fine. Y'all need it more than I do. Besides, I can have an excuse to hit the drive-thru," Ben replied smiling at Olivia.<br>Olivia grinned back so very thankful for this old man who for all purposes saved them.  
>Elliot took a drink and sandwich from Fin's extended hand. He handed them both to Olivia first.<br>"I am not really that hungry, you take it Elliot," Olivia said handing back the sandwich. She didn't think she could eat right now. Her stomach was still clenched from the episode in the woods and fear of what might have happened to their friends.  
>"Can I have Liv's?" Munch managed to mumble around a mouthful of sandwich.<br>"No," Elliot said glaring at him.  
>"Well, if she is not going to eat it," Munch started.<br>"She is going to eat," Elliot said.  
>Olivia took a sip of the cool drink feeling its bubbly coolness all the way down to her stomach. She did not say anything to Elliot, not relishing the argument that was sure to be coming.<br>Elliot broke the sandwich in half. He extended it to her. "Come on, Olivia half for me?" Elliot wiggled sandwich under her nose invitingly.  
>Olivia gave him a small smile taking the sandwich.<br>Elliot ate his half in two bites watching Olivia eat hers much more slowly. He was worried about her. He knew that expression on her face, trepidation. He also knew her well enough to know that she was worrying about Casey and Lake. Hell he was beyond worried himself. Ben didn't have a cell and was worried that another trucker might pick up a CB distress call alerting the men who attacked them. They just could not take that chance. He relaxed a little bit more when Olivia finished the last bite. "Why don't you try to get some sleep," Elliot pulled her back to his chest.

Olivia sighed as she returned to her former position this time no longer able to fight the sensation.

Elliot kept up a steady stream of conversation with Ben as a steady rain began to fall. He looked in the back seat to find Munch dead asleep on one side and Fin slumped against Munch's shoulder snoring lightly. He shook his head turning back to the front.

"Ya'll are close?" Ben asked.

"We work together in New York City. We're detectives with the special victims unit," Elliot answered. "We have worked together awhile,"

Ben smiled. "I imagine that makes you close,"

Elliot nodded.

Ben gestured toward Olivia who stirred in her sleep gripping Elliot's shirt tighter. "She's a detective too?"

Elliot smiled. "The best, she is my partner,"

Ben's eyebrows rose. "Work partner?"

Elliot actually blushed; he could feel the redness flood his cheeks. "She is everything," he answered quietly.

"Kinda gathered that," Ben smiled at Elliot. "She is the prettiest cop, I have seen,"

Elliot grinned. "Yeah that is exactly what I thought when my captain introduced us," Elliot chuckled remembering his exact though which was that his wife now his ex-wife was going to kill him. "She is beautiful. Actually, she is amazing inside and out,"

Olivia moaned gripping Elliot's shirt tighter.

Elliot pulled her further onto his lap to relax her.

"No, no, no," Olivia moaned under her breath before abruptly sitting up wide-eyed and awake.

Elliot cupped her face. "It is okay, Liv. We're safe," Elliot reassured her. "You were dreaming,"

Olivia was trembling as she moved to wrap her arms around herself.

"Liv," Elliot pulled her back into his arms. "You're safe,"

Olivia nodded wordlessly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Elliot asked softly hoping that opening up might calm her down.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it," Olivia had been dreaming about the men in woods, that they had killed Elliot and raped her. It had been so vivid she was still shaking. It had felt so real it shook her to her core.

Elliot looked at her and knew immediately what she had been dreaming about, what had scared her so bad she was shaking. Elliot kissed her softly ignoring the fact that they weren't alone. He kissed her repeatedly before pulling her into his arms. He brought his lips to her ear. "I will always protect you, Liv. Always."

Olivia nodded against his chest keeping her head nestled against the solidness and security.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter next will be longer I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Happy Trails

Chapter 12

Olivia's eyes began to droop again and despite her best efforts she gave into her body's exhaustion. Her body lulled back into sleep.

Elliot sighed relaxing as he realized she had drifted back into much needed sleep, her body lax against his. His own body felt exhausted. He looked over at Ben, who was watching the road carefully.

"You really should catch some sleep too," Ben said. "We got quite a bit more road till we get there,"

Elliot nodded as he leaned his head back against the seat. His eyes felt heavy as they closed. Just for a little while, he thought as he drifted off.

Elliot woke up feeling groggy, drugged. He shook his head to clear the odd feeling from his system. His entire body felt heavy, weird. It was like a cross between waking up from a nap or after a surgical procedure. Elliot struggled to get his eyes open. His lids fluttered up, slowly. It took him several tries before they stayed open, let alone could focus. He took in the room, confused. There was glass in front of him, a mirror and a cold steel table with a sheet covering it reminding him of the interrogation room back in the 1-6 sans the sheet.

"Come on, detective. Open those eyes, we have been waiting for you to join the party," Ben cajoled.

Elliot's eyes snapped open widely as the familiar voice filled the room. He went to say something only then realizing his mouth was taped shut. Fuck. He looked around quickly struggling to shake off the remains of sleep. He pulled hard, his hands suspended above him. Turning his head frantically, he caught sight of Munch and Fin to his left. Shifting his head to the right, he inhaled sharply. Olivia's was right beside him, wide awake, the look on her face was pure terror. Elliot struggled against the chains holding him suspended.

"Don't hurt yourself, Elliot." Ben instructed. "I will explain everything," Ben moved in front of them flanked by several younger men. "I want to welcome you to the Grenville police station. This is one of their interrogation rooms. I thought it would be familiar for you and your friends, allow you to be more comfortable during this interrogation."

Elliot glared at the older man continuing to struggle against the ceiling chain. He cursed against the tape.

Ben smiled and nodded in instruction at one of the men who then approached Elliot ripping off the tape.

"You fucking asshole!" Elliot screamed half in pain half in anger as the tape was ripped from his mouth.

Ben approached him. "I suggest you watch your mouth, boy. I like you but don't test me,"

Elliot growled, jerking hard against the chains.

"Those are pure steel, you're not breaking them," Ben said. "Do you know why you're here?" He nodded at the men again. They each approached simultaneously ripping the tape from Munch, Fin, and Olivia's mouths.

"First, I was just going to catch you and kill you for infiltrating my business. It wasn't personal. That would have been painless. Now, one of you will have to suffer. One of you killed my son back in those woods," Ben said his eyes narrowing. "You can save yourself a world of pain by admitting which one of you is responsible,"

"Fuck you!" Fin yelled. He would not be giving up his partner.

"Fuck me, fuck you," Ben laughed ripping the sheet off the table across from them. Uncovering a row of metal objetcs. He approached Fin. "You need to learn a lesson in manners," Ben reached up to the chains, a large pair of metal pliers in his hands, he did not hesitate in cutting off Fin's pink finger. The bleeding was profuse as was the screams retched from Fin's mouth. Blood spurted then cascaded down the back of Fin's hands before cascading in rivers of red down the length of his arms.

Olivia closed her eyes willing herself not to cry, not to show vunerability. She could feel the anger emanating off Elliot. Please, she thought, please El, don't do anything crazy.

"One more time," Ben chanted. "Which one of you killed my son?"

They all remained silent, an agreement of unity.

"Eeanie, meanie, miney, moe," Ben said playfully pointing to each of them in turn before picking up a screw driver from the table. He walked behind them. His movement was quick as he shoved the screw driver into Munch's back.

Olivia let the tears silently flow down her face. Munch howled in pain, the sound making Olivia tremble. She inhaled sharply as Ben came to stand in front of her.

"You really are beautiful and not the one. You wouldn't have kill my son. I can see it in your eyes," Ben traced her face with the now bloodied screw driver. "You could be good for something though,"

Elliot growled.

Ben laughed. "I won't fuck her. I don't think you or her killed my son. I like you, both. There is something about you, Elliot. I like it. You could have more time. If you cooporate," Ben nodded to the men. One approached, grabbing Olivia's chains and unlatching them.

Olivia fell to the floor. Her body hit the concrete hard, her hands breaking her fall. She looked up to see Ben's extended hand. Olivia stumbled to stand refusing his offer of help.

Ben took a stack of clothes from one of the men and handed it to Olivia.

Olivia looked at him and back at clothes, her expression blank.

"Take them," Ben ordered. "You are going to get cleaned up. I can't take you back to my home, to my family like this,"

The man grabbed Olivia's arm. Olivia jerked back, panic filling her. "No!" Olivia struggled against the man's grip. She kicked him, hard only to be rewarded with a fist to her abdomen. She grimaced in pain, grasping at her stomach

"Don't, don't you fucking hurt her!" Elliot screamed pulling at his chains. The plaster of ceiling shook as he yanked with the his entire weight of his body. His shoulders rebelled against the pull, burning as they threatened to rip from their sockets under the force

Ben reached over Elliot's head undoing his chains. Elliot fell to the floor. He scrambled to get up. He stood in front of Ben, his fists clenched ready to fight.

"You want me to kill her? Do you?" Ben asked his breath hot on his face, standing mere inches from Elliot's face without fear. "You cooperate, son."

Elliot froze. "Let me stay with her. Please Ben," Elliot pleaded. He was scared. He did not want Olivia alone not with any of these men. He hated his request in that it left Fin and Munch alone but Olivia was his partner, his life.

"Oh, that is better," Ben smiled. "Take him with her,"

A second man grabbed Elliot's arm following the other man and Olivia.

"Wait," Ben called out picking up another pile of clothes. "These are yours," he handed them to Elliot. "Boys, leave them both untouched." Ben added to his men. "There will be hell to pay if you don't,"

Olivia and Elliot were led down a long corridor past more rooms. The place was long since vacant. Olivia and Elliot both paid attention to everything they passed their detectives skill on high alert. The man with Olivia opened a door to the left steering them into a locker room. They continued to the back of the room to the shower stalls. The man holding Olivia pushed her forward as he let go. "You have fifteen minutes," he sneered.

Elliot stumbled forward as his guard or whatever you wanted to call it pushed him forward as well. Elliot followed Olivia into the showers. Elliot dropped his clothes on the lone bench occupying the room and reached for Olivia.

Olivia fell into his arms promptly dropping her clothes onto the tile floor. "El, what are we going to do?" Olivia whispered against his ear.

"I don't know," Elliot whispered back honestly.

"I expect to hear running water," A voice called out.

Olivia looked back toward the entrance of the room. She bit her lower lip, her chin trembling.

"We need to listen to them right now, Liv," Elliot said steering her toward the farthest stall. "They are armed, we are not. They know this place, we don't," Elliot whispered.

Olivia nodded. She watched as Elliot stood in front of her pulling off his clothes, blocking anyone's sight of her. Olivia reluctantly kicked off the ill fitting hiking boots, pulled the sweatshirt over her head and eased the jogging pants over her legs. The last thing that she discarded was her bathing suit bottom. Elliot guided her into the shower.

Elliot reached for the knobs, turning the water on to the warm side. He watched Olivia, her arms wraped tightly protectively around body. Elliot raised his arms to her hair, massaging it as the water cascaded down around them. He kissed her forehead softly and felt her arms slip from her own body to slide around his. Elliot kissed her nose softly before nudging his own against hers. It was not sexual but rather an altogether different kind of intimacy they shared in that shower. An intimacy that went beyond lust into love as they helped each other prepare each other for what was next.

A/N: So what is next? Still ahead, Olivia and Elliot find out what Ben wants them for when they meet his family, the FBI becomes involved, a trip to a safe house, and a lot more. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for continuing to read. Please forgive any grammatical and/or spelling errors. I am trying to adjust to the new MAC.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Happy Trails...

Chapter 13

Olivia's head rested against Elliot's chest, the wet strands of her dark hair falling forward covering her face.

Elliot kissed the top of her head, his hands coming up to tuck her hair behind her ears as the water poured warmly over them.

"You have five minutes or we're coming in to get you," One of the men called out.

Olivia stepped back a look of panic crossing her face.

Elliot reached forward and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower stall walking over to grab their new and old clothes. Elliot handed Olivia his old shirt to dry off with as he used his jeans since they had not been afforded the luxury of towels.

Olivia reached for the new clothes stopping to look at Elliot with the garnet hanging from her hand. Her eyebrow raised in question.

Elliot looked over at the white lace dress dangling from Olivia's arms. It was quite obviously expensive and bore an uncanny resemblance to a wedding dress. "Wow, what do I have to wear?" Elliot asked incredulously.

Olivia pulled the dark black slacks and crisp white shirt off the bench. She fingered the material. "El, this is really high end. What is going on here?"

Elliot took the garments from her hand. "I have no idea," he said shaking his head.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a quick look before starting to get dressed. Olivia fingered her wet hair back from her face as she waited for Elliot to finish.

Elliot fixed the last button on his dress shirt looking up for the first time and taking in Olivia's full appearance. "God, Olivia. You look beautiful,"

Olivia captured her bottom lip between her teeth as her face flushed pink with color. This was not the time but Olivia still could not resist the small elation that ran through her at Elliot's admission.

Elliot knew it wasn't the time either however even without makeup and her hair wet, Olivia looked breathtaking in the long white lace gown. Elliot had a sudden flash of her in a white dress at the entrance of a church looking at him. He swallowed hard.

Casey cursed as she stumbled falling knee first onto the pavement. Her knee stung as the hot pavement scratched her skin. She felt Chester's hand tighten on her arm. "I'm okay," Casey mumbled as she struggled to get up.

"Should we stop?" Chester asked.

"No! We need to find help, we have no idea what happened to the others," Casey brushed her wet matted hair back from her forehead. The midday sun was baring down on them reflecting against the black pavement. Casey squinted against the sun her pale skin already an unhealthy shade of pink.

Chester undid his shirt taking it off and using it to tie Casey's hair back."Better?"Chester asked his voice low, his smile affectionate.

Casey nodded mutely, the sweetness of the small gesture admist the horror of the current situation threatening to make her fall apart right then and there.

"Case, we will get through this," Chester whispered his hands resting lightly on her sun burned shoulders. "I promise,"

The men led Olivia and Elliot from the showers down a dimly lit hallway to a darker stairwell. "Go," One of the men order giving Olivia a little shove.

Elliot grabbed her hand, catching her. He glared at the man as they started down the stairs together. It was so dark, Elliot had to squint to see the speck of the light that beckoned from the bottom of the staircase. He gripped Olivia's hand tightly as they made their way to the last step.

The slightly older man opened the door at the base of the stair that led to a garage. He led the way to an old black van.

Olivia and Elliot crawled into the back as they were instructed. Elliot's eyes scoured the garage for a way out, there was none. He felt Olivia jump as the doors slammed shut shrouding them in blackness.

An hour later their car ride came to an abrupt stop. Olivia instinctively scooted closer to Elliot as they waited in the darkness for the door to open. Sunlight flooded inside as the back door's opened.

"Get out," The younger man growled. Olivia and Elliot moved to the doors. Elliot slid out first extending his hand to Olivia as he took in the scenery. They were not at the same place as before that much was clear. In front of them sat stone house surrounded by cobblestone, wild flowers, and a running stream of water. Elliot looked beyond the house to the high surrounding stone walls. He took note of the guards placed strategically along them as well.

"Welcome, Olivia and Elliot," Ben said as he approached them the southern draw dropped and replaced by a slightly lighter hint of European accent.

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Ben laughed. "I should formally introduce myself. We will be together for a while. I am Antonio Benjamin Ruzolos,"

Olivia' mouth dropped open in stunned shock. They had been kidnapped by the most notorious mobster on the eastern seaboard. A man most thought was a myth.

"I heard you were dead," Elliot stated flatly.

Ben smiled. "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated Detective Stabler. While don't the two of you come in. I will show you your room and you can rest before dinner,"

Elliot stood there racking his brain trying to remember everything he had every heard about the mobster. Munch had talked about working a case where Ruzulos had set the entire family on fire, the kids first. Elliot cringed inwardly wondering if the rumors of regarding the man where true and if so just how true were they?

Ben smiled at Olivia. "You are so beautiful, Detective Benson. I can understand why Detective Stabler is so enamored of you,"

Elliot stepped between Olivia and Ben.

Ben smiled. "So very protective. Good that is just what I want,"

A/N: This is short but it was either short chapter or wait for a chapter. School is kicking my butt! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Coming soon, we find out what happened to Munch and Fin, Ben's request of Olivia and Elliot, and whether Casey and Chester can find help.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Happy Trails

Chapter 14

Olivia stood behind Elliot a chill running down her spine as she took in Ben's calm smile.

"Come on," Ben said indicating with a wave of his hand the line of stone steps leading up and into the massive house. "Come see your new home,"

Olivia and Elliot froze exchanging looks with each other.

Ben smiled back at them over his shoulder. "I will get you settled in and then I can answer all your questions,"

Elliot looked over at Olivia swallowing hard as he reached for her gripping her fingers tightly in his hand. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to go except forward.

Olivia followed Elliot up the walkway. They stepped inside the massive doorway. Olivia heard the click of her borrowed heels against the mosaic marble floor. The house was strangely quiet as Ben and one of his armed henchmen led Olivia and Elliot through the house. They stopped outside the door that Ben had just opened into a beautiful bedroom with a massive white canopy bed. "This is your new room," Ben said smiling.

Olivia and Elliot stepped inside together taking in the plush carpet and ornate decorations in the large suite.

"I will have my men come and get you within the hour for dinner," Ben nodded and with that left the room. The distinct sound of the lock closing in the door reminding Olivia and Elliot of the situation they were in.

"What do you think he wants?" Olivia asked Elliot walking over to the window finding it sealed shut. "Damn it,"

"I don't know," Elliot had mirrored her actions checking the alternate window. "But whatever it is it isn't good. I know that,"

Olivia sat down on the edge of the bed. She bit her lower lip. "I am really scared, El,"

Elliot sat beside at the edge of bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I know, Liv," Elliot whispered wishing that he had more reassuring words to say as they settled on the bed to wait. "I am, too,"

Casey leaned against the solid rock lining the curving highway. "Where the fuck are the cars?"

Chester smiled despite the situation. "I don't know maybe they're in the Hampton's?"

Casey glared at his attempt at humor. "You think this is **funny**, Lake? We have been walking for hours!" Casey's voice taking on that shrill tone that she hated.

"Case," Chester started walking back across the road to her.

"Chester!" Casey screamed as a car rounded the corner barreling down on him fast. The driver tried to swerve and the car spun repeatedly finally stopping mere feet away from a breathlessly Casey and Chester.

"Are you crazy!" Casey screamed the statement charging over to the car momentarily forgetting about their situation. She slammed her fist against the hood of the cherry red mustang.

A young man stepped out of the mustang. "Shit, I totally didn't see you man!"

Chester nodded trying to slow down his breathing, he put up his hand in a gesture of understanding.

Casey suddenly looked at the man her eye wide with alarm. "Do you have a phone?"

The man nodded as he brushed his blonde hair off his forehead before reaching into the open car window. He grabbed the phone off the leather seat before pulling back out of car window and tossing Casey the cell phone. "The reception sucks,"

Casey rapidly dialed 911. The connection failed and she cursed. Casey held the phone up walking out into the road holding the phone high above her head.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here in the road anyway?" The young man no more than twenty years old asked Chester.

Olivia and Elliot had spent the last hour checking the room out throughly for weapons and camera's. The found neither. The returned to their previous spot on the edge of the bed.

The door creaked open and both of them jumped up. One of the guards smirked at their readiness. "Dinner is ready,"

Elliot's hand tightened in Olivia's as they walked out following the guard down the hall to the dining room.

Ben was already sitting at the table. The table was set with the finest of china and linens.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks before sitting down at the table.

"Wine?" Ben asked.

Exasperated Olivia glared at Ben. "What do you want from us? Just tell us? Where are our friends?" Olivia's questions poured forth, the indignation and anger in her voice unmistakeable.

Ben's eyebrow rose. "Is she always like this?"

Elliot nodded. "What do you want?"

"I want to give you time," Ben answered simply. "Don't you want that?"

Olivia swallowed hard. "What do we have to in exchange?"

Ben leaned back in his chair, wine glass in his hand. "You should be grateful. Your friends will be dead soon. They are not cooperating. Neither wanting to give up each other," Ben took a sip of wine. "Do you know about my daughter?"

Elliot's mind raced trying to remember why he should know about Ben's daughter.

Olivia glared at Ben. "Your daughter killed her daughter. Major case worked it but your daughter was killed in an accident before they could hand down the sentence,"

Ben nodded. "Those were the facts presented,"

"She put her baby in a pot of boiling water," Olivia stated bluntly. "Those were the facts,"

"She was sick," Ben said.

Olivia gave him a look.

"She is better now," Ben said.

"She is alive," Elliot asked the shock on his face mirroring Olivia's expression.

"Yes, she is," Ben confirmed. "She had counseling. She is better. She misses her daughter everyday. She is older though and lonely."

Elliot's hand tightened on Olivia's.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked trepidation in her voice.

"I want you and Elliot to help my daughter. You are both healthy and can give her what she wants. She can be involved in the whole process. That is something I can't give her even with all my power," Ben said quietly watching their expressions.

Olivia started to laugh. "You're kidding right. You think I am going to have a baby for you? I am going to let your daughter experience **my ****pregnancy ** and then give up my baby to your nut case of daughter. Fuck you,"

Elliot saw the pure rage flash in Ben's eyes. "Liv," he whispered his voice low and warning. He wasn't about to do what Ben wanted but he also wasn't about to let Ben in on that fact. Olivia was reacting on impulse.

Ben leaned forward slamming his glass on the table, the red wine spilling soaking the white linen. "Oh, **I **** think**** you**** will **** Detective**. If you don't I will kill Elliot and one of my men will do the honor of impregnating you. All my men can try for the honor, repeatedly," Ben said his tone cold and calculating.

Olivia's face went white as did Elliot's.

A/N: What will Olivia and Elliot do? Is Casey's and Chester reckless driver a friend or foe. And time is running out for Fin and Munch.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story and any characters that I create.

Happy Trails...

Chapter 15

"That won't be necessary," Elliot said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, it will not be necessary because we are not having a baby for you," Olivia said angrily.

Ben made a quick almost imperceptible hand gesture as his lips curled into a sneer.

Olivia gasped in surprise as one of his henchmen grabbed her by her upper arms and hauled her out of her seat.

The movement was so quick and unexpected that Elliot sat stunned.

The guard shoved Olivia face down onto the dining table, glasses rocked and liquids spilled. Olivia cursed as the wine seeped through the table cloth wetting her face as the guard continued to hold her arms firmly behind her every muscle burning in resistance. The guard reached around with his free arm shoving her dress up.

"No!" Olivia screamed realizing his intent.

Elliot jerked up out of his seat only to have a second guard wrap a thick arm around his windpipe squeezing tightly. "Stop!" Elliot choked out. "We will do it! Ben! Please!" Elliot's words came out in spurts as he worked to free himself from the guard. Elliot maneuvered his shoulder and throwing all his weight behind his movement brought his arm down on the guard's choke hold separating them. Elliot turned slamming his fist into the guard's face knocking him off balance. He grabbed the man hovering over Olivia by the neck putting him into a sleeper hold. The guard slumped to the floor and Elliot grabbed a shaking and crying Olivia.

Olivia clung to Elliot trying to push her dress back down. Her hands shook uncontrollably, the man had been seconds from having her underwear down. The reality of almost being raped hit her hard. "El!" she sobbed.

Ben smiled nodding at his guards. "You are going to cooperate?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Elliot's eyes narrowed as he watched the men surrounding them, one of them licked his lips looking at Olivia. "Yes," Elliot hissed. "But I have conditions,"

Ben laughed heartedly. "I like you, Elliot Stabler. You have balls. What are these conditions?"

"No one touches her," Elliot growled out. "Ever. I will fucking kill them, you, and your daughter,"

Ben's eyes narrowed. "You think threatening me is wise, Elliot?"

"It is not a threat," Elliot said his voice unwaveringly steady. "I can give you what you want. I need two things in return, your word she remains untouched and our friends with us for the duration,"

"I won't touch her but your friends killed my son. There will be no deal there," Ben said bluntly.

"I killed your son," Olivia said lifting her head from Elliot's chest. Ben needed her, he would not kill her at least not until she produced a baby for him. Her lie would release Munch and Fin.

"Olivia!' Elliot hissed.

"It was an accident," Olivia whispered her voice shaking. "I was scared. He tried..." Olivia let her voice trail off letting Ben choose to believe what he wanted if it bought Munch and Fin their freedom.

Elliot's grip on Olivia tightened. He hated her taking this chance with this lie what if Ben hurt her or worse yet killed her believing it to be true.

Ben's face showed no emotion. "Okay. I will release your friends tomorrow after the my doctor examines Olivia," Ben stood up.

"Examines her?" Elliot asked warily.

"Do you think I would implicitly trust the two of you. I want evidence that she is fertile and that you are actively trying to conceive for my daughter," Ben said. "I know you are fertile, Mr. Stabler. You have four beautiful children after all,"

Elliot closed his eyes knowing that Ben must have done some research on them.

"Every morning my physician will examine your lovely partner for evidence of your conjugal activity," Ben smiled. "If there isn't evidence, there will be consequences. Dinner is over. I suggest you two start this evening,"

Elliot watched as Ben walked out of the room quietly.

Olivia dropped her head to Elliot's chest.

Elliot kissed the top of her head softly. He felt one of the guards standing to his right move closer indicating they would need to leave. Elliot gently nudged Olivia. "Liv, sweetie. We need to go now,"

Olivia lifted her head she walked out her arm wrapped around Elliot's chest. They made their way down the hall together, two guards in front of them and two guards behind them. Olivia was grateful when they got to their room and could close the door. She sat on the edge of the bed wrapping her arms around herself trembling inside and out as the events of the night played in her head. In that moment, in the dining room, she had felt fear like she had never known before much worse much closer than the woods. She suddenly thought of her mom and was unable to hold back the sob that emitted from her throat.

Elliot immediately went down on his knees in front of her. "Olivia, it will be okay. I would never let them hurt you. Never,"

Olivia wiped furiously at the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands collided with Elliot's as he thumbed away her tears. "El, please be careful. If he hurt you because you were protecting me. El, I don't know what I would do,"

"Liv," Elliot raised up from his crouching stance as he began kissing the tears from her face. "You are all that matters right now,"

"El," Olivia whispered just before he captured her lips with his own. Olivia clung to Elliot her hands gripping his upper arms her mouth moving in tandem with his. They broke apart breathless. "El, what are we going to do. I can't give him a child. I could never give him our child,"

"I know, Liv. We just need to buy some time," Elliot whispered turning his body toward hers on the bed.

"How? How do we do that, Elliot? I am not on the pill. We don't have condoms. You have four kids, El. Even Ben knows you are obviously fertile. What are we going to do pray that I am not?" Olivia rambled.

Elliot shook his head softly as he looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't know,"

Olivia bit her lower lip. "If we make love there is a good chance I am going to get pregnant, El. I never had unprotected sex not once," Olivia closed her eyes shaking her own head. "Maybe I won't be able to easily get pregnant,"

Elliot looked at her. "_At the cabin_..." he whispered. "_That was the first time you made love without anything_?"

Olivia opened her eyes slowly. "_Yeah_,"

"_I was the first man inside you like that_?" Elliot questioned his voice dropping several octaves.

Olivia blushed as she silently nodded.

Elliot's blue eyes darkened as they locked on her brown eyes. He reached up tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He ran the back of his hand down the length of her cheek and the smooth expanse of her neck. "_Thank you_," he whispered.

Olivia's body trembled now for an all together different reason as Elliot lowered his mouth to hers.

Elliot sucked on her lower lip before capturing her upper lip between his alternating back and forth as his hand eased the zipper of her dress down. He moved his hand to ease her dress off her shoulders and down her hips.

Olivia's hands worked the buttons of Elliot's shirt. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

Elliot lifted her, easing her back onto the bed his hands curled around her panties on both sides. He eased them down the length of her slender tan legs dropping them onto the floor. His hands traveled up the length of her legs, palms pressed against the heat of her soft skin. Elliot pushed her legs apart with his hands as he moved upward.

Olivia moaned giving into the sensations letting her mind go. Elliot's hands moved steadily upward caressing her thighs and spreading them apart. She gasped her eyes opening as he softly kissed her mound nuzzling his nose and inhaling her scent. Olivia's legs trembled as she felt his hot breath against her. Olivia shuddered as his fingers opened her and she felt the slightly roughened wet texture of his tongue lick her from entrance to clit. Olivia's fingers fisted in the bedsheets as she bit down on her lower lip in the realization that Elliot Stabler her partner was about to go down on her. Olivia was no prude but she had very little experience in this arena. Her eyes widened in shock as he plunged his tongue inside her. "_El_!" she cried out her hips lifting off the bed involuntarily.

A/N: Next chapter, Olivia and Elliot become even more intimate and Olivia visits Ben's doctor.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and the crew at NBC own Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Happy Trails

Chapter 16

Olivia squirmed on the bed, the flesh of her lower lip pulled tightly between her teeth. Her body was tensed as she fought the sensations that Elliot's tongue was creating as it moved in and out of her lower body. Licking. Exploring. Plunging. She was beginning to get dizzy. "_El_," Olivia whimpered. "Y_ou don't have to_-" her voice trailed off.

Elliot stopped lifting his head to look at her with a confused expression across his face. Olivia was looking at him apprehensively not exactly the expression he was going for. Elliot wanted to make her forget for a little while about the horror of their current situation. He could feel that she was tense but he figured she would loosen up. The look on her face worried him. He sat up moving his body up the length of hers before laying down beside her. "Liv, do you want to talk about?"

Olivia's face flooded with color, suddenly. "No," she said sharply.

Elliot's confusion grew. He knitted his eyebrows together looking at her face now flush with even more color. "Are you scared?"

Olivia looked at him like he was crazy. "No. Of course not,"

Elliot was perplexed. What the fuck was going on.? He opted for another tactic placing his hand gently on her lower abdomen, he began to rub his hand in slow circles. "Then let me make you feel good," Elliot whispered lowering himself again.

Olivia grabbed for his arm. "It is okay, El. You don't have to do anymore. I'm good," she whispered embarrassment creeping into her voice.

"You're good?" Elliot asked confusion quickly being replaced by hurt. Was he that bad, Kathy certainly hadn't been enthusiastic about oral either. He could list on one hand the number of times in a twenty something year marriage that they had indulged in that act. Shit, he was that bad.

Olivia nodded. She looked over at Elliot surprised by the expression on his face. His eyes were narrowed, brow furrowed, he was angry and something else. Hurt? Fuck, Olivia thought. Was he hurt? "El?" she questioned softly.

"Yeah?" he replied gruffly.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked. "I thought-"

Elliot laid back on the bed as he rubbed his hand down his face, sighing. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "It is okay if you want to stop,"

"Don't you?" Olivia asked her face felt like it was on fire. She could not believe they were having this conversation.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Elliot asked. "Of course not,"

"You want to continue? That?" Olivia asked biting down harder on her lower lip and avoiding Elliot's eyes.

Elliot sat up abruptly. "You think I don't want to?"

Olivia nodded. "I thought you were finished,"

Elliot studied Olivia's face. "I don't think I will ever be finished doing that to you,"

Olivia looked at him, an expression of shock crossed her features.

"Talk to me, Liv," Elliot whispered. "What's going on? If you didn't like what I was doing-"

"God, no. That is not it. It felt so good, El. I just, in the past, guys have not really-" Olivia stumbled over her words feeling more and more stupid.

"So, you liked it?" Elliot said needing that clarified first.

"_God, yes_!" Olivia said.

Elliot grinned. "Liv, I don't know what kind of idiots you have been with in the past but let me make something clear to you. I want to taste you. I love how you taste, how you feel, how you smell, everything," Elliot whispered as he leaned over her placing soft open mouthed kisses on her caramel colored abdomen. He could feel the quiver of her abdominal muscles. He drew her quivering skin lightly between his teeth. "_God, you taste so fucking good everywhere especially inside_," Elliot continued as he inserted a solitary finger inside her.

Olivia moaned as she gripped the sheet. Elliot's fingers played softly between her folds, his finger moving slowly in and out of her. She whimpered as he steadily made his way down her body his mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses and what tomorrow would be a string of hickeys.

Elliot raised his head up. "_Spread your legs for me. Wide_," Elliot commanded,

Olivia groaned at the husky low baritone request letting her legs fall open.

Elliot shifted maneuvering himself over her thigh to settle himself between her legs.

Olivia raised her head as Elliot hovered over her lower half. She swallowed hard as she watched his eyes narrow, his tongue flick out instinctively to lick his lips, and his nostrils fare. She could feel the wetness between her legs grow accompanied by a deep ache.

Elliot lifted his hooded gaze to hers. "_I want you so much_," he gritted out before descending upon her.

Olivia let out a long moan as Elliot pulled his finger out readjusting her, opening her, and exposing her for his tongue. He was everywhere at once. On her clit, between her folds, and inside her with his tongue. Olivia fisted the sheets unable to hold back the string of sounds that emitted from her mouth. "_Mmmm. Oh. Ahhh. God. El_!" she cried out feeling his tongue rubbing the roof of her vagina. Her breathing accelerated her hands leaving the sheets and moving to Elliot's head. "Please! Please! God! Don't stop! Please!' Olivia cried out as walls spasmed around his tongue. "_El_!" she screamed writhing against his mouth.

Elliot groaned sliding his hands around to her ass and lifting her off the bed. He kept going hearing her cries of pleasure, tasting her wetness seeping onto his tongue, letting her ride his mouth. She tasted so good, he dug his hands tighter into her ass as he eagerly ate at her. Elliot grunted feeling the sudden rush of release and wetness in his own pants as they both climaxed.

Olivia lay back on the pillow fighting to catch her breath. She felt Elliot place a soft kiss over her mound, her thigh, and her lower abdomen before he sat up removing his clothes. Olivia watched him undress still in a post coital daze. Her eyes trailed hungrily down his chiseled chest now glistening with sweat to his narrow waist and still lower to his erection which jutted out long, thick, and glistening with cum. Olivia swallowed hard her eyes fluttering up to his. "Did you?" she whispered astonished.

"_Fuck, yes. I couldn't hold off baby. You taste so fucking good. I love it_," Elliot growled crawling up the length of her body.

Olivia trembled. "You're still-?" Olivia's question was cut short as Elliot pushed the head of his cock into her.

"_Fuck_," Elliot ground out. "_God, Liv. The things you do to m_e," he grunted capturing her mouth hungrily with his own.

Olivia moaned as he began making his way into her all the while whispering to her between kisses and thrusts.

"_God, Liv. Jesus Christ, it feels so fucking good. So fucking tight. God, I fucking love it_,"

He sucked her lower lip between his. "_I love being inside you_,"

Olivia whimpered her hands sliding down the slick hot skin of his back to his ass. She gripped his ass tighter urging him along in his entry feeling the strain of his muscles bunching as he flexed and moved to get inside her.. She raised and spread her legs trying to open herself up as much as possible. She moaned as his chest rubbed and pressed against hers. Her nipples hardened and she arched up for more contact.

Elliot groaned sliding his hands down to cup her breasts. His thumbs rubbed rough but lovingly over her nipples.

Olivia moaned into his mouth as he nipped at her upper lip she gasped.

"_Olivia_," he groaned her name like a prayer. "_That's it, baby. Oh yeah_," Elliot whispered hotly against her mouth feeling her inner channel tighten on his cock. "_God, you feel like heaven baby_,"

Olivia whimpered the friction building tighter between them. Her hands clenched his ass tighter. "_El_," she cried out. "_Harder, please_!"

Elliot slid his hands down between their grinding bodies his fingers sliding over her slippery wet inner thighs to cup them in the cradle of his elbows. He slid his hands up the length of her back settling on her shoulders to hold her in place for his thrusts. "_Liv, baby_," Elliot moaned into her mouth. "_Hard_?"

"_Yes_!" Olivia cried out.

Elliot detached his mouth from hers his eyes darkening. "_I want to fuck you so hard_,"

"_Please_!" Olivia whispered breathlessly.

Elliot's hands tightened on her shoulders before he pulled almost completely from her body. He growled thrusting back in hard, setting a deep powerful rhythm. Elliot cries filled the air mixed with Olivia's whimpers of pleasure as he moved inside her relentlessly.

"_Olivia_!" Elliot roared slamming into her. His body shook as she tightened around him and he spilled deep inside her, coating her.

Elliot collapsed on top of Olivia. He struggled to catch his breath, nuzzling her neck and planting a soft kiss just behind her ear. "_I love you_," he whispered breathlessly.

Olivia's eyes widened unsure if he even realized that he had said it. After a couple of minutes passed, she nudged him softly. "El?"

Nothing.

"El," she whispered again.

She closed her eyes registering the rhythmic pattern of his breathing. He had fallen sound asleep. Olivia ran her hands lightly up and down his back, sighing softly. Did he mean it or was he just riding the high of his climax? Better yet, how was she going to find out? Questions swirled around in Olivia's brain as she tried to fight her own exhaustion. She drifted off to sleep her arms still around Elliot, him still inside her.

Olivia startled to a loud knock on their door, followed by it flying open as Ben walked in. "I have got my doctor, here. Be ready in ten minutes,"

"What the hell?" Elliot groused shrugging off the remainder of sleepiness instinctively pulling Olivia tightly underneath his body.

Ben laughed. "Though I don't think we are going to have a problem with consummation," Ben eyed Elliot's naked body covering Olivia completely. Her thighs resting open between his. "Get dressed,"

Elliot mumbled a few choice words as Ben shut the door behind himself. He looked down at Olivia his expression softening. "Did I fall asleep on top of you?" Elliot asked rhetorically. "Liv, I am sorry," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded. "I may be a little sore," she quipped.

Elliot grinned pressing his lips against hers, he thrust forward with his hips slightly.

Olivia's moaned.

Elliot groaned closing his eyes continuing the light thrusting motion of his hips.

"El," Olivia whispered. "El, we can't,"

Elliot dropped his head down to her shoulder. He was already hard inside her again. "_Liv, I can't_," he moaned thrusting faster and deeper. "_Please_," he pleaded.

Olivia gasped as he picked up speed and she felt herself tighten instinctively around him.

Elliot wedged a hand between them, finding her clit he rubbed hard.

Olivia cried out as he jerked on top of her, filling her again.

"_Yes_!" Elliot cried out "_Liv_!"

Olivia kissed his shoulder softly as he collapsed back on top of her. "El," she whispered rubbing his back. "We have to get dressed," she smiled feeling his nod of acknowledgement from the crook of her neck.

Elliot lifted himself up and reluctantly withdrew from the warm confines of her body.

Olivia sat up wincing a little at the soreness in her legs and between her thighs. "What clothes are we going to wear?" Olivia asked frowning at the crumpled heap ton the floor hat was last nights clothes.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders looking around the room. He walked over to the closet opening the wide double doors he was astonished to find it mostly full with clothes for both of them.

Olivia slipped off the bed and walked over to the dresser opening the top draw, she peered inside, her eyes widened as she took in the lingerie. "Wow," she said looking over at Elliot.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted the moment. "Two minutes,"

Olivia and Elliot grabbed at clothes pulling them on quickly surprised that for the most part they fit perfect to size.

At exactly two minutes, Ben swung the door open and beckoned them to follow them down the long hallway. He stopped at the end of the hall opening a door to a room that resembled a physician's office complete with an exam table. A tall older gentleman stood at the countertop his back to them as he took items from his physician's bag.

Olivia's fingers tightened around Elliot's.

The man turned around and nodded at Ben. He was older around seventy or so was Olivia's best guess.

Ben patted the table as he looked at Olivia.

Olivia held Elliot's hand in a death grip.

"It's okay, Olivia," The doctor approached her sticking his hand out to her. "I am Dr. Casti,"

Olivia reluctantly shook it doubting he had shared his real name and knowing he was on Ben's payroll.

"Okay," Ben said. "Now that introductions are made, lets get started," Ben walked over to the opposite side of the room away from the rolling stool and table.

Olivia was grateful for his allowance for her privacy. She reluctantly let go of Elliot's hand reaching under her borrowed dress and sliding her panties down. She stepped out of them with trepidation unaware of how bad she was shaking until she felt Elliot's grip on her upper arm. "I am not going anywhere, Liv," he said it to reassure her and as a clear warning to the physician. He took her underwear as she sat at the edge of the table.

The doctor handed her a drape to put over her legs as he sat on the rolling seat beside a small table with objects that Olivia was unfortunately familiar with. She didn't exactly relish her gynecological appointments but this was way worse. She watched as the doctor patted the stirrups.

Elliot stayed at the foot of the exam table watching every move the physician made.

Olivia's leg were shaking as she placed her feet in the stirrups. She felt Elliot's hand warm and reassuring on her thigh.

The doctor put his gloves on and placed his hands against her legs urging them apart.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip focusing on Elliot's face. He was staring intently, watching everything the doctor did.

"You touch her, do anything inappropriate, and I will break your arm. Both arms," Elliot glowered at the doctor.

The doctor looked up at Elliot nervously.

"You got that," Elliot barked.

The doctor looked over at an amused Ben. "Yes," he answered.

Elliot continued to keep his hand on Olivia's inner thigh rubbing reassuringly as the doctor examined her.

The doctor looked over at Ben. "Definite evidence of intercourse, all over the entrance to her cervix," he said. "Everything looks fine. I don't think there will be a problem,"

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as he removed the speculum and backed away from her. Olivia sat up with Elliot's help. She moved to slip from the bed when she felt Elliot's arms wrap around her tightly. Olivia hugged him back, feeling him trembling just a little barely perceptible as relief washed over him as well.

A/N: So a little break from the drama and I wanted to throw in some humor. I kept thinking about the episode where the teenagers say that you would have to pry Olivia's legs apart with a crow bar. I thought Olivia would be experienced but might still have some areas where she is less experienced. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Happy Trails...

Chapter 17

Ben strode past Olivia and Elliot embracing. "You have free reign over the house and gardens. I will see you tomorrow. I know you will not get any ideas there are guards stationed at the walls and in the woods," Ben said bluntly. "Oh, by the way, your friends are waiting for you down the hall second to last door on the right,"

Olivia and Elliot pulled apart, exchanging a look. They both turned and exited the room racing past Ben down the long hall to the room. Elliot reached the door first pulling it open. He exhaled a sigh of relief at the sight of Munch and Fin even in their battered state.

Olivia slipped past him. Olivia knelt down in front of Munch. "Are you okay?"

Munch managed a wry grin for her. "No worse for the wear,"

Fin accepted the warm hug from Olivia. "We're okay. Really," he said feeling her arms trembling around his neck.

"I don't think I want to know what you had to promise to get us out of there," Munch said looking over at Elliot.

"Don't worry about it. We are not giving them anything," Elliot said determinedly. "Are you guys okay, physically?" Elliot remembered what had been done to them down in that room.

Fin nodded. "Some doctor fixed us up," Fin looked down at his left hand. "Good thing, I shoot with my right, I guess,"

Olivia felt tears spring to her eyes as she sat back on her calves taking in her colleagues' appearance. She did not miss the various bruises adorning their faces, the pale parlor of their skin even Fin's. "I am so sorry, we couldn't get you guys out sooner," Olivia whispered.

"Liv," Fin said softly. "It is not your fault. There is no way either of you could have helped us. You did what you could,"

Elliot came to stand behind Olivia. He crouched down brushing his lips across the top of her head. "Liv, he is right. Come on, baby. Stand up," Elliot slipped his hands under her arms lifting her up.

Olivia stood up. She felt so overwhelmingly tired from both the physicality and emotionality of the past couple of days not mention the violated feeling she was carrying from being examined by that physician. She knew he did nothing inappropriate but it still left her feeling out of control and exposed. Those were feeling she had gotten into police work to avoid. They reminded her of her childhood and made her feel weak.

Elliot ran his hands up and down Olivia's arms trying to comfort her. He looked over at Munch and Fin. "We need a plan, guys. Now," Elliot said.

Fin and John nodded.

"Your phone is still not working," Casey said aggravation clear in her voice. "Is your car working?"

The guy that had almost hit Chester walked over to the car and slipped back into the driver's seat to turn the engine over.

Casey almost cried with relief at the steady humming sound of the engine.

"Yes!" Chester exclaimed. He ran to the passenger's side opening the door. "Come on, Casey!"

Casey sprinted to the car sliding onto Chester's lap, she looked over at the driver. "The next town?" she asked.

"I don't know," The driver answered honestly. "I was lost before I ran into you guys,"

Olivia and Munch strolled the grounds outside the house. Olivia had her arm tucked through Munch's as he leaned on her. They assessed the outside grounds counting the number of guards and the number of steps in each direction. Fin and Elliot were trolling the interior of the house.

Munch looked at the timer on his watch taking note of the time as well as the guards shifted their positions in the midday sun.

Olivia stopped patting John on the back. "Is your back okay?" she asked loud enough for the guards to hear. She then whispered underneath her breath. "How long?"

"About fifteen minutes from here to door," he answered just as quietly making a face and grasping his back for the benefit of the guards.

Olivia bit her lower lip and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Look to your left," she whispered.

Munch looked as he faked another grimace. He saw it. There was a crack in the wall covered by vines that had overgrown. It was not easy to see but the stone had crumbled leaving a small opening. Munch guessed the right amount of pressure would make it bigger into a hole that they could escape through.

Later that night they all sat quietly at the dinner table eating what Ben had made them. They could not discuss any plans or what they had found until in their rooms. It had worked perfectly for Olivia and Munch to go outside while Fin and Elliot worked inside. Tonight, they could share their findings privately in their rooms and formulate a plan for escape.

"I don't know, Liv," Elliot said as they prepared for bed later in their room. "We will be taking a huge risk,"

"We can't stay here," Olivia said. "There may never be a better plan, El,"

"I know," He sighed.

"I can't do this much longer," Olivia whispered sinking down onto the mattress in her underwear.

Elliot moved over sliding behind her on the bed. He slipped his arms around her waist resting them on her taunt warm abdomen. "I know," Elliot whispered. "I am sorry, Liv,"

Olivia leaned back into his warm embrace, a crooked smile crossing her face as she realized he was already naked behind her. "El, this is not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. None of us do. This just turned out to be a really, really shitty trip,"

Elliot laughed against the skin of her shoulder loving that she sounded more like herself in that one single comment. He placed a soft open mouthed kiss on her shoulder moving up to the column of her neck. Elliot sucked the soft skin into his mouth, loving the warm of her skin, the uniqueness of her taste. He nipped lightly with his teeth before sucking the delicious delicate skin into his mouth. His right hand played with the rim of her lace covered panties.

Olivia tilted her neck back granting Elliot's mouth more access. She felt his fingers playing with the top of her panties, his thumb dipping in and stroking her skin. Olivia let a little moan escape as Elliot abruptly slid his entire hand into her panties cupping her mound. Olivia shivered a fresh string of goosebumps coating her body as she spread her legs farther apart making more room for his hand. His fingers eased her apart. He slipped his other hand inside as well causing the material of her panties to stretch almost to the tearing point. He ran the fingers of his left hand up and down the now open length of her gathering moisture, her moisture on his fingers. Olivia gasped as he used his fingers to coat her clit. He placed his right thumb into the moisture swirling it around as he began to rub the little bundle of nerves. His left hand now busy rimming the entrance to her vagina. Olivia let out a whimper at the dual sensation of the texture of his roughened thumb rubbing her clit as the fingers of his other hand busily worked her entrance. "_El,_" she moaned.

"_What, Liv? Tell me what you want_?" he whispered in that low baritone that his voice dropped to every time he touched her.

"_You_," Olivia whispered turning her head to the side and upward to capture Elliot's mouth.

A/N: Next up, another hot night, a wild escape, and the cavalry arrives? Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Happy Trails...

Chapter 18

Donald Cragen sat in his office staring at the mound of paperwork on his desk and sighed. It had been slow around the 1-6 which is why he had let his detectives take a couple of days. It was perfect time to catch up on paperwork if he had been so inclined. Normally, he didn't have a problem with being so inclined but something was bothering him. He couldn't quite identify the sinking feeling in his gut as he studied the paperwork. He shook his head trying to clear it away and reached for the first folder with a sticky note. Benson and Stabler. In capitals underneath their names, call me signed Ed Tucker. Great, this was sure to give him a headache before going home tonight.

Olivia moaned as Elliot continued to assault her clit. Her legs were trembling, literally shaking as her orgasm built. "El, please," she whispered softly.

"Please what, honey?" Elliot asked his voice husky with desire.

"Harder," she pleaded. "Do it harder, El."

Elliot growled as he began to move faster and with more pressure on Olivia swollen nub. He looked over her shoulder watching as he stroked her. He ran his tongue over the skin there keeping his eyes locked on his fingers working her nub. He watched her legs shaking on the bed, her hands white knuckled as they fisted the bedspread. "God, Olivia. You look so sexy," Elliot said bringing his mouth to her neck. He sucked the soft skin of her neck into his mouth. He lifted his mouth bringing it up to her ear. "So fucking sexy. All swollen and pink for me. For me, right?"

"Yesss," Olivia stuttered out.

"Come for me, baby," Elliot said his breath hot against her ear. "Now." He pressed hard and rubbed relentlessly.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed his name as her toes curled, her muscles tightened, and her body shook before she capulted over the abyss. Olivia barely felt the warm tears that slid silently down her cheeks. They were tears of sweet, deep release. Olivia relaxed back against Elliot's warm chest as her eyes drifted lazily shut. "El," she mumbled his name contentedly almost sleepily.

Elliot, on the other hand, was far from content or sleep. He removed his hand from her panties and he grabbed the scrap of lace between her legs ripping it off of her. He quickly backed up on his knees pulling Olivia onto the bed.

Olivia didn't fight his frantic, eager movements. She rolled onto her stomach at his urging sliding her hands under the pillow and resting her head.

Elliot crawled over her kneeling between her legs. He pushed her legs apart with his hands before moving them to her bottom. He kneaded the taunt muscles that he found there. Elliot growled. "I love your ass. Do you know that?"

Olivia moaned enjoying his ministrations. She felt the slightly roughened texture of his palm as it moved off her ass and glided slowly up the length of her spine.

"I want you so fucking bad," Elliot whispered as he leaned forward placing his mouth open at the base of her neck. He slid his hand down her spine slowly followed by warm open mouthed kisses. "Mmmm. Liv, you taste so good."

Olivia shivered slightly.

Elliot reached the base of her spine and moved his mouth down across her ass, kissing the soft skin.

Olivia let out a low moan. "Mmmm."

Elliot ran his tongue across her skin.

Olivia raised her ass, wiggling it.

Elliot groaned. He moved quickly grabbing her left leg and bending the knee leaving her open for him. He thrust forward with his pelvis pushing his cock into her wet but tight entrance. He continued to make incoherent sounds as he worked his way into her.

Olivia clutched at the pillow. The position had Elliot driving deep into her body. She could feel herself tightening around his cock. She raised up on her elbows thrusting back against him. "Oh...God...El...right there," Olivia whimpered.

Elliot slid a hand around her waist lifting her up from behind as he rose on his own knees. Once they were in position, he placed both his hands on her hips keeping her in place as he thrust hard and deep.

"Ahhh," Olivia cried out. "Fuck, El!" Olivia grabbed a hold of the head board to brace herself for his thrust.

"Yes...Fuck...Yes," Elliot grunted out. "Liv, you are so fucking tightening!"

Olivia pushed back just as frantically as he was pushing into her. Olivia gripped the head board, her knuckles turned white. It felt so good. His cock was so big and long, it rubbed deliciously against every inch of her making her tighten all around him. The friction was building each stroke better than the last leaving her aching for more. Her legs were starting to tremble and her stomach tightened. "El, I am close," she whispered breathlessly.

"I know, baby. I know. You feel so good so tight on my cock," Elliot gasped.

"Harder. Fuck me, harder. El, it feels so good. You're cock...so big...I feel it everywhere! Faster!" Olivia pleaded.

Elliot put on hand over hers on the bed frame and wrapped the other around her middle. His forearm rested against her stomach holding her in place as he began to relentlessly pound into her. "Oh God! Oh God! Olivia! Oh God! Yessssss!" Elliot cried out as she gripped his dick in vice like rhythmic contractions. Elliot pushed past her contracting muscles, his seed spilling deep into her. His vision danced in front of his eyes as he kept coming so deep and hard he thought he might have momentarily blacked out.

Casey looked out into the blackness. "We have been driving for hours," she said.

The driver turned and looked at her. "What do you want me to say? I am lost here, too," he mumbled.

Casey bit her lower lip and looked over at him. "I am sorry. You don't understand my friends might be dead, right now. I have never felt so helpless."

The guy reached over to place his hand on Casey's. "I am really sorry about your friends but we don't know that for sure. We have to keep hoping, right?"

Casey nodded as she looked over her shoulder at a snoring Chester. "That's all we have right now."

Cragen closed his last file looking at the clock. It was definitely time to get out of there. He was glad that tomorrow his detectives would be back. He looked up at the light knock on his door. "Maureen?" he asked as he looked at Elliot's oldest daughter.

"I am sorry to bother you, Captain Cragen but I am worried," Maureen Stabler looked around the office nervously.

"What's wrong?" Cragen asked going around the desk to stand beside her.

"My mom thinks I am crazy but I know my dad. I have left seven messages for him. He didn't call me not once," Maureen whispered.

"Maybe he was away from the phone," Don said though that sinking feeling was now descending on him again.

"I called Olivia, too. Seven times," Maureen said tears shining in her eyes. "Olivia would answer if my dad didn't."

Don nodded. "They may be out of cell range, Maureen. I am going to check on them, okay?"

Maureen nodded. "Thank you, Don."

"Do you know where they are, Maureen?" Don asked.

"Dad said they were going hiking. I can point it out on the map, my dad showed me. He was excited before he left," Maureen said.

Don nodded and pulled a map out of one of the cabinets. "Show me,"

Olivia laid in Elliot's arms. One arm was under her head and the other was wrapped snuggly around her middle. She could hear his steady breathing against her ear. She closed her eyes. She should be able to sleep but she was fighting it. She was scared now. They were so close to getting out what if something happened. To her. To him. To Munch. To Fin. Olivia watched the door wandering not for the first time if Ben's men would honor his wishes for them to remain untouched. There were no guarantees. She edged back into Elliot.

"Liv, honey you need to sleep," Elliot said softly against her ear. "Tomorrow will be a long day and night."

"I know," Olivia whispered.

Elliot's palm stroked her naked abdomen. "Tell me, Liv."

"I'm scared, Elliot. What if something goes wrong before we get a chance to get out of here. What if..."

Elliot pressed his lips to her ear. "I will not let anybody touch you, Liv."

"I don't think..." Olivia felt the tears warm on her cheeks. "I don't think I could take what happened to my mom, El."

Elliot gripped her tightly. "Never."

"You can't promise that," Olivia wiped her tears.

Elliot withdrew from her, turning her around in his arms. "Over my dead body."

Olivia felt the tears flowing faster. "No. Promise me. Never that."

Elliot shook his head. "I can't do that, Olivia."

"Why?" she whimpered. "I can't lose you, El."

"You don't know?" Elliot asked softly thumbing her tears away.

Olivia shook her head.

"Because I love you," Elliot whispered.

Olivia cupped his face. "I love you, Elliot Stabler. So much."

Elliot pressed his lips softly to hers. "I love you, Olivia Benson. So much. I will get us out of this. All of us."

A/N: Next chapter will be next day and the big escape. I just wanted some Olivia and Elliot time!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns SVU.

Happy Trails

Chapter 19

Morning dawned hazily over the mountains. The sun was already baring down on their backs at seven thirty, its daunting light promising another heated day. Don Cragen spread the map across the front of their abandoned Honda. He looked up his eyes narrowed in the morning light as he looked over at the dark haired man across from him. "Thank you for this, agent Porter."

"Of course," Dean answered pushing his dark shades up his narrow nose. "Olivia helped us out a great deal in Oregon. We owe her."

"Plus, he knows I would kick his skinny federal ass if he didn't," Dana's southern twang filled the air. Her cowboy boots crunched over the gravels as she made her way to them.

"I know they are technically not missing but I have a very worried little girl at my station and I know them, something is wrong," Cragen said his eyes carrying the worry his voice tried to hide.

Dana looked over at the agents that Porter had gathered for this voluntary assignment. "There is no technically about it, Don. They're missing so lets go find them," Dana's tone was matter of fact as she slammed the clip into her gun. "Let's go boys!"

Olivia woke up, startled. Her body jumping in her sleep, making her wake abruptly. She sighed softly running her hand up the length of Elliot's naked, warm back. She could feel his breath steady and warm against her neck. His body draped over hers, in hers. It wasn't something she was accustom to, a man falling asleep on her, in her. She placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, the short hairs tickling her nose. She smiled as he shifted on top of her, one hand slid down her abdomen to her waist pulling her instinctively closer. His leg bent pressing upward as his hips thrust forward rebelling against pulling out. Olivia groaned as the weight of his legs pushed her thighs farther apart. Her muscles ached a little from being in that position all night.

"Liv," Elliot mumbled in a sleep coated voice.

Olivia's hands continued to glide along the warm skin of his back, her fingertips trailing lightly up and down his spine.

Elliot's lips latched on to the tender skin of her neck, sucking lightly. "Mmmm," he moaned. "How is it that you taste so incredible?"

Olivia's husky laughter filled the room. "Really?

Elliot lifted his head, looking at her, his blue eyes still clouded with sleep. "You doubt my judgement?"

Olivia looked at him with a dubious look.

Elliot kissed her nose. "Mmmm."

Olivia giggled this time, scrunching up her nose.

Elliot nipped at her nose, playfully. "Fucking, delicious."

Olivia smiled up at him. She leaned up flicking her tongue playfully across his shoulder. "Mmmm."

Elliot grinned and leaned down to nip her naked shoulder.

Olivia lifted her head again running her tongue up the length of his Adams apple.

Elliot closed his eyes as she trailed upward with her tongue enclosing his ear lobe in her warm, wet mouth.

She tugged teasingly with her teeth. "Fucking delicious," she whispered when she let go looking at him from underneath her long black lashes.

"Yeah?" Elliot laughed.

"Oh yeah," Olivia replied her smiling spreading across her face, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

Elliot looked down at her, shaking his head. "I am so crazy about you, Benson."

Olivia's face became serious, her hands moved to reach up and cup his face. "Good because I am completely crazy about you, Elliot Stabler," she whispered bringing his mouth to hers.

They kissed languidly. Elliot shifting some more on top of her as he reached down with his hands to capture her thighs, wrapping them around his waist. He let go then raising up on his palms, thrusting into her, his penis already hard.

Olivia watched him move over her. Her hands glided up the length of his arms, stroking his upper biceps watching the expression of pleasures as they shifted across his face. She tightened her legs, smiling as his pace faltered and he moaned.

Elliot moved steadily in and out of her savoring the warm, wet, tightness. Her hips were rising off the bed to meet his. With each thrust he could feel her channel narrowing pleasurably on his cock. He loved how she hugged him with every withdraw and entry. He groaned hearing her low moans. She sounded like a cat making steady purring noises underneath him. In his life he had never heard a sound like that, he lived for that fucking sound. He struggled to open his eyes, his body speeding rapidly toward nirvana.

Olivia gripped his biceps, tightly. She was on fire, ever thrust was driving her closer and closer. Her nails dug in and her mouth dropped open. " Oh God. Please don't stop," she whimpered. "Right there...oh...El," she moaned. Olivia's legs hugged his hips tighter and tighter. Her back arched upward. "Oh yes!"

Elliot balanced on one arm sliding the other down the sweat soaked sheets underneath Olivia's equally sweaty skin. He grabbed her ass, lifting her up cradling her to his groin. He held her ass firmly as he grinded into her unable to pull out, unable to slip from the equisite heaven that surrounded his cock. He cried out when her walls spasmed around him, shooting deep into her before losing his balance and collapsing back onto the mattress with her.

Olivia's arms wrapped around his middle, hugging him tightly.

Elliot hugged her back just as tightly. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, El," Olivia whispered back breathlessly.

An hour later, they were in the exam room and Olivia was watching the doctor, nervously. Not because of the doctor but because of both Elliot and Ben. Ben was glowering at the doctor who had been late, he tapped his watch, pointedly. Elliot was also glowering watching every move the doctor made from over his shoulder. All of this had the poor old man's hands shaking nervously which Olivia could not only see but feel as well as he bumped against her thigh with the speculum.

Ben looked at his guard standing in the far corner then back to the doctor. "You do know I hate to be late," Ben said bluntly.

The doctor swallowed hard and quickly shoved the speculum inside Olivia.

Olivia winced at the sudden coldness but managed to hide her expression from Elliot as he was focused intently on watching what the doctor was doing while he examined her.

The doctor swallowed hard as he adjusted the speculum inside Olivia.

Ben folded his arms across his chest, giving the doctor another warning look.

The doctor nervously jumped as Ben glowered at him letting his hand slide forward twisting the speculum abruptly as he pulled it out.

Olivia grabbed the table the side of the table completely unprepared for the abrupt stinging sensation. "Ow!"

Elliot grabbed the doctor by the throat slamming his body into the wall. His forearm pressed against the doctor's windpipe. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Ben grinned as he watched the doctor struggle to breathe under Elliot's grip.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled as she held her hand between her tightly pressed together legs. "He can't breathe."

Elliot loosened his grip, stepping back. "You are never touching her again," Elliot's words were sharp his tone cold.

Ben's smile grew wider and wider at Elliot's anger.

Elliot walked over to the table. "Liv, are you okay?" Elliot moved his hand up and down the length of her arm.

Olivia nodded. "It just hurt. I think I'm okay," she reassured him despite the stinging sensation that was now throbbing inside. She was sure she was either bruised or cut.

The doctor rubbed his neck looking at Elliot with fear and trepidation. "I am so sorry," he said to Olivia.

Olivia nodded, silently.

Ben looked down at the speculum. "There is blood on there. Did you cut her?"

The doctor shook his head, vehemently. "I don't think so," he glanced nervously between Elliot and Ben. "Maybe."

Ben stepped forward. "Maybe," he echoed the doctor's tentative words. "It is not enough blood to be her cycle. It is enough to be a cut. A cut inside her while I am trying to give my daughter a baby," Ben shook his head.

"I am so sorry," the doctor mumbled.

Ben nodded. "I know," he said placing his right arm on the doctor's shoulder. He pulled the gun from his back so fast that Elliot barely saw the movement, it was that quick. Ben he fired the gun right into the doctor's head. He looked over at Olivia who's face was completely white. "I am sorry if he hurt you but I do expect you to keep up your end of this bargain no matter how painful. Just remember it can be more so."

Olivia watched stunned as Ben stepped around the body and exited the room signaling his guard to follow.

Elliot looked at the small pool of darkness leaking out onto the tile floor from the bullet wound. He turned to Olivia. "It's okay," he whispered.

"No, no it isn't okay. He is dead, Elliot," Olivia's voice trembled. "Dead for a simple mistake!"

Elliot rubbed her arms. "We are getting out of here tonight, Liv. I promise," Elliot leaned forward dropping his forehead to hers.

Olivia bit her lower lip, hard almost drawing blood. "Let's get out of here. Can I have my underwear?"

Elliot nodded, offering them to her.

Olivia gingerly removed her hand from between her legs which had been an instinctual, protective move. She slipped off the table, wincing.

"He really hurt you," Elliot said, it was not a question.

"It was an accident," Olivia whispered, looking at the poor dead man's body still strewn across the floor.

"How bad?" Elliot asked.

"It's fine," Olivia whispered.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered, warningly.

"Okay. It burns a little," Olivia admitted.

"He cut you with that damn thing," Elliot said angrily.

"I think so," Olivia admitted. "It is not a big deal."

"Shit, Liv. Get on the table and let me check how bad," Elliot said.

Olivia looked at him, knowing that arguing was useless. "You're not a doctor, El."

"No, I am not but I am your boyfriend and I am damn sure going to make sure you are okay," Elliot said.

As Olivia hopped back up onto the table, she was solely focused on the fact that he had called himself her boyfriend. Did he mean it?

Elliot gently inserted one finger inside her, watching her face carefully. He slowly moved it around until she winced, he stopped immediately. He withdrew his finger and looked down, noting blood on the tip. "Shit," he said. "I am so sorry, Liv. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I am okay," Olivia replied.

Elliot felt horrible that he allowed her to get hurt no matter accidentally.

"Elliot, it is okay," Olivia slipped off the table to stand beside him. She leaned her forehead against his chest, her hands slid upward palms splayed to rest on each side of his upper chest.

"It isn't okay that you were hurt," Elliot wrapped his arms around her still holding her underwear in his hand. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, El," Olivia whispered into his chest.

The rest of the day passed, uneventfully. Ben missed dinner which gave them some time to talk with Fin and Munch as the guards were less attentive without Ben's presence. After dinner they parted ways with Munch and Fin,their respective plans in place for the night.

A/N: Next up the escape...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I may create.

Happy Trails

Chapter 20

Olivia scoured the closet. Twisting and jerking at the garments as she frantically searched for what, escape wear? What did someone wear when escaping in the dead of night from the most notorious mobster on the eastern seaboard? Olivia sighed, their lovely captour had cleverly filled the closet with beautiful but impractical things. No pants in sight, certainly no jeans, Olivia grabbed one of the dresses and pulled it over her head. She looked over at Elliot who was dressing as well. Her heart was racing, what if they didn't make it out of here? What if something happened to him? Olivia could feel the acidy rise of bile in her throat and the tears burning at her eyes, she couldn't do this without him.

Elliot looked up as if sensing her stare. He read her face like a book after seven years it wasn't hard anymore, sometimes the wonder of it struck him like a truck that he could read her so well. He wasn't sure when he was first able to do it but over the years the connection between them had built until he couldn't remember a time when he couldn't do. "No what ifs, Liv. We can do this. We can do anything, together."

Olivia nodded as she blinked rapidly. When had she become such an emotional mess, after Oregon before being kidnapped after them having sex and being blackmailed into conception? She hated it.

Elliot stood up and walked over to her. He cupped her chin tilting her face up. "We can do anything, together. Right, partner?" Elliot's thumb gently caressed the soft landscape of her cheek.

Olivia reigned in her emotions as she smiled at Elliot. "Yes, partner."

Elliot kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered the words against her mouth.

Olivia shivered. "I love you, too." Their mouths lingered mere inches from one another their breath shared and eyes locked. "Together," Olivia breathed the words between them.

Elliot watched Olivia as she pulled back to finish dressing sliding her feet into the only pair of somewhat suiteable flats in the closet. His body vibrated with adrenaline. He was terrified. He would have been terrified just with him and his partner in this situation but Olivia and he had now crossed the line officially into something deeper. It had always been something deeper, he knew that but the words had been spoken making their connection all too real and tenous. He could not lose her or have her hurt. It would kill him. Elliot closed his eyes briefly as he struggled to center himself. He had to be the cop and Marine that he was trained to be. It would be the only thing to save them. The words of his Desert Storm commander reverberated in his head.

"_You are here to do two things soldier, to protect and to serve."_

Fin and Munch were getting dressed in the room down the hall from Olivia and Elliot. Fin stared down at his mutilated hand which would be a constant reminder of this nightmare. He knew it would not effect his job ability but he could not help that tiny fear of doubt that swirled in his stomach. He turned to see Munch sitting on the twin bed, staring at him.

"The son of a bitch will pay. I promise you." Munch's face looked drawn and pale but his tone was determined.

Fin nodded in silent confirmation. They had to be the oddest pair of partners in the history of the 1-6 but Fin would not have anyone else at his back. No one.

Don Cragen stared into the flickering orange light of the dying campfire in front of him. They had found nothing on the first two trails. Nothing. Tomorrow, they would hit the others. Don sighed as he ran his hand down his face. He knew something was wrong. Stabler not contacting his kids, Liz Donelly had not heard from Casey, and Olivia not calling in to check in, it was all not a good sign. Don was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the figure that dropped down beside him until she spoke.

"Don," Dana started. "You're detectives are top notch. They can take care of themselves. Olivia is tough. Ya gotta trust them."

Don looked up at the sound of Dana's southern twang. His eyes stayed on the fire. "Yeah. They are good. They are actually pretty great," he sighed. "But they are still so young in so many ways. Making mistakes jumping into things. And Olivia...she is not as strong as you think Dana. She covers well."

Dana nodded. "I know that. Stabler will have her back."

Don smiled for the first time that night. "Yeah that I know. My dynamic duo," he chuckled lightly.

Dana grinned into the darkness. "Ya thinkin' they're screwing around?"

Don groaned. "That much I don't want to know, Dana. For many reasons," he shook his head before continuing. "He will protect her at all costs."

"Ya," Dana nodded. "Kinda got that. Ya know she is in love with him."

"I know," Don whispered, quietly. "He loves her, too."

Dana leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the dark sky punctuated by the tiny light of stars. "They'll be okay. They got each other and those other two. They are family, Don."

Don leaned back and looked up, mirroring her position. "Yeah. We are."

Elliot and Olivia slipped out their bedroom door, quietly. They were both surprised at Ben's lack of inside security but figured with the outside security that Ben felt covered. They were meeting Munch and Fin at the wall. At the spot that Olivia and Munch had found earlier in the day. They would have to sneak out at just the right minute when the lights would sweep the grounds to the West not the East and the guards would switch. They had only seconds to get there and through the small gateway to their freedom. They had counted the steps and the time. It had to be perfectly coordinated. Their lives depended on it.

A/N: I know that I have been MIA so many people may no longer be reading my stuff which is completely understandable. I am currently working full-time, going to school full-time, and writing my own book but I have every intention of finishing all my stories for the people who have been so kind to read and review. I very much appreciate every review and all the time that people have taken to read my stories. I am sorry to say that I disabled the anonymous reviewer button. I got some rather rude reviews that had little to do with constructive critism.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Law & Order SVU owned by Dick Wolf.

Happy Trails

Chapter 21

The night air was warm barely decreased in temperature from the heat of the previous day. It held a stale moistness that bordered on oppressive. Olivia hated it. She also hated the darkness that surrounded her as she stood at the back entrance of the house silently counting the minutes. They had been in this position before. Standing outside a perp's door waiting for the right moment, it should have been as familiar as pulling on her favorite blue jeans. Except this time it wasn't. The last couple of days had changed her, changed them. She felt him move even before the door opened right as the number 60 registered in her brain signaling the minute was up.

Elliot stepped out into the darkness, his hand reaching to clasp hers as he counted the steps to the wall. The bright stars were his only guidance as the light swept the other side of the lawn. There was a constant roaring in his ears as the adrenaline raced through his body. He reached out feeling the wall before he reached it. His fingers roughly pushed the limbs and brush to the side. He moved Olivia in front of him urging her to step through.

Olivia felt a twinge of Alice in Wonderland as she lifted her leg through the dark hole in the wall having absolute no idea what was on the other side.

Elliot watched her ease through and tried hard not to panic as their hands broke contact and she disappeared from his view. He squeezed himself through the opening his head disappearing into the blackness just before the white light grazed the wall.

Olivia was pressed against the brick of the wall. She knew Fin and Munch were to her right as she could hear their breathing. They couldn't talk not when they were this close. She felt the air escape her lungs in one solid swoosh when she knew Elliot had cleared the hole.

When the light moved to the other side. Elliot readjusted the branches quickly covering their escape route. He reached for Olivia's hand, blinking into the darkness. He took his first step forward.

Olivia followed feeling branches scrap at her legs as they ran. She knew the more distance they put between Ben and them the better. She was thankful for a job that kept her in shape though not as good as her partner who moved faster, pulling her along through the darkness. Olivia abruptly bumped into Elliot when she felt him stop. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask when she heard the low pitched grinding noise. It sounded like a siren. Oh my god. Ben knew they were gone.

Elliot grip on Olivia's fingers tightened as they ran faster through the darkness hearing noises all around them. The wail of a siren, the sounds of the forest, and the distinct sound of canines, hunting dogs reverberated through the woods.

Olivia could hear Munch and Fin running behind them. Their breathing was heavy and loud as they trekked through the forest.

Elliot heard the dogs. There was no way they would escape them. He stopped to listen, trying to decipher their direction when he heard it. "Come on!"

Olivia, Fin, and Munch followed as Elliot ran in a new direction. Olivia felt it the minute her sandals sank into the softer ground. Wet. Water. Olivia stepped into the stream with Elliot.

Elliot waded further in as he tugged her along praying the water would shake the dogs from their trail. It was icy cold against the warmth of the night and Elliot could feel her shaking next to him. His hand dropped from hers to encircle her waist as he pulled her under the water with him, Fin and Munch catching on sank into the dark murky water. The water was tugging them down stream and the barking sound became more distant.

The current was rougher downstream. The water was colder and the trees made a canopy over it blocking out the night stars. Olivia felt things brush against her under the water that normally would have freaked the shit out of her, but in this moment she was having to hard a time keeping her head above the water to wander what was under it. Frankly, she didn't want to know.

Elliot could feel the ripple of small rapids as they floated downward. He prayed they would not get any worse.

"I cannot believe this!" Casey screamed as she and Chester stood in a nearby police station. "These are New York detectives being held hostage by a crazy man! You pick up that phone right now and call NYPD or I will have your badge!"

The young officer across the counter flinched at Casey's diatribe. His fingers shaking as he made the call.

Cragen stirred groggily from his sleep as he heard an insistent ringing. His hand reached across the floor of the tent until he came in contact with the offending object. "Cragen, here."

Cragen emerged from his tent. "Dana! Porter! We got a lead!"

Much to Elliot's relief the water evened out as they rounded the bend. It also became shallower.

"Shit." Fin mumbled, struggling to a standing position in the cold water.

"I hate the water." Munch mumbled following Fin to the shoreline.

"Me too." Olivia's voice shook from the cold.

Elliot pulled her into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down the length of her back.

"How far do you think we got?" Munch asked.

Fin looked at Elliot.

"Maybe a mile or so if we are lucky." Elliot replied.

Olivia blinked the water from her eyes as she looked around. "Where now?"

"West," Elliot said. "We need to put as much distance between us and them as possible."

Fin and Munch nodded as they followed Elliot into the black night.

Olivia could not believe it when she saw the first rays of light pierce the sky. The surrounding slowly coming into view. They had been walking non-stop for hours. Her legs burned, her feet hurt, and she had never been more exhausted in her whole life. They slid down a slight embankment, pushing through some trees where to their amazement they saw the road in front of them.

Fin almost cried with relief at the sight of the paved road. He dropped down onto his knees. "Thank you, God!"

Munch grinned at his partner.

"We need to be careful." Elliot warned. "They could be traveling the roads looking for us."

Fin nodded and they all froze at the sound of the approaching vehicle. It was too close to hide. Olivia squinted at the Explorer as it neared them coming to a stop. She almost collapsed as the man stepped out.

"Captain!" Elliot said, relief coursing through his body.

A/N: More to this story if you want. Now that they are technically rescued what will happen between Olivia and Elliot. Will they hide their relationship from Cragen? Will they continue their relationship? What happens when a distraught Kathy shows up to Elliot's rescue? They may be safe from the wilderness, but what happens when Ben follows them to the city? Answers in upcoming chapter if you want or I could end it here?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

Happy Trails

Chapter 22

Olivia rubbed her head as she tried to focus on the question being asked. She was in the middle of a large hotel banquet room sitting at a non-descript white cloth covered table with two federal officers after refusing to go to the hospital. She sighed and closed her eyes. The glare from the hotel's chandeliers was only adding to her growing headache

"Detective Benson?" The agent asked.

"Yes," Olivia said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Olivia answered, exacerbation evident in her sardonic tone. "Just peachy."

"Agent Harlow while don't ya give Detective Benson a little break. I can finish up the rest of these questions." Dana placed a reassuring hand on the agent's back.

Olivia shot Dana a look of gratitude as the two agents walked out the side door.

"Ya know ya probably should've went to the hospital." Dana drawled as she took the seat directly across from Olivia. "Ya look like shit, honey."

Olivia laughed, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "You have such a way with words, Dana."

Dana laughed as she leaned back in the chair, folding one bent leg over the other.

Olivia looked at the door.

"He's next door, honey. With Don." Dana said answering her unasked question.

Olivia considered denial but she was too damn tired for it.

"There stuck over there with Porter, too. Poor guys." Dana chuckled.

Olivia gave her a weak smile. Great. Dean and Elliot. The very thought made her head hurt.

"You want to go upstairs?" Dana presented Olivia with a white hotel key card. "You could get washed up and rest. Or if you want come back down here."

Olivia reached up to take the card. "I would like to go next door first. Check on everyone."

Dana nodded though she knew that Olivia's definition of everyone consisted of only one. Elliot Stabler.

Olivia stood up on still wobbly legs. She needed to see him and then she would go upstairs. They had not had a minute alone since Cragen's jeep pulled up alongside them on that road. She knew Fin and Munch were both okay as the medics waiting for them at the hotel had insisted that they go to the hospital to be checked out. She and Elliot had escaped that fate as they both looked banged up, but otherwise no worse for the wear. As always their scars where more internal than external, Olivia gave Dana's shoulder a squeeze as she walked by her.

"Take care, Benson." Dana said, her hand already opening her ringing phone.

Olivia walked out of the banquet room into the hotel lobby. It was fairly empty except for the very obvious federal agents dressed in their dark suits talking into their wrists wandering the hall. A couple of local precinct cops passed Olivia, she nodded at them as she walked to the door of the next banquet room. She opened it slowly. It was obviously command central. Several agents and officers were scattered throughout the room. Computers and white boards were sprinkled throughout the room. Maps were pinned up on a large board in the corner. Olivia scanned the room for Elliot. He was standing in the corner with Don and several officers. His face held a look of impatience. She smiled softly. She knew that look, had seen it enough back at the house. Frustrated. On edge. Classic Stabler. Olivia walked toward the group.

"Hi stranger." Dean's voice stopped her.

Olivia turned to look at him. She smiled, softly. "Agent Porter. How are you?"  
>"Better than you, Detective Benson." Dean smiled. "Coffee?"<p>

Olivia shook her head at the steaming beverage he held as an offering to her. "I'm good. I just want to check in with my squad."

"Always on the job, Detective." Dean said. "Do you ever take a break, Olivia."

Olivia shrugged. "About as often as you do, Agent Porter."

Dean gave her a mock salute of acknowledgement before she proceeded across the room toward Elliot.

Elliot turned around before she even reached them. Underneath the hotel lights, he could see every visible bruise, bump, and cut on her. He could also see the exhaustion in her eyes. "Liv." He said. He ached to reach out and take her in his arms. It took everything in him to resist the impulse.

Olivia read his expression, clearly. It was just what they did. It certainly earned them enough gossip in the past, but for once Olivia didn't care. She was just so relieved to see him and to know without words that they would be okay.

Cragen did not miss the exchange between his two best detectives. Stabler had been a handful since they had separated the two of them for questioning and frankly Cragen himself was too tired to reflect on the meaning of the exchange right now. "Elliot," Don said. "Why don't you and Olivia go check into your rooms. Get some rest tonight. We have this covered. I will update you in the morning."

Elliot nodded. He looked over at Olivia who nodded her silent agreement. They walked out of the banquet hall room not touching but with their familiar matching stride.

Cragen felt a sense of peace watching his detectives exit together. At least for now, they were safe.

Olivia and Elliot didn't speak as they made their way through the hall to the hotel elevators.

Olivia was the first to break the silence. "Did you talk to the kids?"

"Yeah," Elliot answered. "If it hadn't been for Maureen, they probably wouldn't have started looking so fast."

Olivia smiled at him. The elevator doors opened in front of them. Elliot and Olivia stood to the side to let the passengers exit before the stepped onto the elevator. Olivia watched Elliot push the eighth floor button and the doors slid shut. She opened her mouth to say more, but was suddenly engulfed in his arms.

The minute the doors shut, Elliot grabbed her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, securing her in his grip. His lips pressed against the side of her head and the arms that held her shook.

Olivia felt the wave of emotion that rippled through him move into her as she gripped him just as tightly. They had almost lost each other last night. This thing could have ended in a multitude of varying ugly scenarios, but it didn't. It was several minutes before Elliot loosened his grip enough to pull back from her.

"You're okay?" Elliot asked as his eyes darted over her face, his eyebrows drawn together in worry.

"El, I'm fine." Olivia said her brown eyes solemn and steady on his.

"Liv…if something had happened…" Elliot stopped, shaking his head his eyes closed briefly.

"Nothing happened." Olivia reassured.

The ding of the elevator button startled them enough to look up, but not enough to part. Elliot guided Olivia out of the elevator with his arm still encircling her waist. He glanced down at his key card and up at the numbers as they proceeded down the long carpeted hall.

Olivia let her head drop onto his shoulder. "Your room not mine, I am guessing." She mumbled her response against his chest.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Does it really matter as long as were together?"

Olivia smiled as she stepped back to let him open the door. "No, it doesn't."

Elliot held open the hotel door for her. He followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. He dropped the key card onto the table beside the door. The room was no different than any other hotel room. A solitary bed and night table were just visible in front of him. A television was mounted to the wall and in the corner was a small circular table with a lamp and chair.

Olivia shivered, the room was freezing. She ran her hands up and down the length of her arms to warm up.

Elliot moved past her. "I'll turn up the heat."

"Thanks," Olivia replied. She walked over to the bathroom door just inside the door of their room. She pushed it open and stepped into the bathroom. Her eyes blinked to adjust against the bathroom lighting. She froze when she took in her appearance in the mirror under the unforgiving glare of florescence. Dana was right she looked like shit. Her arms and face were covered with dirt and some specks of dried blood. Her hair was matted and tangled.

Elliot walked into the bathroom finding a silent Olivia staring at her reflection in the mirror. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and dropped his chin onto her shoulder. "We look like shit, Benson."

Olivia let out a husky laugh.

"I think we should take a nice hot shower, wash off all this grime. And then we can soak in a nice hot bath. What do you think?" Elliot whispered his voice warm against her ear.

"Mmmm. That sounds perfect, El." Olivia turned her head to the side. Their lips met softly.

Elliot gently captured her upper lip between his, easing his tongue between her parted lips into her mouth.

Olivia turned around fully with assistance of Elliot's hands on hips to deepen the kiss.

A/N: Next up shower and bath time exclusively. If you want! Thank for reading and reviewing. It means a lot!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

Happy Trails…

Chapter 23

Elliot pushed back the shower curtain and turned on the water. He stuck his hand under the spray before bending down to add more hot water.

Olivia kicked off her sandals letting them slide across the tile floor.

"So…" Elliot said, quietly.

Olivia looked over at him.

"I met Dean Porter, downstairs."

"I know." Olivia pulled her dress over her head. "Dana told me."

"He thinks a lot of you." Elliot straightened up and turned to face her. His expression was neutral, but his tone was questioning.

Olivia smiled and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. "He a good agent." Her answer was not purposefully non-descript, but she reveled a little in the furrow it drew between Elliot's brows.

"Yeah?" Elliot's tone was slightly annoyed. "Just how good? How close did you two get in Oregon?"

Olivia put her bra on the bathroom counter and walked over to him. She slipped her arms around his waist and dropped her head onto his chest. "He is a good agent. Nothing more, Elliot."

Elliot tensed, hating himself for the words that were about to slip from his tongue. He slid his hand up the length of her bare back, holding her there in anticipation of what he knew would be her next response. "Did you sleep with him?"

Olivia pulled back, her eyes narrowed. "Fuck you, Elliot. I can't believe you just asked me that. Is that what you think of me?"

Elliot ran his hand down his face. "No. I don't think anything, Olivia. You were unattached when you went out there. I just…"

"You just what?" Olivia argued. "You want to know every guy that I have slept with? Is that it? And just so the record is straight I didn't sleep with him and I wasn't unattached when I went out there!"

Elliot looked at her, confusion etched on his face.

"I was attached to you!" Olivia yelled. "I was attached to my partner and best friend who kept pushing me away! Who told me, we were too close! Who told me we couldn't be close!" Olivia felt the sting of tears building; she hated the high-pitched tone her voice had taken on. "Who told me to go away!"

"Liv," Elliot whispered. "I was trying to save you, to save us. I was drowning. I was so fucking confused. That day in the train station when you fell and I didn't know…God…I never felt like that before. I realized it then."

Olivia wiped angrily with back of her hand at the tear that made its way down her cheek. She didn't want to cry. "You realized what Elliot? That you needed to punish me, hurt me?"

"That I was in love with you," Elliot's blue eyes met hers.

Olivia choked out a sob.

"That I had been for awhile. Liv, I was a married man in love with my partner. Jesus Christ, I didn't know what to do. I was trying to save you from me, from us." Elliot walked to her shaking figure.

"I knew it in the warehouse," Olivia choked out. "I knew I was in love with you. And I knew in the hospital that night that you knew it too. I thought you pushed me away because you didn't feel it back."

"Oh baby," Elliot said. "I felt it back. I felt it so much."

Olivia felt his hands slide around her waist and pull her into his warm embrace. Olivia slid her arms up and around his neck. She buried her face in the crook. "El," she whispered into his neck. "I am scared."

"I know." Elliot held her tighter. "I am scared too. But it is different now. I'm not married."

"We're still partners," Olivia whispered the words into his neck.

Elliot's hands tightened on her back. "I know. We will find a way to make this work, Liv."

Olivia sniffled and pulled back to look at his face. "I drive you crazy."

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, you do."

"We have different viewpoints on everything, El."

Elliot smiled as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "I am fully aware of that fact, Benson."

Olivia arched her eyebrow. "We are going to argue a lot."

Elliot's grin widened. "We will make up a lot."

Olivia shook her head at him.

"Liv," Elliot's voice took on a more serious tone. "We are different and we do have different points of view, but not about stuff that really matters. Not the big stuff. Not family. Not what is fundamentally right or wrong. We are on the same page with that. Besides that you challenge me. Make me see beyond what I think is there."

"I do that," Olivia smiled.

Elliot nodded, smirking. "And there is absolutely no one else I like to argue with more."

Olivia smacked his shoulder.

Elliot laughed as he let her go. He reached one handed behind his neck fisting his shirt to pull it off.

Olivia shimmied her panties down the length of her legs. She reached down and picked them up off the floor.

Elliot stifled his groan as he watched that move. Fuck if it didn't give him the best fucking view ever. He needed to rein it in right now. They were both exhausted and he had not forgotten what that stupid jackass that Ben had hired had done. Elliot could feel his anger rising just thinking about it.

"El?" Olivia asked, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I'm fine." Elliot said as he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to his floor. "It's fine, Olivia."

Olivia nodded.

Elliot kicked his pants to the side and extended his hand to her.

Olivia smiled and followed him to the shower.

Elliot pulled back the white plastic shower curtain for Olivia to step in first.

Olivia stepped into the shower, feeling the cold porcelain below her feet. She stepped into the water spray as Elliot joined her. Olivia tilted her head back, letting the warm water soak her scalp.

Elliot reached down grabbing the tiny bottle of hotel shampoo. He twisted off the tiny cap and poured it into his hand. "Turn around," he instructed.

Olivia turned so that her back was to Elliot's front. She sighed happily as she felt his fingers on her scalp threading through her long locks. She tilted her head back into his hands, leaning back onto his warm front.

"_You like that_?" Elliot teased.

"_Mmmm_." Olivia replied, leaning further into his hand and body. She bit her lower lip as his erection bumped against her ass then was pressed into her lower back as pressed against him. She hadn't missed his arousal earlier before they stepped into the shower. She loved seeing it, feeling it. Knowing that she inspired it.

"All done." Elliot announced, turning her around by the waist. He moved her back into the spray.

Olivia tilted her head, letting the hot water wash the suds from her scalp.

Elliot ran his fingers through her hair, helping to rinse the shampoo out.

Olivia reached for him, placing both her hands on his hips pulling him toward her. She tilted her head back down to him, smiling as she pressed her body against his.

Elliot groaned feeling her skin soft and wet flush against him. Her breasts pressed warmly against his chest.

Olivia kissed his clavicle, her tongue darting out to taste his wet skin. She slid her leg up the outside of his, shivering at the feel of muscle and hair against her skin. "_El_," she moaned.

Elliot's jaw worked. God. She felt so good. Silky. Soft. All woman.

Olivia could feel him hard between them. She let her hand slide down the length of his chest, feeling his taunt muscles that tensed and flexed at her touch. Her hand reached for him. Her fingers circled his width. He was hard like steel and warm in her hand.

Elliot groaned as her hands began moving up and down on his penis. "_Liv_," Elliot growled.

"_Mmmm,_" Olivia whispered as she licked and sucked his chest. Her thumb moved to circle the sensitive broad head of his erection. "_Elliot_," she moaned.

"_Liv_," Elliot's mouth dropped open. He was going to come if she kept doing that. His penis twitched in her hands. He could feel his balls draw tight to his body. "_We gotta stop._"

"_Inside me_," Olivia lifted her face, her big dark eyes locked on his.

"_Inside you_," Elliot growled. He bent down with a low growl, gripping the back of her slick thighs and hauling her up high on his chest.

Olivia shuddered at the display of strength, of power. She maneuvered his erection between her legs.

"_Slow_," Elliot grunted.

Olivia nodded. She dropped her head onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "_Elliot_," she moaned as she felt the broad crest of his cocks breeched her entrance. She closed her eyes. "_So good_."

"_Liv_," Elliot whispered, huskily. "_Are you okay, baby. You gotta tell me if this hurts_?"

Olivia thrust her hips downward. "_Oh God_!"

"_Olivia_," Elliot's hands tensed on her hips.

Olivia pushed down again. "_El,_" she whined.

Elliot felt her tighten on him. "_Yeah_."

"_Please, fuck me_." Olivia whimpered.

Elliot slid his hands around to grasp her ass tight. He began to piston her up and down on his dick.

Olivia cried out, grasping his shoulders.

Elliot felt sweat gathering on his brow as he worked her up and down the length of his shaft. He felt the delicious narrowing of her on his cock as grew tighter and tighter. "_Ah! God! Liv_!"

Olivia's fingers dug into the skin of his shoulder. Her mouth dropped open as her climax hit.

Elliot groaned as her internal muscles hugged his dick. He turned them, pressing her back to the cool porcelain. Elliot placed one hand on the shower wall, finger splayed out. The other tightly gripped her hip. He began to thrust frantically. "_Ah! So fucking good! Liv! So tight! It feels so good baby! Oh! God! You don't know! So fucking good! Don't stop_!"

"_Elliotttttt_," Olivia cried as her orgasm kept going. Her toes curled against his ass.

Elliot dropped his head. His eyes closed tightly as he stilled on the last thrust, his orgasm claiming him.

Olivia felt him tense above her. Her eyes opened, wildly. She watched his face as he came. His eyes opened briefly locking on hers as he spilled inside her. Olivia shivered, watching his face contorting in pleasure and vulnerability. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "_I love you_," she whispered.

Elliot struggled to catch his breath. "_I love you_," he whispered into her neck as he placed an open mouth kiss to the delicate damp skin there.

A/N: So bath time next? Chapter turned out a little different than planned.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

Author's Note: Feeling super rusty so I will apologize at the beginning. I have not been writing for a bit. I had some unexpected medical issues that included a biopsy and subsequent surgery. I am now feeling better and hope to be able to get back to writing. Sorry for the delays and much gratitude to anyone still reading!

Happy Trails…

Chapter 24

Olivia's toes curled around the top of Elliot's foot as she lazily rubbed her foot against his. Steam from the hot water had fogged the bathroom and from her spot perched between his legs in the heated water, she could easily fall asleep. "We should probably talk about this." Olivia said softly as she turned her head to the side against his chest.

Elliot deposited a kiss on top of her damp strands. "About what, Liv?"

"Mmmm…our relationship from this point on…. Ben…or maybe the fact that we just had unprotected sex again." Olivia tilted her head upward to look at Elliot's face.

"That's a lot of topics," Elliot teased her, running his fingertips along the length of her arm leaving goose bumps in his wake.

Olivia sighed as she dropped her head back down onto his chest. "I know."

"Okay." Elliot shifted in the tub slightly, lacing the fingers of his right hand in hers. "I think we covered the relationship earlier. We want to be together, right?"

Olivia nodded.

"I think we hold off on telling Don for awhile. Let's do some research and find out what rights we do have." Elliot reasoned.

"That sounds good." Olivia squeezed Elliot's fingers.

"As far as Ben goes, I think we have to wait. I don't have any answers, tonight." Elliot said, softly.

Olivia shivered.

"I wish I did baby." Elliot's fingers tightened in hers.

"I know." Olivia whispered.

"The last thing," Elliot started. "Liv, I am not worried about it."

Olivia rubbed her foot against the top of Elliot's again. "You're not worried that I am going to end up pregnant?"

"No." Elliot said

Olivia sat up and twisted around to face him. "El, we need to be more careful."

Elliot ran his thumb along the line of Olivia's cheek. "Honey, it is too late for that."

Olivia ran her hand nervously over the top of her hair. "We don't know that."

"I do." Elliot slid his fingers around the back of her head, tightening at the base of her neck. "C'mere."

Olivia leaned forward her palm finding purchase on the slick wall of his chest. Their lips met in soft, wet open-mouthed kisses. Their tongues playfully engaging one another causing Olivia to emit a low throaty moan.

"Mmmm…you taste so good," Elliot groaned into her mouth. Elliot slid his other hand from hers as he reached for her waist, hauling her onto his lap.

Olivia grabbed the edge of the tub with one hand while the hand resting on Elliot's chest slid up to his shoulder as she slipped onto his lap. She felt his erection pressing between them as she sat spread eagle on him.

Elliot's hand dipped down onto her ass as they broke their kiss. He gave her bottom a hard squeeze.

Olivia smiled at him, her eyes drifting downward to his insistent erection and back up to his eyes.

Elliot gripped her ass and lifted her up with one hand, raising her above his erection.

Olivia gasped a little. She was always amazed at her partner's sheer strength as he balanced her one-handed by the waist. The position made her rise to her knees in the slippery tub. She gripped his shoulders with both hands for balance as he slowly lowered her down onto him.

Olivia gave a little gasp as she felt the broad crest of his erection spreading her open. "Ah," Olivia moaned.

Elliot swallowed hard as Olivia slowly took him in. Her body was soft, wet, and warm, pure heaven on his cock. It was so tight; he felt the resistance every time with each and every glide. "No barrier, Olivia. I don't want any barriers." Elliot's eyes met hers. "Just me inside you."

"I don't want any barriers either, El." Olivia breathed out as she sat flush against him.

Elliot kissed her mouth softly. His hands ran up and down her back, tracing the line of her spine from her neck down to her ass. He cupped her ass and began to move her on his cock.

Olivia moaned as they moved together.

"I love being inside you, bareback. Feels so good." Elliot gasped as he felt her inner muscles flutter around his girth. "Ah! God. Liv. Don't. Stop."

"Oh God, El," Olivia whimpered, clenching along the length of him the friction was so good. Too good, she couldn't hold back.

"Liv," Elliot growled. "It's not just fucking. It's more."

Olivia's eyes met his. "I know," she whimpered.

"I love making love with you." Elliot said his lips capturing hers.

A half an hour later, Olivia sat curled up in the hotel chair watching Elliot talk with Don over the phone. She instinctively pulled the hotel's robe tighter around her waist as she watched the displeased look on Elliot's face. She knew that scowl all to well. Her toes curled against the seat, she jumped slightly at the knock at their door. Her eyes flitted to Elliot's.

"Don, I got to go. I ordered some take out. We can regroup in the morning. I appreciate you keeping me updated." Elliot said, nodding his head. "I will tell her tomorrow. She needs to sleep."

Olivia stood up, arching an eyebrow at Elliot.

"Bye, Don." Elliot hung up the phone. "You stay here. I'll get the door."

"It's just the food, Elliot." Olivia said, softly.

Elliot nodded as he picked up his gun off the table. He slowly opened the door.

"Nice, Elliot. First, you don't invite us to take-out and then you have your gun ready to shoot us at the door," Munch quipped as he walked in their Chinese food in hand. Fin was right behind him.

Elliot sighed, running his hand down his face. "I just got off the phone with Don."

Munch set the food down on the table. "I think we will need food for this." Munch said only half joking.

Fin dropped to sit on the edge of the bed. His good hand absently rubbing the bandaged one as he looked up at Elliot's face. "He's in the wind, isn't he?"

Olivia watched Elliot nod.

"The house. Everything is gone." Elliot said.

"That's crazy, Elliot. Everything?" Olivia asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"All ashes, apparently." Elliot replied as he dropped his gun onto the table and sat next to Fin on the bed. "Don said the FBI is taking the team up to finish the canvas in the morning, but they are not sure if they will find anything they can use."

Munch looked over at Olivia. "He can't hide forever."

"He hid for a damn decade!" Fin spat, angrily.

Munch dropped into one of the chairs.

"We will get him." Elliot said his jaw clenched, determinedly.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip as she studied Elliot's determined expression. They would catch him of that she was certain, but at what cost? She looked at a weary Munch and injured Fin. How much more would they endure first?

Olivia woke up first in the morning. She stretched before slipping out of Elliot's warm embrace. She sat at the edge of the bed, pushing her long strands behind her ears. She sighed, remembering what they were waking up to. Today, they would go back to where the house would be and look for clues to finding Ben. Olivia flipped on the bathroom light, her eyes blinking against the glare of the harsh fluorescent light. In the mirror, in bright red under the drawing of an hourglass, the words seemed to scream out.

**TICK…TOCK…TICK…TOCK…GOES THE CLOCK…**

**YOU ARE SAFE, NOWHWERE. YOU BROKE MY RULES, DETECTIVES NOW YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES. DON'T FORGET TO LOOK BEHIND YOU, OLIVIA.**

Olivia slowly turned her limbs trembling, her breathing labored. Her vision went black as the roaring noise in her head overwhelmed everything.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU.

Author's Note: Hope you like this update. Wanted to get something out pre-storm!

Happy Trails…

Chapter 25

"Ben? What are you going to do about these detectives?" The thin, pale younger man asked as he stood in front of the dark wood desk of his boss. Everything in the room was dark, clocked in various shades of deep reds all the way down to the thick carpeting. The color saturated the room. Blood. Power. Pain. Red.

Ben leaned back in the dark cherry red leather chair, one leg resting casually bent across the other. His smile slid slowly across his face.

"What?"

"Don't worry our friends will get what is coming in time. They have something that belongs to me something that they will give up to me. First things first though we are going to New York."

"Do you think that is wise?"

Ben's eye narrowed, his smile faded. "Are you questioning me?" Ben's voice was low his Italian accent thickening as his temper flared

"No, no sir. I wouldn't do that."

"It would be unwise to do." Ben said as he leaned back again. "New York is a city to get lost in my friend. A city even the famous can disappear in. Besides, I already have my new home right next to New York's finest. I will be very safe."

Ben's staff member paled slightly as Ben's smile grew along with his laughter.

"They will never see me coming," Ben grinned widely.

Elliot blinked sleepily his body fighting the morning. He stretched his arm out from underneath his head, hand gliding along the starched white cotton sheets. He sat upright abruptly when it failed to come into contact with Olivia's warm soft skin. Elliot reached for his glock sitting on the hotel's nightstand. He stood quietly letting the sheet fall from his body, his bare feet hitting the carpeted floor. He took note of the light shining from the hotel's bathroom. He didn't bother with clothes his only thought was Olivia. Elliot swallowed hard as he walked slowly to the door his back against the wall. Inwardly, his throat constricted with fear for Olivia. Where the fuck was she? He slowly turned the corner with the safety off.

"_Olivia_!" Elliot shouted as he dropped onto his knees on white linoleum bathroom floor. Olivia was lying across the floor with her eyes closed. Elliot shook her softly while scanning her body for injury. "_Liv! Come on, baby! Wake up_!" Elliot pleaded.

"El?" Olivia muttered groggily her eyes struggling to open. "Mmm?"

"_Thank God_!" Elliot whispered as he gathered her in his arms. His fingers gently gliding over the back of her scalp, furtively looking for injury. "You're okay?"

"El," Olivia replied her mouth dry as she pulled her head back. Her head hurt from hitting the tile, but she was pretty sure that she was okay otherwise except for the now rising bile in her stomach at the memory of what caused her to pass out. "The bathtub."

Elliot turned his head to the tub and gagged. Sitting in their bathtub was Monique Jeffries head.

"Is she?" Olivia whispered against the nape of Elliot's neck.

"Close your eyes," Elliot whispered.

"I am cop, El." Olivia said softly even as tears slipped warmly down her cheeks.

"This is different, Olivia." Elliot scooped her legs up under his arms before standing up. "I am going to take you in the next room and you are going to get dressed. I am going to get dressed. Then we are going to call Cragen."

Olivia nodded.

"Okay?" Elliot whispered.

Olivia nodded again. "Elliot, he was here. In the mirror, Ben left a message."

Elliot's jaw tightened as his eyes connected with the bright red lettering. "I see it, Liv. I see it."

An hour later, their room was filled with police and FBI agents milling around. Olivia stood next to Cragen and Elliot, balancing the coffee that Fin had so graciously picked up that morning. Her head was throbbing and the caffeine was doing nothing to help neither was the constant nagging from her colleagues to get checked out.

"Liv!"

Olivia turned at the voice coming from the door. She would recognize it anywhere. "Casey," she called out, threading her way through cops and agents.

Casey grabbed Olivia into a hug barely missing covering them both in coffee as Olivia lifted it out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked her as they pulled apart. She smiled at Chester who was standing behind Casey.

"We're fine. Are you guys okay? They said you were, but I had to see for myself." Casey reached forward as she hugged Olivia again.

"Hey, Novak." Fin said as he made his way through crowd. "Good to see you."

Casey hugged Fin, hard. "It is so good to see you, Fin!"

Fin smiled at Chester and extended his arm out to him.

Chester gripped Fin's hand in a warm shake.

Elliot approached them. One hand came to rest gently on the middle of Olivia's back while the other reached for her coffee. "You should not be drinking this," he chastised lightly.

Olivia rolled her eyes in affectionate mock surrender. "My head is fine, El. However, since it is so important to you, I will let you finish my coffee, okay?"

Elliot smiled at her softly. Glad that she was sounding more like Olivia. He had been more than a little worried when they were getting dressed after their bathroom discovery. Olivia had been uncharacteristically quiet. He lightly ran his hand up and down her back, reassuringly.

Olivia smiled at Elliot. She was feeling slightly better than this morning except when she thought of Monique. Her stomach turned and her heart ached when she thought of her friend's last moments, last hours of life. It literally and figuratively made her sick. She wanted to wrap her arms around Elliot. To escape from this mess with him and their friends to leave behind this nightmare, unfortunately they were going to spend the rest of the day reliving it when they joined Porter and Dana at the house site.

Cragen approached the group, rubbing his own tired eyes. He had been up have the night on the phone with the Chief of Detectives and various factions of the FBI including Dana Lewis. He nodded at Casey and Chester. "Benson, Stabler, Munch, and Fin, are you all ready to head out? Porter wants to get a couple of hours canvasing before dark with the four of you to lay out the structure of the house and where they need to concentrate."

"Yeah," Elliot nodded before tipping his head back to swallow the last of Olivia's coffee.

Fin nodded. He kissed the top of Casey's head and looked over at Chester. "Get her home safe and sound, okay?"

Chester smiled at Fin. "You got it, man."

Munch grabbed his long trench off the back of the hotel chair. "Ready, Captain."

Olivia nodded at Don. "I am good."

"You're sure, Liv?" Don asked his eyes serious.

"I am fine, Don." Olivia laced an arm through Munch's. "As long as I get to drive."

"No way, Benson. You drive like a crazy person." Munch groused as they walked out the hotel door arguing about who would drive.

Fin and Elliot followed. Don reached for Elliot's arm pulling him slightly back from the others. Elliot gave him a questioning look.

"I know you two did not spend the night here in separate beds, Elliot." Don whispered.

Elliot swallowed hard.

"It doesn't matter right now, Elliot. I just need to know everything that happened between the two of you and this man. Everything so I can protect both of you, okay? We can sort out the rest later." Don said his eyes concerned.

Elliot nodded. "I will tell you everything, Captain. I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

Happy Trails

Chapter 26

Olivia sighed as she pulled her leather jacket tighter around her, the wind howled around them as it blew leaves and debris around. They had been at the sight all morning, walking the perimeter with Porter and Dana. It was now closing in on evening. Olivia squinted up at the darkening sky before looking over at Elliot crouched beside one of the agents examining something on what was the west side of the house.

"You okay?" Porter asked as he came to stand beside her.

Olivia nodded. "I'm fine, Agent Porter."

"You look a little cold, Detective Benson. You need my jacket?" Dean started to shrug off his jacket.

Olivia shook her head. "I am good. Really."

Dean Porter smiled at her as he tipped his head in her direction, studying her face. "You sure?"

"Yes," Olivia laughed.

"You miss me, don't you Benson?" Dean teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she bounced in place. "Your confidence astounds Agent Porter."

Dean laughed. "Your partner doesn't seem so enamored."

Olivia smiled at the scowl on Elliot's face as he watched them. She winked at him before turning back to Dean. "Don't be insulted. He doesn't like many people." Olivia quipped brushing her longs bangs back before the wind shifted them back into her eyes.

"Male people would be my guess," Dean replied in a dry tone.

Olivia's eyes crinkled at the corners as Elliot stood up and started to walk in their direction. "Always knew you were smart, Porter."

This time Dean rolled his eyes as Elliot approached them.

"You ready?" Elliot asked Olivia, ignoring Dean's presence completely.

Olivia nodded. "Dana and I finished the East side twenty minutes ago."

Elliot slipped his jacket off, sliding it over Olivia's shoulders.

"El-" Olivia started to protest.

"Liv, you are freezing. I have more bulk. Take the jacket." Elliot glanced over at Dean. "Porter."

"Stabler." Dean acknowledged.

"Let's get going. Get you warmed up in the car," Elliot put his hand on Olivia's back guiding her away from Porter and the house site.

"Bye, Agent Porter." Olivia called out over her shoulder.

"I don't like him," Elliot glowered as they walked side by side down the incline to the car that had been left for them.

"Fin and Munch headed back tonight?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded as he hit the unlock button on the car. "Don is staying a couple more days but Munch and Fin are going back tonight."

"Does Don want us to stay?" Olivia leaned forward as she slid into the car seat. Her nearly numb fingers playing with the heat settings, she did not relish returning to that hotel room.

"No," Elliot said as he pulled the car out onto the road. "Don gave me the keys to his cabin. It is on the way home. He thought we might need a couple of days."

Olivia looked over at Elliot as she rubbed the fingers of her hands together vigorously. She smiled. "We do well in cabins."

Elliot grinned, letting one hand rest on the steering well he reached for her with the other. "Yeah, we do."

"Does Don think it is safe?" Olivia asked as she threaded her fingers through his.

Elliot nodded as he looked in the rearview mirror. "We have an escort with us."

Olivia's eye widened. "Protection?"

Elliot nodded. "Just for awhile, okay?"

Olivia leaned her head back into the headrest. "Okay," she replied as she turned her head to face him. "Elliot, are the kids okay with this?"

Elliot squeezed her fingers. "Yeah. They are pretty freaked out about the whole thing, but they were okay when they heard my voice. I told them it would be a couple more days before we got back."

"We?" Olivia's eyebrow rose as she shifted in the seat to study his face.

Elliot ran his thumb across the top of her hand. "They know that you were on the trip with me, Liv. Not the details or anything. They were worried about you too."

"Hmmm," Olivia turned to face the front window. "They may be less so when they hear the details. What are you going to say to them, about us? Maybe we should just not say anything?"

"I am not hiding us, Olivia." Elliot looked over at her. "I am divorced. There is nothing for us to hide."

Olivia twisted back in her seat to look at him. "You do realize that everyone is going to think this has been going on since day one."

Elliot smiled, slowly. He tugged her hand pulling her across the seat as he leaned over brushing his lips against hers. "Stop worrying."

Olivia shivered her fingers instinctively going to her lips where his mouth had been albeit briefly. She smiled. "Focus on driving, Stabler." Olivia ordered as she shifted back against the seat, closing her eyes.

"Liv…Liv, honey wake up," Elliot whispered, jostling her shoulder. "We're here."

Olivia stirred. She blinked her eyes several times as she shook off her sleepiness.

"You need me to carry you?" Elliot half-joked.

"Sorry, I'm fine." Olivia rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the car seat. "Is this it?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, opening the car door on his side. "Looks like it. Don said it is a bit rustic."

Olivia opened her car door. She stood up, stretching her arms upward. "How rustic? You know I am a city girl, El."

Elliot laughed. "I think after what we have just survived this will be a walk in the park."

Olivia smiled as she met him in front of the car. "You know we only have one change of clothes. How long are we staying?"

Elliot grinned. "That is one set of clothes too many, Liv. We will stay a day or two, okay. We can always send our bodyguards for anything we need."

Olivia shook her head as she ran up the short wooden steps to the door.

Elliot opened the cabin, reaching inside to flick on the light switch.

Olivia studied the illuminated cabin. It was sweet and rustic. There was a room off to the side that Olivia assumed was the bedroom. She stepped into the main room taking in the high wooden beams in the ceiling, the quaint rustic decorations, and huge fireplace.

"Don said his wife decorated the place when they got it. Hasn't changed a thing since." Elliot dropped their duffel bag in the floor.

"It's nice," Olivia said, softly.

Elliot nodded. He leaned over kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you explore while I bring in some wood and get a fire going."

Olivia stood on her toes as she brought her lips to Elliot's mouth. "That sounds very romantic, Stabler."

Elliot kissed her back, softly. "You…mmm…make me…romantic." Elliot mumbled the words in between kisses.

Olivia pulled back, reluctantly. "Fire, Stabler."

Elliot grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

"Then you can fuck me." Olivia grinned at that stunned look on his face before she turned around to explore their new surroundings.

A/N: A little romance for the two of them before realities hit not to mention Ben's mind games.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

Happy Trails

Chapter 27

Olivia explored the cabin while Elliot went outside to collect wood from the stack at the side of the cabin. She walked into the tiny cove that created the cabin's kitchen area. It was small, but cozy. Wood walls graced each side from floor to ceiling. Olivia ran her fingers across them marveling at their smoothness. Their appearance gave off a grainy, rustic appearance that belied the actual smoothness. The appliances stood out among the country décor of the cabin still looking new with their charcoal finish polished to a gleaming shine. Olivia imagined that was because Don rarely came up except to check on things and clean since his wife's passing. Olivia sighed, feeling sad for her captain, her friend. She turned in the small room and looked over the open wooden bar into the main room. It really was beautiful with the tall vaulted ceilings and its textured wood walls. The fireplace in the center dominated the room with its detailed stonework. Large slate and stone covered the surface. It was massive taking nearly the whole wall. The room itself was decorated in varying shades of autumn colors. Deep orange and rust red colored rugs, golden lamps on the tables, and little antique touches spattered throughout the room. Olivia smiled, imaging how happy Don and Suzanne had once been as they had decorated the place together. She didn't know that happy version of her captain just the tired, world weary one, but every once in a while she got a glimpse of the other Don Cragen. It made her feel both happy and sad. She was jarred from her thoughts by the sudden burst of cold air in the room as Elliot opened the door.

"It's getting cold out there." Elliot grimaced as he pushed the door closed with his boot. "I am going to bring in a little extra just so we're good for the morning too."

Olivia leaned across the surface of the bar her face cupped in her hands as she rested on her elbows watching Elliot.

"What are you smiling about?" Elliot asked without even turning from his task. He opened the fireplace doors tossing in several logs.

Olivia bit her lower lip, watching him toss in the wood. It was an absurdly mundane task, but watching Elliot do it was all together different. Her eyes locked on his ass encased tightly in the denim. He really had a great ass, an ass made for jeans, hell for anything.

As if reading her thoughts Elliot piped up his mouth sliding into a knowing smirk. "Hope you like what you are seeing, Benson."

Olivia's lips twitched as she resisted the instinct to break into a wide face splitting grin. "It will do, I guess."

Elliot snorted as tossed the match into the fireplace. He closed the doors and turned around. "Yeah, I bet." His stride as he made his way across the small room was all cockiness and swagger.

Olivia looked up at him from under her dark lashes as she batted her eyes in a flirting gesture. "I thought you needed more wood."

Elliot grinned. "I could say something to that."

"Don't you dare, Stabler," Olivia rolled her eyes. "That would sound like a really bad porn movie.

Elliot leaned over the bar, mimicking her position as he came to rest on his own elbows. "How would you know? I seem to recall a certain diatribe about the ills of porn delivered in our squad room."

Olivia grimaced. "Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I haven't seen it. I just find that most of it is gratuitous and entirely too graphic as opposed to rest of you."

Elliot smiled at her. "Men are more visual, you know."

Olivia laughed. "I am aware of that fact. Isn't that why you have been you have been staring at my ass for the last seven years, Stabler?"

"Hell, yes. Who needed porn when I had your ass." Elliot gave her his full on Stabler grin.

"Elliot!" Olivia said as her face burned crimson.

"What?" Elliot asked his face all innocence.

Olivia shook her head suddenly flustered and unsure of how to respond.

Elliot shrugged. "You were my own personal porn."

"Oh God!" Olivia buried her hands in her face.

"Liv, come on. Like you didn't know that," Elliot grinned. "You're beautiful and so fucking sexy. And your ass Benson, there are just no words."

Olivia lifted her head slowly, sliding her fingers down her face. Her big chocolate colored eyes met his. "You are a dirty man, Stabler."

Elliot leaned over, placing a small kiss to the tip of her nose. "You have no idea, Benson. Where you're concerned, my thoughts are downright nasty."

Olivia blushed again.

Elliot slid his elbows back across the counter and stood up. "Right now, I am going to finish getting that wood and maybe later I can share just how nasty." He winked at her before striding out of the cabin.

Olivia collapsed against the counter, hitting her forehead lightly against the wood. "Fuck," she whispered as she waved her hand, fanning herself. She was most definitely in way over her head.

Elliot jogged down the cabin's wood steps to go back around to the side where the woodpile was stacked high. He grinned as he thought about Olivia and how happy she looked in the cabin. They needed this some time alone together after everything that had happened with Ben. Elliot frowned as he gathered the wood into his arms. Ben worried him. He had no doubt that Ben was not a man to leave unfinished business. He was most definitely a business finisher and behind the refined posturing and presentation laid someone much more sinister, colder. He had always been a good judge of character even bad character. His main concern was Olivia. He would do anything to protect her. Ben may be determined, but so was he.

Olivia lifted her head off the counter, smiling as she thought about Elliot. She and Elliot. She was dating Elliot. No matter how attracted to him she had been in past, she had never imagined that anything would or could possibly happen with her partner. She would not let her mind go there, not while he was married and then when she returned initially he had been so angry with her. She had been seriously worried that they might not even be able to be partners any longer. She frowned would she and Elliot be able to do this, date one another? They fought vehemently as partners over cases, politics, and even religion. What did that say about they would be in a relationship. On a day-today basis, would they be able to handle their difference? She shook her head, clearing away any negative thoughts. She needed to take this one-day at a time. She turned around surveying the kitchen. She walked over opening some of the overhead cabinets looking at what she could possible fix her and Elliot. She was pleasantly surprised to find the cabinets very well stocked with essentials. To her surprise the refrigerator was equally stocked when she opened it. She saw a small note attached to the shelf. Grinning, she read it. Don had sent one of the locals to stock the cabin that morning as soon as he had talked to Elliot. The note was from Rita who wrote that she normally helped Donnie when he stayed at the cabin and that they should call her if they needed anything else. Olivia chuckled at anyone calling her captain, Donnie.

"Okay, I think this should be enough." Elliot announced as he came back in and dumped the rest of the wood on the fireplace. "You hungry?"

Olivia shrugged. "Are you? Don had this place stocked for us."

Elliot shrugged as he slipped his jacket off. "I could eat something."

"Chicken, steak, salad?" Olivia asked as she re-opened the refrigerator.

"Not salad," Elliot said, kicking off his boots before walking into the kitchen to join her.

"How about chicken?" Olivia asked. "I think I have enough ingredients to make a white wine sauce."

"You can make that?" Elliot teased, bumping his hip against hers.

Olivia smirked. "Just because I don't regularly cook does not mean I don't know how."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah. I know that you made me Christmas cookies our second year."

"You remember that?" Olivia said as she turned on the stovetop.

"Of course," Elliot kissed the top of her head as he reached over her for the pan-searing floor.

Olivia handed Elliot the chicken as she poured olive oil into the frying pan. "You ate them all and some of Munch's."

Elliot laughed as he dipped the chicken into the flour and handed it to Olivia. "They were damn good, Benson and as I recall we got called in that night. Those cookies were all I had beside Munch's swill for forty eight hours."

Olivia groaned. "That was so bad that year. Everyone was in a terrible mood."

"Yeah, I thought Jeffries was going to kill Munch." Elliot laughed.

Olivia bit her lower lip as she pushed the chicken around in the pan. "Monique knew how to keep John in line."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, she did. She would want us to remember that."

Olivia nodded before giving him a small smile. "Yeah, she would. She would be mad as hell if she thought we were getting weepy over her."

"She'd kick your ass," Elliot said, softly.

Olivia smiled. "She'd try."

Elliot grinned. "How about some pasta with this?" He reached up grabbing a pot to fill with water.

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good." Olivia stepped to the side to let Elliot switch sides with her, taking over watching the chicken and setting a pot of water on the other burner.

Olivia grabbed a couple of items to make the sauce and got started.

They worked side-by-side, changing places every couple of minutes until they finished. Olivia pulled down two plates for them and Elliot pulled out a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the bottle.

"I think this is for us," Elliot said. "It has never been opened. Don must have had them get it for us."

Olivia nodded as she filled his plate and her own.

"How about we eat in front of the fire?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled. "Sounds nice."

Elliot grabbed the wine and two glasses while Olivia followed him carrying their food. They settled in front of the fire. Olivia handed Elliot his plate and set hers to the side to kick off her own boots.

Elliot smiled as he watched her. He took a bite of the chicken. "This is really good. We cook well together."

Olivia grinned as she balance her plate on her lap and took the glass of wine that Elliot extended toward her.

Olivia could hardly remember a time when she had felt so relaxed and at ease as Elliot picked up their plates. "El, I can clean up."

"No, I got this. You relax. It'll take five minutes tops." Elliot reassured as he carried the dishes back into the kitchen cove.

Olivia moved from the base of the sofa where they had been resting their backs while eating to the plush rug in front of the fire. It was a mix of gold, red, and orange. It was so soft and thick that Olivia could not resist the urge to run her fingers over and through it. It was so beautiful.

"Hey," Elliot whispered as he dropped down beside her.

Olivia smiled. "Hey," she whispered back as his lips softly pressed against hers. Their lips pressed together closed mouth several times just their mouths meeting before Elliot reached up with one hand sliding his hand under her hair to cup the back of her neck. "Mmmm," he whispered between kisses. "So soft."

Olivia shivered as he nipped lightly at her lip; she let out a little moan.

Elliot smiled against her lips. "You like that?"

"Yes," Olivia pressed her lips back to his, reveling in their warmth and softness. Their breath mingled together both panting a little more with each kiss. The sound of their ragged breathing and kissing filled the room mixing with the sounds emitted from the crackling of the wood in the fire. Somewhere between the tenth and eleventh meeting of their mouths, Elliot slid his tongue inside.

A/N: More if you want. I am hoping to update resurrection as well maybe tomorrow for both. I am trying something a little different for their next intimate encounter something I hope readers will enjoy. Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Trails**

A/N: I apologize profusely to those who have waited patiently for story updates. I am very sorry. I have missed both fan fiction and writing! I hope some people are still interested in this story though I completely understand if others are not. Thank you to anyone that is still reading. Apologizes in advance for my rusty writing skills!

Summary: Just to catch everyone up…Ben is mafia boss Antonio Benjamin Ruzulos. His son was killed by John Munch, but he doesn't know that yet. He held Liv and El captive to have a baby for his mentally unstable daughter who has yet to be introduced in this story.

_**Chapter 28**_

_The devil is in the details..._

**0330 am **

**Cragen's Cabin**

Olivia shifted in her sleep, stretching. Overwhelming warmth and difficulty moving, woke her. She slowly opened her eyes, watching the flickering orange, amber, and red hues that rose from the dying fire in front of them. The warmth and difficult moving came from Elliot's body wrapped tightly around and on top of hers. His arm was under her head, his bicep forming a warm, but hard pillow. His other arm was wrapped snuggly around her waist and tightened at her struggle. His leg was wedged and wrapped between hers. She could feel the warm, weight, and sprinkling of coarse male hair tickling her thighs. His breath was steady against her neck, his lips unconsciously brushing the delicate skin. Olivia hated herself for the rising panic that stared low in her belly as an unease that quickly escalated to a suffocating sensation in her throat. She wasn't used to this. She didn't do this. She had been alone for most of her adult life. She didn't sleep over with men. She most certainly didn't cuddle. She struggled to detangle herself from Elliot's grip, an attempt to keep the rising tide of panic at bay. "El," she hissed.

Elliot groaned as his eyes blinked in an attempt to shake off sleep. The room was dark, still early no light creeping in from the shade covered windows to indicate the imminent encroachment of the day.

"El!"

Elliot blinked again. Olivia was squirming and her voice sound panicked. Elliot let go and sat up. "Liv?"

Olivia scrambled back on the rug. She could feel the shame setting in as she struggled to even out her breathing. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she have this reaction? This panic? She was damaged.

"Liv?" Elliot rubbed his eyes before fixing his blue gaze on her.

Olivia focused on a spot just behind him. "Everything is fine. I just need to get some water."

Elliot didn't miss the lacking eye contact or the distance that she had put between them. He sighed, taking in her panicked state. "I'll get it." Elliot stood up, shucking off the blanket and making his way to the kitchen.

Olivia watched him retreat into the darkness, feeling worse by the second. She stood up slowly. Her hands gripping the blanket tightly as she listened to him opening the refrigerator door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Don't be stupid, Benson. Don't fuck this up. She opened her eyes, exhaling. Her fingers loosened around the blanket as she let it drop to the floor. She walked naked across the room to join him.

Elliot took a long drink of water in the kitchen. His arm still on the refrigerator door, he closed his eyes. He knew her. Olivia didn't do relationships. Her only long-term relationship was their partnership. What she did do was run when pressed and cornered. He rested his forehead against his arm. They had this routine before her fear, his anger. They needed to break it. Don't fuck this up, Elliot.

"Hey." Olivia leaned against the doorframe between the kitchen and living room entrance.

"Hey, yourself." Elliot turned from the refrigerator. His eyes met hers before moving slowly down the length of her body.

Olivia could feel the rise of bumps and hairs across ever inch of her skin as Elliot's eyes roamed her body. She cleared her throat. "I..uh…you know me El, right?"

Elliot nodded and crooked a finger. "C'mere."

Olivia walked to him. "Is that for me?" Her fingers reaching for the glass in his hand, she smiled taking it.

Elliot's brushed the back of his knuckles against her rib cage just below her breast.

Olivia shivered. "I am going to do this, El."

"I know." Elliot's hand reached for the drink, plucking it right from her hand. "And I'm going to be here, Liv."

Olivia nodded, watching Elliot place the glass on the counter. She placed her hand on his hip. Her fingers splayed over the muscle there, fingertips reveling in the tightness before sliding around to grip the taunt muscles of his ass.

Elliot smiled as she pressed herself against him. Her lips pressed warmly into the crook of his neck. His smile faded as she moved her wet tongue steadily up his neck before nipping his earlobe in between her teeth. Her breath was hot against his ear, but the words were hotter.

"I love you." Olivia whispered.

"I love you, too." Elliot whispered before both his hands grabbed the back of her thighs lifting her.

Olivia instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her mouth moving to capture his as their tongues tangled together. Olivia pulled back gasping as she felt the broad crown of his penis push inside her without prelude.

"Okay" Elliot panted as he carried her.

Olivia nodded.

He leaned forward capturing her full lower lip between his and sucking. His hands gripped her ass, pressing her down onto his length. The bumped into a chair and then the table before Elliot placed her bare ass onto the table's cool surface; he lifted her legs into the crook of his arms as he leaned forward.

Olivia felt his lips brush hers in an almost chaste kiss that had her eyes opening. She smiled up at him, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. She reveled in his expression. Eyes half-mast, throat and face reddened with sharp arousal. She moaned as he began to fully work his way inside her.

Elliot groaned burying his face in her neck as he began his descent home. His body worked its way deep into hers, savoring the sensations of heat, wetness, and tightness. He could feel her channel narrowing on his cock already, her thighs trembling in his arms as her body climbed to climax. Elliot growled his right hand sliding up her sweat dampened back to curl around her shoulder. He felt her pulse and heard her sobbing cry as she climaxed. The sensation on his cock was overwhelming. He rose up on his left arm and pounded into her clenching body. He hefted her off the table. One hand clutching her ass and the other her shoulder as he pistoned her rapidly up and down on his pulsing dick. Ever muscle in his body bunched and stretched as he fucked her with abandon until he imploded. He thrust deep an animalistic sound roaring from his throat.

Olivia clutched helplessly at his back, as he filled her with his fluid over and over. Her body trembled with the ferocity of their lovemaking.

_**0700 am Brooklyn, New York**_

_**Office Building**_

"Are you sure this is what you want, Tonio?" The old man's coal colored eyes fixed on his son across the desk. "I cannot undo this once it is done." His accent was rich and warm, but there was no mistaking the darkness in his tone.

Ben stared across the table at his aging father. The man was in his nineties and showed every year of age delineated in fine lines across his face. There would be no going back with this action. No saving himself or anyone else from the on-coming tide that he was about to initiate. "He killed my son. Your grandson…Max's father."

The old man nodded.

"An eye for an eye. Isn't that what you taught us Poppa?" Ben leaned forward in chair, hands splayed across the mahogany desk.

The old man's lips formed a tight grim line as he reached for the phone.

**0830am Queens, New York**

Max Ruzulos stared at the crumpled photo in his hand. The edges were crinkled causing the colors to blend and bleed, but there was no mistaking the blonde in the picture. His eyes flitted from the picture upward to the pretty blond in question who at this moment was gathering her sibling together outside the school. Maureen. Her name resonated in his head. Maureen. Too bad for her that her father was responsible for his father's death. Too bad for her that the sins of her father would be visited upon her. Max frowned turning the key in car ignition off. Too bad for her and him.

**1000am Newport, New Jersey**

**RX Drugs**

"Can I help you?" Simon Marsden didn't even look up as he scribbled on the order inventory sheet. He had late once again.

"You could start by looking at me."

Simon looked up at the sound of the husky voice that was still distinctly female. It was attached to a set of warm chocolate colored eyes. Actually, it was attached to one of most beautiful women that Simon had even seen.

"That's better." She smiled at him and leaned her slender elbows on the pharmacy counter as if getting ready to share a secret with him. Her black hair fell like a dark curtain shadowing the left side of her face. Her eyes dropped to his nametag before slowly moving upward to meet his eyes. Looking directly at him, "I am Isabel. I really hope you can help me, Simon."

**1000 am Newport, New Jersey**

**Construction Site**

"Hey!" The voice was barely distinguishable from the sounds of the machinery on the work site. He tilted his head up at the voice and the suit that were out of place on the mound of dirt in front of him. "Yeah. You need something?"

"Yes. Hi. I am looking for the foreman on this project?"

"That's me." He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked the suit over.

"Great. My name is Matthew Oliver. I have a proposition for you, Mr. Hollister._"_

Joe's eyes narrowed slightly as pulled his gloves off and wiped his hand.

**A/N 2**: This story takes place after Oregon, but before Olivia found Simon. In this story, Joe Hollister's suicide attempt was unsuccessful and he recovered with treatment. This story will explore the idea of whether one action or event sets the tone of who you are. Does one mistake define a person? I always wondered what Olivia's reaction to her father would be, could she forgive him, and could he be redeemed?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Law & Order SVU.

Chapter 29

"You're back." Cragen said as Olivia and Elliot stepped into the bullpen of the 1-6 together.

"Yeah." Elliot replied, depositing his coffee on his desk. "We decided to head back a little early. We wanted to see if there was any headway on the case."

Olivia sat her coffee down on her desk and picked up the pile of pink papers. "Anything yet Captain?" She asked, looking up from her messages.

"How about you two join me in my office for a couple of minutes?" Cragen walked back into his office and leaned against the front of the desk as he waited for them to follow.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look before heading into the office.

"Close the door, Elliot." Don said.

Elliot slid the door closed and leaned against it his arms folded across his chest while Olivia sat down on the chair legs crossed.

"What I say stays in this room." Don waited for their confirmation before continuing. He sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "FBI and Chief of D's are all over this case. They believe Anthony Ruzolos is very much alive."

"You mean Ben." Olivia corrected.

"Whatever he is calling himself these days, they think he escaped that fire with key members of his crew. FBI is working the case not SVU. Both of you are off this case both officially and unofficially."

"Don-" Elliot started.

"Don't." Don replied. "This is not up for discussion. You, Benson, Munch, and Finn are all to stay away from this case. Ruzolos is in the wind and the FBI is angry. He was on the 10 most wanted until he supposedly died. This looks really bad for those high up in the bureau."

Elliot jaw worked.

"Don't even think about it Stabler unless you want something worse than another rip in your jacket." Don continued. "Furthermore, you two will play nice in the sandbox with your detail."

"We caught that on the way back from the cabin." Olivia said. "How long?"

"As long as Ruzolos is in the wind each of you will have an assigned detail." Don sighed, again. "I know this is going to be hard for all of you, but this man is beyond dangerous. He has targeted all four of you for the death of his son and destruction of a rather lucrative meth assembly line. You interrupted the money train and took out family. He is going to be gunning for you."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. We will follow the rules, Captain."

"Elliot?" Don asked, lifting his eyebrow in question.

Elliot nodded.

"Okay. Back to work." Don said, moving toward the desk.

"Thank you for the cabin." Olivia said, touching his arm.

Don nodded. "You're welcome."

Elliot nodded. "We appreciate it, Captain."

"Elliot and Olivia, the cabin stays between us too." Don said.

They both nodded, understanding the underlying message.

Cragen watched them go, praying for once that they would listen to what he said.

Elliot opened the door, letting Olivia lead the way back into the bullpen. He walked over to his desk across from hers, dropping into his seat. "You okay?"

"I'm okay. I don't really like it, but I know he is right." Olivia replied, picking up her messages. "You know that right?"

Elliot frowned. "For now."

"El." Olivia said, leaning forward in her chair.

"Hey guys."

Olivia and Elliot looked up to see Morales standing in front of them. "We missed you, guys."

Olivia smiled, warmly. "Thanks. We actually missed this place, too."

Olivia and Elliot caught two calls in the morning and came back in the late afternoon to finish up their D5's. When they came back Fin and Munch were back and the office was covered in tarps.

"What the hell?" Elliot stepped over a large roll of plastic.

"Remodeling my friend." Munch said. "All these years and we are finally remodeling now."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Now?'

"Yeah. Apparently, the contract came through. So we all get a new and improved office space." Munch grinned.

"I would settle for a new and improved coffee maker." Fin complained as he poured a cup of coffee. "Preferably one that my partner could not operate."

"My heart." Munch covered his chest.

Olivia laughed.

Elliot lifted plastic off his desk. "Is this my signal to go home?"

Olivia grinned. "I can't wait to go home. To sleep in my own bed."

Elliot frowned slightly.

"What?" Olivia whispered when Munch and Fin had returned to their desks and another argument.

"Is that were we are staying?" Elliot asked.

"We?" Olivia bit her lower lip.

"Yeah. We, Liv as in both of us." Elliot walked over to lean against her desk.

"I want to stay in my apartment." Olivia looked up at him from her chair. "I feel comfortable there. "

"Okay." Elliot nodded.

"What about the tail, Elliot?" Olivia asked. "What if they report that you are staying with me?"

Elliot shrugged. "We will come up with something. I'm your partner. I'm protecting you."

"I am cop, too. I'm a better shot at the shooting range. I think they might find that a little odd." Olivia replied.

"I'm staying with you, Liv. You're right you're a cop, a damn good one, but you are also my girlfriend. I am not leaving you alone with this nut out there." Elliot whispered.

Olivia smiled.

Elliot looked over her shoulder. "You need some help?"

Olivia turned around in her seat to face an attractive older man. His hair was light brown and graying his eyes a light blue, his smile oddly familiar.

Joe Hollister caught Elliot's eyes as he searched for whoever was in charge of the unit. He started to answer Elliot's question when the woman he was talking to twisted around in her seat. The recognition was automatic. He had followed her life up until her graduation and acceptance into the police academy. He had her pictures, and newspaper clippings tucked away in the shoebox in the attic far from the prying eyes of his family. There was no way Simon and Lydia would understand Olivia and Serena. "I…uh…was looking for who is in charge."

Olivia smiled. "That would be our Captain, Donald Cragen. He is gone for the day though."

Joe swallowed hard. His daughter was in front of him, speaking to him. Much more beautiful than any picture or clipping, she was speaking to him. He nodded unable to say anything.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler." Olivia continued.

Joe was having a hard time concentrating on her words. They sounded so far away to him. He jerked at his collar, needing air. The floor seemed to shift and move under him.

"Are you okay?" Elliot moved over to him.

Olivia looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Pills…" Joe reached into his pocket, grabbing a small bottle. He quickly dry swallowed the pill.

"Do you need some water?" Olivia asked concern etched on her face.

Joe shook his head from side-to side. "I'm fine." He started to back out.

"You're sure that you are okay?" Olivia said, reaching her arm out.

"Fine." Joe turned and walked quickly to the elevator. His hands shook as he hit the button. It had been a long time since he had an attack. They used to happen all the time after Serena. When he first started therapy. Once he was back outside, he fished out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his shrink. This week's meeting would need to be moved up.

"That was weird." Olivia said, staring after the man.

"I think he had a panic attack." Elliot said, dryly. "I am sure he is fine. How about we cut out now? We can finish the D5's at home."

Olivia nodded, shutting her desk drawer. "Sounds good. I can't wait to be back in my own place with all my things."

Elliot smiled as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "Never pegged you as the nostalgic type."

Olivia bumped his hip with hers as they exited the bullpen together. "I like the familiar routine."

"How about some familiar, Chinese?" Elliot suggested.

"Chinese in my apartment, working on D5's?" Olivia grinned.

Elliot nodded, stepping onto the elevator.

"Sounds like heaven." Olivia grinned her hands leaning back on the metal elevator railing.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Law & Order SVU.

Chapter 30

"Oh my god!" Olivia said, laughing.

"What?" Elliot asked as he ducked his head around the corner from the kitchen.

Olivia grinned and shook her head. "Do remember our last case before the trip. The guy who stole the store mannequin and his neighbor reported him raping it."

Elliot groaned from the kitchen. "Yeah. He had all those mannequins with names and the videotapes of him dry humping them."

"I thought Fin was going to kill him." Olivia chuckled, smiling as Elliot walked in carrying two Coronas. She extended her hand. "Thanks."

Elliot sat down with his back against the couch, picking up the box of General Tso's chicken.

Olivia shook her head still laughing. "Poor Fin his expression over the video tapes was priceless." She popped her feet back on Elliot's lap as she took a swig of beer.

Elliot smirked. "Munch had a lot of fun with that."

"What did he say…oh yeah 'I'd hit that'…I thought Fin was going to kill him." Olivia grinned as she picked up an eggroll. "You think they are doing okay?"

Elliot put down his box and squeezed her bare foot. "Hope so. They didn't say much today."

Olivia nodded. "I know they haven't cleared Fin for his gun yet."

"They will." Elliot rubbed her instep.

"Mmmm…is this what I have been missing not dating you, Stabler?" Olivia teased.

Elliot pushed his thumb into the middle of her foot. "I think you have been missing a lot, Liv."

Olivia face grew serious. "Me, too." She smiled at him.

Elliot squeezed her foot again before setting both her feet on the carpet. "I am going to take a shower. Want me to put this stuff away first?"

Olivia nodded as she shoved their paperwork into the folder. "No. I got it." Olivia stood up, collecting a couple of half filled boxes.

Elliot stood up and kissed her head as she passed him. "I'll get the rest."

Olivia nodded as she walked down the short hall to her kitchen. Elliot followed her depositing their beers and the remaining containers on the counter. "El?"

"Yeah?"

"I keep thinking about that man today."

"Should I be worried?" Elliot teased as he wrapped his arms around her from behind while she washed their dishes in the sink. He dropped his chin on her shoulder.

Olivia bit her lower lip. "He seemed familiar. Isn't that odd?"

Elliot paused. "No. He seemed familiar to me, too. He reminds me of someone maybe."

Olivia nodded. "Maybe."

Elliot kissed her cheek. "I don't think it is anything to worry about. We have enough to worry about with Ben."

Olivia shivered. "Don't remind me."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Liv." Elliot whispered against her ear.

"Good," Olivia said. "Because I don't plan on letting anything happen to you either."

Elliot grinned as he dropped his head to nuzzle her neck. He nipped the skin.

"Shit, El! No hickeys."

"Nowhere visible, right?' Elliot teased.

Olivia elbowed him in the stomach. "Shower."

Elliot stepped back, grinning. "You can always join me."

Olivia turned and looked at him over her shower. "I have a headache." She deadpanned.

Elliot rolled his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia hummed to herself as she finished the dishes and straightened the kitchen. She turned off the overhead light, leaving the little nightlight in the corner glowing as she headed down the hall to her bedroom. She pulled off her shirt along the way, dumping it into the laundry in the hall closet. She threw her pants in next followed by her underwear and bra. She walked naked into her bedroom over to the dresser. She smiled, hearing Elliot in the bathroom. She grabbed her favorite NYPD tee shirt and walked over to the bathroom door. Elliot had left it open. He was standing in front of her sink, brushing his teeth completely naked. Olivia grinned. Naked. Her stomach still did a little flip flop every time she saw Elliot sans clothes. The less clothes the better. His body was beautiful. His neck and shoulders showed muscle delineation that only came from regular workout. His arms were huge. His chest was a thing to behold with his lower abdomen showing every muscle cut. Olivia loved the dip around his hip the most where the skin pulled tight and taunt over well-developed muscle. She dropped her tee on the bed and walked to the doorway. Leaning on hip against the frame, she smiled at him. "Did you shower yet?" she nodded to the shower behind him with the water still running.

Elliot spat into the sinking. "No. Not yet. Waiting for you."

Olivia arched an eyebrow.

Elliot rinsed the sink out. "I knew you were coming."

"Pretty cocky there, El." Olivia retorted.

Elliot turned and grabbed her. He pulled her flush against him. "What do you think?"

Olivia shifted, feeling his erection pressed hot and hard against her lower abdomen. She shrugged. "I guess you can afford to be a little cocky."

"You guess, huh?" Elliot challenged.

Olivia parted her lips just a little she ran her tongue over her teeth before nodding.

Elliot bent down and picked her up. He tossed her easily over his shoulder, slapping his hand playful over her bottom as he carried her to the shower.

Olivia shrieked. "El!"

Elliot kissed her hip that was against the side of his face. He slid his hands down the back of her thighs, gripping one in each hand before letting her slide down from his shoulder slowly. This gave him the control to spread her legs once she was down far enough, wrapping them around his waist instead of letting her stand.

Olivia's deep brown eyes locked with his light blue ones. "You want to prove me wrong, Stabler."

"Fuck, yeah I will." Elliot leaned forward capturing her full lower lip between his.

Olivia reached between them. Her fingers circling his penis as she used her other hand to leverage herself upward on his shoulders.

"_Baby_." Elliot moaned against her mouth. "_Put me inside you_."

Olivia guided Elliot into place, feeling the broad crown of his penis part her lips. She dropped down onto him, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly at the slight pinch as he pushed past the resistance of her inner muscles. "_El…_" She whimpered.

Elliot groaned, pulling his mouth back. "_Fuck, Liv. Are you wet enough, baby_?"

Olivia nodded, dropping her head onto his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck.

Elliot swallowed hard. She was so tight. Every time. "Take your time, baby. Just relax."

"_Mmmm_." Liv whispered, pushing her hips further downward. She lifted her head up to look at him. "_I love you, El_."

Elliot rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. "_I love you too, Benson_."

Olivia closed her eyes, smiling. She gripped Elliot's shoulder lifting her self only to drop back down further each time. "_El…_" Olivia's lip parted and she began to pant.

Elliot growled. "_Oh. God. Yes. Baby. Just. Like. That_." Elliot teeth gritted together as he fought the urge to come.

Joe Hollister walked into his kitchen, exhausted. His eyes widened in surprise at the figure standing over the counter, eating from a half-covered plate. "Simon?"

"Hey Dad." Simon turned around, biting into a piece of turkey.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked as he tossed his keys on the counter. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed water.

"I promised Mom that I would drop off some stuff she needed from the pharmacy." Simon explained.

Joe nodded as he leaned back against the counter. "That my dinner?"

Simon gave him a lopsided smile. "Probably."

Joe laughed. "It is okay. I am not really hungry. How is the pharmacy?"

"Good." Simon said before he took a swallow of his glass of milk.

"Julie?"

Simon paused. "Her family hates me, dad."

Joe sighed. "Simon if you like this girl you are going to have to put some effort into this."

Simon groaned. "Her father and sister think I am corrupting her. I wouldn't be surprised if they accused me of raping her to get me away from her." Simon scoffed.

"That's not funny, Simon." Joe's face darkened.

Simon looked at his father. "They do."

"Have you ever given them a reason to think that?" Joe asked. "I want an honest answer Simon, have you ever pushed this girl?"

"Shit, dad! Do you think I would do something that fucked up?" Simon looked at his father. "I am not some monster."

Joe swallowed hard. "I know that Simon. I just…I don't want you to get yourself into something you can't ever get away from."

Simon looked over at his dad. "What are you talking about?"

"There are some things that cannot be undo, son." Joe said. "People make mistakes…do things…sometimes you just can't come back."

Simon studied his father, carefully. "I understand." His dad's melancholy expression scared him. He knew his father had been in a psychiatric facility before he was born. They didn't talk about it. Ever. He remembered vividly coming home to find his father near death from an attempted suicide. Simon would never forget that day. He was ten and so excited about his science project grade. He couldn't wait to get home. He had run into the house, looking for his mom or dad before finding his dad crumbled and covered in blood against the bathroom sink. Simon remembered him mumbling about the date barely coherent. It was a memory etched forever in his mind. "Dad, you know if you wanted to talk that I am here." Simon whispered.

Joe nodded, forcing a smile past his lips. "I love you, Si."

Simon watched his father as he walked out he knew where he was heading. The attic.

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. I have lost a lot of reviewers related to lack of timely updates and I understand completely. I know my lack of updates is frustrating, but it is not intentional. Between working full-time, family, writing for two-fan fiction shows, and some health issues I try to update when I can. I do sincerely apologize for the frustration and disappoint. I received a couple of questions about Joe. I don't want to give away too much, but Joe has his own story that will play out here with Olivia. This will all implode as Ben's plans bring them all together. Olivia will have to deal with her father. Whether Joe is good, bad, or redeemable will play out in the story. I can tell you that there is more to Serena's rape to be disclosed; however the fact that Joe raped her will remain the same.


End file.
